Fanning The Flames
by Alkarin
Summary: Después de meses sin ningún contacto, Kurt se entera de que Blaine es el nuevo profesor de Sophie. Se reúnen de nuevo para superar las dificultades del pasado y para ver si esas mismas chispas podrían convertirse en llamas. Secuela de Sparks Might Fly. Probablemente deberían leerla primero. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanning The Flames.**

**Autor: _peter-pan-equals-luv_**

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**peter-pan-equals-luv**_. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores. ¡Disfruten!

**Resumen:** Después de meses sin ningún contacto, Kurt se entera de que Blaine es el nuevo profesor de Sophie. Se reúnen de nuevo para superar las dificultades del pasado y para ver si esas mismas chispas podrían convertirse en llamas. Secuela de Sparks Might Fly. Probablemente deberían leerla primero.

**N/A:** Por favor, lean la nota al final :)

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada. ¡Allá vamos!

**Capítulo I.**

"No quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kurt preguntó, caminando un poco más cerca.

Las cejas de Blaine se fruncieron. "Pensé que lo sabías; soy el profesor de Sophie".

"Oh-oh". Kurt parpadeó. "Yo- las cosas han estado agitadas en el trabajo, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver sus papeles". Se desplazó nerviosamente. "¿Cuándo empezaste aquí?"

"Fui una especie de contratación de último minuto, en realidad. El esposo de la maestra que originalmente estaba contratada fue reasignado a Connecticut y me pidieron que tomara el relevo". Blaine se mordió el labio antes de continuar. "Tú no estás enojado, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sé que no me fui en los mejores términos. Y, bueno, ¿no hay que dar una referencia? ¿Cómo no lo sabías?"

Kurt se sonrojó con culpabilidad. "He tenido a Leigh manejando todo esto recientemente. Sé que no podemos hablar mucho, porque tienes que ir a clase, pero lo haría- quiero decir, tú no _tienes_ que-"

"Kurt, ¿quieres ir a cenar una noche y ponernos al día?" Preguntó Blaine, cortándole su tambaleante respuesta.

"Me gustaría mucho". Kurt sonrió y luego se mordió la comisura de sus labios mientras se inclinaba un poco para mirar a Sophie a los ojos desde su posición en los brazos de Blaine. "Ahora Sophia, quiero que seas buena en la escuela hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Escucha a Blaine y no arrojes cosas", Kurt le dijo con severidad.

"¿Ella no dejó el hábito?" Blaine le preguntó, haciendo una ligera mueca.

Kurt suspiró. "No. Voy a matar a Finn uno de estos días". Él apretó la nariz de Sophie. "Te veré en un par de horas, ¿está bien, chica?"

"No te preocupes, Kurt, ella va a estar bien." Blaine le sonrió.

"Sé que está en buenas manos contigo". Se quedó allí torpemente por un momento antes de estrechar el brazo de Blaine, apretando su bíceps suavemente. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Blaine".

**888**

Cuando Kurt regresó a recoger a Sophie unas horas más tarde, él y Blaine fijaron una hora y un lugar para reunirse. Todavía se veían uno al otro la mayoría de las mañanas cuando Kurt dejaba a Sophie pero los momentos de largas conversaciones eran pocos y distantes entre sí. Finalmente, el sábado llegó y se reunieron en un restaurante que la madre de Blaine había dicho que era fabuloso la última vez que ella y su padre habían venido a visitarlo. Se sentaron en la mesa, ambos demasiado nerviosos para decir nada.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo está haciendo Sophie en la escuela?" Kurt preguntó, odiando el incómodo silencio.

"Bien, lo está haciendo realmente muy bien. Creo que ayuda el que ella está familiarizada y cómoda conmigo".

Kurt sonrió. "Realmente me alegro de que seas su maestro. Estaba muy preocupado por ponerla en la escuela con un montón de niños y adultos extraños".

Blaine asintió. "Creo que ella lo hubiera hecho bien, pero definitivamente ayuda el que yo esté ahí, creo".

Kurt rió entre dientes. "Bueno, esa es una forma de decirlo". Respiró hondo, mordiéndose la comisura de su labio por un momento antes de continuar. "Mira, esa noche... Yo estaba fuera de lugar y lo siento, yo no debería, supongo, haberte atacado de ese modo. Dijiste que no y yo debí haber escuchado". Se extendió y apoyó su mano en la de Blaine sobre la mesa. "Pero necesito que lo entiendas, yo no lo hacía sólo porque estaba borracho o vulnerable. No era como antes, cuando te besé. Yo estaba diciendo la verdad esa noche; habría preferido mucho más quedarme en el apartamento contigo y con Sophie, observando caer el balón en Times Square".

Blaine se lo quedó mirando, su ceño arrugado. Kurt comenzó a tirar de su mano hacia atrás, pensando que quizás se había equivocado. Blaine lo agarró antes de que pudiera alejarse, volteando su mano para que pudiera enlazar sus dedos juntos. "No, espera. Yo sólo, estoy pensando".

Kurt apretó suavemente. "He pensado mucho sobre esto, nosotros, mis sentimientos por ti después de que te fuiste". Atrapó y sostuvo la mirada de Blaine. "Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo, por lo menos".

Él respiró hondo, preparando sus nervios. "Kurt, no tienes idea de cuántas veces levanté el teléfono para llamarte y sólo... no pude. Quería hablar contigo, para decirte lo mucho que dolía no hablar contigo, para dejarte saber lo mucho que significas para mí". Corrió su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Kurt ociosamente mientras Kurt inhalaba con fuerza. "Odiaba que no estuviéramos hablando porque solíamos ser algo cercanos, ¿tú sabes? Me perdí nuestras mañanas conversando y tomando café y todos los chistes cortos, incluso". Kurt sonrió, mordiéndose su labio. "Yo sólo, cuando algo sucedía, como cuando conseguí un trabajo actuando en el parque este verano, todo lo que quería hacer era llamarte y decirte. Incluso saqué tu información de contacto pero me acobardé".

"Te vi en el parque", Kurt le dijo. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Blaine, se explicó, "Leigh me dijo que tenía que ir porque sería divertido y vimos tu actuación. Sophie trató de correr hacia el escenario", dijo con una sonrisa. Echó un vistazo a Blaine con los ojos entornados. "Yo-yo escuché tus canciones. Aquella segunda original, era mía, ¿no es así? Vi un papel llamado Canción de Kurt cuando estaba cuidándote cuando te enfermaste y reconocí las notas cuando comenzaste a tocar".

Blaine se sonrojó. "Oh, ¿la escuchaste? Uh, sí, esa es, esa fue tu canción". Levantó la mano de Kurt, sin decir nada hasta que él levantó la vista. "Quise decir lo que dije. La historia no ha terminado".

Kurt se aclaró la garganta, parpadeando contra el escozor de las lágrimas. "Yo quería llamarte también, ya sabes. Debo de haber pensado en hacerlo una docena de veces a la semana, pero no creí que te gustaría hablar conmigo después de lo que hice. Y no sólo cuando Sophie aprendía una nueva palabra o algo así, sino cuando algo gracioso ocurría en la oficina o que tenía un mal día, yo quería llamarte y decirte al respecto. Tú siempre tenías las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir mejor". Se vieron obligados a separar sus manos mientras el camarero llegaba con su comida, pero no antes de que Blaine apretara los dedos de Kurt por última vez, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Hicieron una pequeña charla durante toda la comida, Kurt diciéndole a Blaine acerca del reemplazo de la niñera que se había visto obligado a dejar ir, sobre cómo lo hizo de bien con Sophie, pero que no pudo manejar el nivel que Blaine tenía, no había sido capaz de conseguir realmente que Sophie comiera y Sophie no parecía que la quisiera de todos modos. Ella había durado sólo tres semanas antes de que Kurt la hubiera dejado ir, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Blaine le informó de sus aventuras en la búsqueda de empleo y entró en más detalles acerca de cómo se había enrollado en la escuela de Sophie, el director lo llamó dos semanas antes del comienzo de la escuela y le dijo que si él quería, el trabajo era suyo, siempre que pudiera proporcionar un plan de clases en una semana para ser entregado a la Junta para su revisión.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Blaine echó un vistazo a la cuenta y sacó su billetera sólo para que Kurt le arrebatara el trozo de papel, mirando ligeramente a Blaine.

"Kurt, no, yo te invité a salir, yo pagaré", protestó Blaine, tratando de agarrarlo de nuevo y consiguiendo un manotazo en el proceso.

"No, Blaine, yo pago". Cuando abrió su boca, Kurt se acercó y agarró su mano. "Por favor, Blaine, es lo menos que puedo hacer".

Blaine lo miró fijamente durante un momento, sus ojos buscando antes de que él asintiera, acariciando la mano de Kurt. "Vamos a salir de esto, ya sabes", dijo mientras Kurt colocaba su tarjeta en la bandeja.

"¿La fase incómoda?" Kurt preguntó, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"Sí, eso", se rió Blaine.

"Bueno, siempre he suscrito a la teoría de que si tú señalas la incomodidad, ésta desaparecerá", dijo Kurt con altanería.

"Bueno, qué está esperando, entonces". Se aclaró la garganta. "Kurt, hay algo que quiero decir antes de que vayamos más lejos".

"Claro".

Blaine levantó la vista, buscando los ojos de Kurt por un momento. "Quiero aprovechar esto, esta cosa entre nosotros lentamente. Como que nos apresuramos la última vez, hicimos las cosas en el orden incorrecto y al final resultó mal, por decir lo menos". Kurt miró hacia abajo, sonrojándose. "Pero quiero volver a intentarlo, si te parece bien. Lentamente reconstruir nuestra amistad y ver a dónde nos lleva".

Kurt levantó la mirada, asintiendo. "Me gustaría eso, Blaine, me gustaría mucho". Firmó la cuenta cuando el camarero trajo su ticket y estaban saliendo del restaurante cuando Blaine lo detuvo.

"¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo mañana?"

Kurt jugueteó nerviosamente. "No sé si voy a ser capaz de encontrar a alguien que cuide de Sophie..."

"Está bien, tráela. Tal vez podamos ir al parque o algo en su lugar". Blaine le sonrió.

"¿Estás, estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro". Blaine comenzó a caminar de nuevo, alejándose de la parte frontal de las puertas hacia el bochornoso aire nocturno. "Quiero decir, si tu quieres".

Kurt asintió. "Eso sería bueno". Miró el teléfono a regañadientes. "Yo realmente debería ponerme en marcha, Jen está cuidando a Sophie". No hizo ningún movimiento para llamar a un taxi sin embargo, caminando lentamente junto a Blaine.

Blaine se detuvo en la esquina, volviéndose hacia Kurt. "Así que, ¿café y el parque mañana entonces?", preguntó mientras se inclinaba para llamar a un taxi.

"Suena muy bien. ¿A las tres en punto está bien?" Kurt observó mientras Blaine abría la puerta para él y se retiraba de la acera.

"Eso está bien para mí". Dudó un momento antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Kurt. "Buenas noches, Kurt", murmuró mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

"Buenas noches, Blaine".

**888**

Kurt estaba prácticamente flotando cuando llamó a la puerta del apartamento de su hermano. Jen la abrió un instante después, con una medio dormida Sophie sobre su cadera, y sonrió. Kurt tomó a su hija antes de seguir a Jen adentro. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tu rostro, Kurtsie. Estás sonriendo como si acabaras de ganar la lotería", ella le informó, reuniendo las cosas de Sophie.

Kurt frunció el ceño ante el apodo. "Te he dicho que no me llames así. Y creo que estaría más conmocionado mirando si gané la lotería, considerando que nunca he jugado".

"Lo que sea, amigo, te ves realmente feliz", dijo Finn, viniendo alrededor de la esquina y entregándole a Jen un vaso.

Kurt se inclinó para darle un abrazo antes de hacer lo mismo con Jen. "Sí, bueno, fue una buena noche. Gracias de nuevo por cuidar a Sophie por mí, Jen, te lo agradezco mucho".

"¡Hey, yo ayudé!" Finn dijo indignado.

Jen dejó escapar un resoplido. "Llegaste a casa hace cinco minutos, ni siquiera lo intentes".

Finn sólo rodó sus ojos, agachándose para darle un beso a Sophie antes de moverse a un lado para dejar que Jen hiciera lo mismo mientras Kurt se colgaba al hombro su pañalera. "Está bien, Jen, yo sé que en realidad él no tiene mucho que ver con esto".

Ella se echó a reír mientras Finn dejó salir un resoplido. "Lo que sea, hermano, a ver si cuido a tu niña de nuevo", se quejó. Kurt rodó sus ojos ante la amenaza vacía mientras intercambiaban buenas noches y se dirigía de nuevo hacia el taxi que estaba esperándolos para llevarlos a casa.

**888**

A las dos cincuenta y ocho de la tarde del día siguiente, Kurt y Sophie entraron en la acordada cafetería. Vio a Blaine sentado en una esquina lejana, una taza de café y un libro en frente de él. Kurt se detuvo para conseguir su orden de café y algo de tomar para Sophie antes de ir hacia él. Sophie dejó salir un chillido cuando vio a Blaine, retorciéndose fuera de los brazos de su padre y corriendo hacia él.

"¡Baine, Baine, Baine!"

Blaine cerró su libro y se levantó justo a tiempo para recoger a Sophie, riendo mientras ella echaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Hola, señorita Sophie", susurró, abrazándola de nuevo. "Se podría pensar que ella estaría harta de mí después de haberme visto durante toda la semana", comentó mientras Kurt se sentaba, después de haber caminado hacia ellos a un ritmo más tranquilo.

"Aww, ella sólo te extraña, creo". Le dirigió una sonrisa a Blaine.

"Te extrañé, señorita Sophie", Blaine le informó con gusto.

"¡Te etraño!" ella chirrió, colocándose en su regazo cuando él se sentó.

"También te extrañé", dijo Blaine, mirando hacia Kurt a través de sus caídas pestañas.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente. "¿A pesar de que tuvimos una cena anoche?"

"Incluso después de tener la cena anoche". Blaine se sonrojó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pasé de verlos prácticamente todos los días a no hablar contigo. Fue difícil adaptarse".

Kurt alargó la mano, dándole una palmadita en la suya. "Lo sé, fue lo mismo para mí. Pero vamos a hablar de cosas menos deprimentes por ahora".

Hablaron de nada durante unos minutos pero eventualmente Sophie comenzó a quejarse, meneándose en torno al regazo de Blaine hasta que Kurt sugirió que fueran al parque. Ella se deslizó hacia abajo, tirando de la mano de Blaine hasta que se puso de pie y luego repitiendo el proceso con su padre. Incluso después de que caminaron afuera, Sophie seguía exigente, preguntando primero para que Blaine la levantara, luego cambiando a su padre, luego de vuelta a Blaine. Kurt miró la hora, decidiendo que no era demasiado tarde antes de sacar un pequeño contenedor de galletas para ofrecerlas a Sophie.

Ella inmediatamente se calmó, tomando una galleta y diciéndole "Gasas".

Kurt sonrió, levantando la vista a tiempo para ver una mirada cruzando el rostro de Blaine. "¿Qué?"

Blaine sacudió su cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada. "Yo sólo estaba pensando en ese momento en el aeropuerto cuando saqué las galletas".

"Bueno, eso funcionó muy bien", dijo Kurt, ruborizándose ligeramente y esperando que el enrojecimiento se atribuyera al calor del verano. "Mucho mejor que mi fruta seca".

Blaine soltó una carcajada y sacudió su cabeza. "La fruta fue una buena idea, sin embargo; recuerdo que a ella le gustó mucho".

"Dirás a Finn", se quejó Kurt, rodando sus ojos antes de acercar el recipiente para que Sophie pudiera conseguir otra galleta. "Delia no podía parar de hablar de ti durante semanas después de esa visita. Ella-", titubeó, mirando brevemente a Blaine. "Ella pensó que estábamos juntos, en aquel entonces".

"¿En serio?" Blaine no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Kurt asintió. "Al parecer sólo estamos ciegos o algo así". Llegaron al parque entonces, Sophie tirando de Blaine para jugar mientras que Kurt se instalaba en una banca con la pañalera de Sophie y el morral de Blaine, que se había sacado ante la insistencia de Kurt.

Vio como Blaine perseguía alrededor a Sophie, sus músculos flexionándose debajo de su, bueno, ajustada y ligera polo azul mientras la levantaba, cuidadosamente girándola antes de bajarla para que ella pudiera tambalearse lejos de él, riendo. Hasta los pantalones cortos de vestir que llevaba puestos ahuecaban su trasero agradablemente y Kurt se obligó a mirar hacia arriba. A pesar de que técnicamente no era más el patrón de Blaine (excepto en la forma indirecta en la que él era el profesor de Sophie), todavía sentía como si eso no debiera ser, estar embobado por Blaine.

Sophie eventualmente se distrajo con algunos otros niños y Blaine caminó hacia donde Kurt estaba sentado, sentándose a una pequeña distancia alejada mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento, su cara roja por el ejercicio y el calor. Kurt rió entre dientes mientras Blaine sacaba su camisa sudorosa de su cuerpo, tratando de conseguir un poco de aire fresco circulante.

"¿Quieres una toallita?" Kurt ofreció, señalando la cara sudorosa de Blaine.

Él se rió. "¿Qué, huelo?" Se olfateó a sí mismo y puso una cara exagerada. "¡Oh, puedo ver el por qué de tú ofrecimiento!"

"Hey, yo sólo estaba tratando de ser amable. Ahora puede sentarse en su sudor, joven", le dijo Kurt, poniendo su mayor esfuerzo para permanecer con su rostro serio.

"Aww, ¿por qué eres tan malo?" Blaine hizo un puchero, mirando a Kurt con esos enormes ojos de cachorro hasta que se rompió, riéndose y sacando las toallitas de Sophie. Vio como Blaine tomaba una y la pasaba sobre su cara y cuello rápidamente, Kurt admirando las líneas de su mandíbula y la forma en que el azul de la camisa complementaba el tono oscuro de la piel de Blaine. Hablaron mientras el tiempo pasaba volando y cuando el teléfono de Kurt sonó con un mensaje de texto, sus ojos se desorbitaron en ese momento.

"Oh, Dios, tenemos que irnos pronto, es casi la hora de cenar", dijo, sus dedos volando sobre el teléfono mientras escribía una respuesta. Miró a Blaine mientras lo metía de vuelta en su bolsillo. "¿Podemos hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez?"

Blaine sonrió. "Me encantaría. Sé que vas a imprimir la próxima semana, así que, ¿cuándo sería bueno para ti?"

Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tocado por el hecho de que Blaine recordara cuándo la revista mandaba a imprimir, a pesar de no haber sido hace mucho tiempo, pero suspiró al recordar el almuerzo al que tenía que asistir. "Tengo planes para el fin de semana que viene, ¿pero qué tal para el fin de semana siguiente? Estoy libre entonces".

"Ese es el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo, ¿no?" Blaine frunció el ceño cuando Kurt asintió. "No puedo hacerlo entonces".

La cara de Kurt decayó ligeramente. "Oh". Dos semanas con sólo ver a Blaine cuando él dejara a Sophie en la escuela no sería suficiente para él después de la larga separación.

"Lo siento, tengo algunos amigos que vienen de fuera de la ciudad. Es una especie de tradición".

"Está bien". Kurt sonrió, levantándose y sacudiéndose la parte trasera de sus pantalones. "Tal vez podamos tomar un café el próximo fin de semana ¿estás libre?"

Blaine se levantó también, agarrando su bolso. "Realmente me gustaría. ¿Te veré mañana?" Ante el asentimiento de Kurt, él se inclinó, presionando un beso en su mejilla, una tímida sonrisa en su rostro cuando él se retiró.

**888**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos de nuevo!**

**En primer lugar, gracias por esperar por esto. Lo siento, nos llevó mucho tiempo, pero como no estábamos dispuestos a escribir una secuela, teníamos que elaborar un argumento y un esquema.**

**En segundo lugar, si ustedes ven esto en tumblr, por favor etiquétenlo como **fic fanning the flames** y así puedo verlo****! :) (La etiqueta de ****fanning the flames ****está llena de algunas parejas, como wtf?)**

**En tercer lugar, vamos a volver a nuestras habituales actualizaciones en lunes, por lo menos hasta que el fic esté terminado.**

**Y, por último, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que el sitio está quitando ciertas historias y quería hacerles saber que si una de las mías es bajada, siempre se podrá encontrar en mi livejournal o un nuevo sitio que he encontrado recientemente llamado yourfanfiction punto com, donde voy a transferir lentamente todo.**

**¡Eso es todo! Nos vemos la semana que viene :)**

**N/T: **Bueno, ¡iniciamos con la secuela!

Prometo… nah, no prometo nada, pero sí les aseguro que intentaré actualizar una vez a la semana, probablemente los viernes que ahora son los días más tranquilos para mí.

Lamento, el aún no haber podido responder a cada uno de sus reviews en la historia anterior, pero quiero que sepan que los aprecio como no tienen una idea y que hacen mi día mucho más feliz. De verdad, gracias.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: _peter-pan-equals-luv_**

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Adriana11, Feer Hummel, IrmaDCazula, Isis, Kodrame SM, bel posadas **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Este capítulo está un poco ligero de Klaine por algunas razones, pero espero que aún así lo disfruten. Para los que no saben, el Día del Trabajo es una fiesta americana que es básicamente una excusa para no ir a trabajar para la mayoría de la gente y se celebra el primer lunes de septiembre.**

**Kurt **_Blaine_correo de voz

**Capítulo II.**

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron alternativamente entre ritmos lentos y rápidos. Ellos todavía se veían entre semana, pero su contacto se limitaba en su mayoría a los mensajes de texto y a ocasionales llamadas telefónicas. Debido al horario nocturno de Kurt la próxima semana, no fueron capaces de pasar más tiempo juntos. Lograron una cena en la semana siguiente pero por lo demás estaban demasiado agotados para reunirse.

Blaine corrió hacia el aeropuerto tan pronto como terminó en la escuela el viernes de la semana del Día del Trabajo. Él no quería que sus amigos, Wes y David se atoraran esperándolo en el aeropuerto y ninguno de ellos tenía la llave de su apartamento ya que ambos vivían fuera del estado. Llegó unos minutos después de que su vuelo aterrizó y rápidamente se encontró a la pareja discutiendo en el carrusel del equipaje. Se abrazaron, riendo y palmeándose mutuamente las espaldas con demasiado entusiasmo.

Se detuvieron en el apartamento de Blaine para dejar sus pertenencias antes de ir al restaurante donde se reunirían con Nick, Jeff y Thad para su fin de semana anual Warbler. Los vieron en una mesa en la parte trasera y rápidamente se apresuraron. Otra ronda de abrazos se produjo antes de que todos se sentaran, cada uno hablando en voz alta unos sobre otros mientras la camarera llegaba para tomar sus pedidos de bebida. Una vez que ella puso sus cervezas delante de ellos, Wes se levantó.

"Caballeros, bienvenidos al décimo anual fin de semana Warbler. ¡Puede que nuestras voces nunca flaqueen en la adversidad, puede que permanezcamos apuestos y puede que siempre luzcamos con la gran apariencia de los imbéciles que somos!"

El final del discurso fue recibido con aplausos a medida que chocaban sus vasos juntos, los chicos riéndose mientras bebían, a sabiendas que el brindis era sólo el primero de muchos y que probablemente sería el único hecho totalmente sobrios. La camarera regresó y tomó su orden de comida, guiñándole un ojo a Blaine mientras ella daba media vuelta, un contoneo en su paso mientras iba a dar a los cocineros su orden. Los chicos se burlaban de él hasta que empezó a preguntar acerca de sus vidas y familias.

Wes y David ambos vivían en Seattle, trabajando en el mismo bufete de abogados. Wes tenía una nueva novia, como siempre, y el matrimonio de David estaba más fuerte que nunca. El trabajo de Thad en la corredora de seguros iba muy bien y todavía tenía la misma novia que había tenido durante los últimos seis años. Todos se burlaban de él por no hacer estallar la pregunta pronto y Thad se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza con una pequeña sonrisa secreta. Jeff les habló de la gira que su banda estaba a punto de iniciar y Nick los puso al día sobre cómo lo estaba haciendo en el club que poseía. La camarera y otro tipo trajeron su comida entonces y la conversación se vio interrumpida mientras ellos acomodaban todo. La chica empezó a coquetear pesadamente con Blaine, tocando su hombro y batiendo sus pestañas.

Los chicos empezaron a burlarse de él, guiñándole el ojo y dándole un codazo mientras sus avances se hacían más y más obvios hasta que él se vio obligado a decirle que, aunque ella era muy dulce, él era muy gay. Ella rodó sus ojos y se alejó con un leve bufido para atender a otra mesa que había estado tratando de llamar su atención.

"Así que, _Blainers_", dijo David malvadamente, sin hacer caso a la mirada feroz de Blaine ante el apodo, "cuéntanos sobre tu vida ahora. ¿Cómo están las cosas en _esa_ área?"

"¿Estás preguntando acerca de mi polla, David? ¡Qué heterosexual de tu parte!", arrastró las palabras Blaine, ignorando intencionalmente la pregunta.

"Por supuesto que no, él está preguntando acerca de ese chico del año pasado del que no nos has dicho nada aún", interrumpió Jeff.

"Sí, ese trozo de caliente trasero que _no estabas_ tocando", agregó Nick, dándole un codazo. A pesar de que Nick vivía en Nueva York era por mucho el más cercano a él que los otros chicos, Blaine aún así nunca le contó sobre Kurt en ningún otro concepto que como su jefe. Ahora, sin embargo, con todos ellos dejándolo al descubierto y ya no siendo empleado de Kurt, él se abrió.

"Está bien, ¿ustedes recuerdan al chico con el que yo estaba trabajando el año pasado, Kurt?" Todos asintieron. "Bueno, ustedes saben que yo renuncié alrededor de Año Nuevo, pero yo no les dije por qué razón porque, bueno, las cosas se pusieron un poco… calientes entre nosotros y algunos límites estaban borrosos".

"Dinos más, dinos más", dijeron a coro todos los chicos, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los otros clientes mientras parodiaban la canción de Grease.

Blaine esperó hasta que terminaran, casualmente sorbiendo su cerveza, antes de decir, "Ustedes son unos imbéciles. De todos modos, me besó, lo besé y las cosas se volvieron, bueno, complicadas después de un tiempo. Era básicamente como si él me estuviera utilizando cuando estaba vulnerable y no pude aguantarlo más, así que renuncié. Pero entonces encontré el trabajo en la escuela y cuando conseguí mi lista de la clase, me enteré de que su hija iba a ser mi alumna. Y entonces él apareció el primer día de clases, completamente sin idea del hecho. No fue tan incómodo como pensé que iba a ser, sin embargo, y nos fuimos a cenar el fin de semana siguiente". Él se movió incómodo.

"Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo", dijo Wes, su ceño fruncido. "Esta clase de tipo te utilizó, así que renunciaste a tu trabajo y ahora estás una vez más al cuidado de su hija, ¿pero ahora los dos están saliendo?"

"Bueno, cuando lo pones de ese modo, suena muy mal", se quejó Blaine. "Hay mucho más en la historia, pero ese es el resumen básico de la misma". Hizo un puchero cuando levantó su vista para encontrar a los chicos mirándolo fijamente. "No me juzguen".

"Así que ¿cuándo vamos a conocerlo?", Thad preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"Queremos conocerlo", repitió Thad lentamente. "Si él es tan importante para ti, se debe introducir a la pandilla".

"Espera, este es el fin de semana Warblers y Kurt no es un Warbler", Blaine argumentó.

"Así que haremos una excepción", dijo David, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vamos, déjanos conocerlo", se quejó Nick.

"Bien", le gritó Blaine, exasperado. "Voy a enviarle un mensaje de texto y ver si desea salir con nosotros mañana por la noche". Ante sus miradas, él rodó los ojos. "Chicos, él tiene un niño, no sólo puede aparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos".

Los chicos refunfuñaron asintiendo, comiendo mientras Blaine sacaba su teléfono. _Los chicos quieren conocerte._

**¿Qué?**

_Mis amigos, los que están aquí desde fuera de la ciudad, quieren conocerte._

**Oh, Dios, ¿van a hacerme una novatada o algo así? No sé si yo pueda manejarlo.**

Blaine dejó escapar bufido y ladeó el teléfono lejos de los ojos curiosos de Nick antes de responder. _Ahahahaha, oh dios, Kurt, ¿qué crees que somos, chicos de fraternidad?_

**¡Bien!**

**Y tú eres demasiado agradable para ser un chico de fraternidad.**

_Eso lo dices ahora, pero pensarás de forma diferente si sales con nosotros._

**Bueno, veremos.**

_¿Eso es un sí?_

**Sophie está con sus abuelos por el fin de semana, ¿así que por qué no? Sí :)**

Blaine sonrió y le envió la dirección del club de Nick, a qué hora debía estar allí y le hizo saber que vistiera casual antes de guardar su teléfono lejos y comer su comida. Una vez que hubieron ordenado sus cuentas y pagado, se dirigieron al pub más cercano. David ordenó una ronda de tragos de tequila y levantó el suyo en un brindis.

"¡Por los mejores amigos que un chico podría pedir!"

A pesar de que se burlaron de él, haciendo demasiadas caras cursis el uno al otro, chocaron sus vasos juntos, bebiendo los tragos. Cada brindis siguiente se hacía más fuerte y más ordinario hasta que Jeff levantó su trago varias rondas después.

"¡Por las tetas!", dijo arrastrando las palabras. Esto fue recibido con aplausos y abucheos de Blaine.

"Hey, eso no es justo, ni siquiera me gustan las tetas. ¿Podemos cambiarlo, como, por pezones o algo así?"

Los chicos se le quedaron mirando por un momento hasta que Jeff gritó, "¡Por los pezones!"

El resto de la noche comenzó a desdibujarse junto con que los chicos comenzaron a discutir todos los diferentes tipos de pezones que habían visto. Antes de darse cuenta, Jeff, Thad y Nick estaban colapsando sobre su sofá cama mientras Wes y David tropezaban a lo largo del pasillo hasta su dormitorio. David pateó sus zapatos y subió lentamente, mientras que Wes se dejó caer de bruces, riendo mientras que Blaine le quitaba sus zapatos.

Se dio la vuelta cuando Blaine terminó y gritó, "¡Por las almohadas cómodas!" sólo para ser golpeado en la cara por la mano de David. Él frunció el ceño mientras Blaine se quitaba sus propios zapatos y se arrastraba en medio de ellos dos. Sus brazos agotados, lo dejaron caer de frente plantando su cara sobre la almohada. Gruñó cuando Wes comenzó a empujar su hombro y a sisear, "¡Blainers!"

"¿Qué?"

"Blainers, David me golpeó", se quejó.

"Wes".

"¿Sí?"

"Cállate".

**888**

"Mmm, Kurt," suspiró Blaine, apretando sus dedos en los mechones sedosos, sus caderas arqueándose mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.

"Mmm, Ally", otra voz, claramente no de Kurt, se quejó y fue entonces cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de que el balanceo de su cuerpo se debía al hecho de que David estaba follando su cadera y, al abrir sus ojos, vio el pelo castaño que estaba agarrando en su sueño y que era en realidad negro y estaba unido a la cabeza de Wes. Gimió, soltando a Wes para que pudiera empujar a David de encima de él, ignorando su gemido de protesta.

Se las arregló para arrastrarse fuera de la cama, gimiendo mientras un haz de luz se asomaba entre las cortinas cerradas en su mayoría. Hizo una parada en el baño para echarse agua fría en la cara haciendo maravillas en su perspectiva, sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Oyó a uno de los chicos murmurando algo y luego Jeff se sentó rápidamente, con su cabeza rebotando alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que eso había sido un gran error y dejándose caer de nuevo con un gemido, empujando a Nick y despertando a Thad. Blaine abrió uno de sus gabinetes, el más delgado de todos en donde probablemente se suponía que tendría especias o algo así pero fue abierto guardando una botella de licor y seis vasos de tequila. Era la primera botella de alcohol que habían comprado alguna vez y que sólo usaban una vez al año. Él alineó los vasos y vertió una medida de licor en cada uno mientras los otros comenzaban lentamente a levantarse.

Cada uno de ellos cogió un vaso y lo sostuvo en alto. "Por los remedios para la resaca", dijo Blaine, su voz ronca y seca. Los otros murmuraron junto con él, haciendo una mueca al oír el sonido muy alto del tintineo de sus vasos chocando antes de que ellos los vaciaran. Temprano por la tarde, después de que todos se habían duchado y vestido, se dirigieron hacia la puerta del mismo restaurante al que ellos iban cada año para su fin de semana Warbler, ordenaron comida para absorber parte del alcohol que aún permanecía en sus sistemas y para ayudar a facilitar sus resacas. Blaine no se molestó en checar su teléfono hasta que se sentaron y su orden había sido tomada por la camarera. Se quedó mirando por un momento la notificación de una llamada perdida y rápidamente llamó a su correo de voz, dejando escapar un gemido ante el mensaje.

Wow, Blaine, ¿Animal? ¿En serio? Debo admitir, sin embargo, que estoy impresionado por la interpretación, considerando cuán borrachos sonaban. Te veré esta noche.

"Wow, pensé que soñé que hicimos eso", dijo Thad, habiéndose presionado cerca de Blaine así que él pudo escuchar.

"¿Hacer qué?" Jeff preguntó, sin levantar la vista de su taza de café.

"Nosotros aparentemente llamamos a Kurt y cantamos Animal en su buzón de voz", Blaine les informó. "Estaba apropiadamente impresionado con nuestras ebrias habilidades para el canto".

"Pues debería estarlo", dijo Wes, tratando de sonar pomposo pero sólo teniendo éxito en sonar miserable mientras su cabeza caía hacia adelante, cayendo sobre la mesa y haciéndole gemir lastimosamente por el impacto. "¿Por qué nos seguimos haciendo esto a nosotros mismos?"

"Tradición", dijo a coro el resto de ellos, sonriendo el uno al otro a través de sus gafas de sol, que todos ellos se negaron a quitarse al entrar porque, maldita sea, el sol brillaba incluso dentro del refugio del edificio.

Después de terminar su comida, los chicos se dirigieron de nuevo al apartamento de Blaine para la siguiente parte de su tradición: el _X Men Drinking Game_. Cada chico escogía un personaje y siempre que el personaje utilizara sus poderes, el chico correspondiente tomaba un trago y cuando nadie más utilizaba sus poderes, todo el mundo tomaba un trago. Como de costumbre, Blaine escogió a Wolverine, Wes optó por el Profesor X, David eligió a Magneto, Thad escogió a Cyclops, Nick eligió a Mystic y Jeff optó por Storm. Fue divertido como siempre, con épicas batallas de palomitas desencadenándose por la segunda película y las burlas constantes hacia cada uno de los chicos por su personaje elegido que dejaron haciendo pucheros a Jeff.

"Ustedes apestan", se quejó él, irrumpiendo en la cocina.

"¡Hey, mientras estás allí haciendo pucheros, deberías ordenar la cena para nosotros!" Wes gritó. Su respuesta fue un dedo, pero todos ellos le oyeron murmurar acerca del número del lugar tailandés que habían acordado antes.

En el momento en que la tercera película había terminado y ellos habían finalizado su cena desde hacía tiempo, estaban bien a pesar del modo en que bebieron de nuevo, toda la comida que habían comido durante todo el día fue suficiente para impedirles estar completamente idos. Se dirigieron al bar de Nick después de esperar por Kurt para el show. Nick mantenía una sección VIP en la parte trasera pero, para este fin de semana, estaba cerrada, un rudo portero cuidaba de la sección acordonada. La levantó para ellos, asintiendo hacia Nick mientras pasaban a través.

Dentro de la alcoba había un pequeño bar, así como varias sillas de felpa y un par de sillones. Todo el mundo cubrió los muebles con ellos mismos, contentos de escuchar la música y sobrios hasta un poco antes de que empezaran a beber más. El bolsillo de Blaine zumbó y sacó su teléfono para encontrar un mensaje de texto de Kurt diciéndole que estaba en camino. Blaine recordó apenas darle su nombre al portero afuera y él estaría siendo dejado entrar sin tener que esperar y luego lo dirigiría a la zona VIP.

Nick estaba enseñándoles cómo mezclar algunas nuevas bebidas cuando a Blaine se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y descubrir a Kurt abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Sólo tuvo un momento para mirar la apretada camisa negra de Kurt, la forma en que se aferraba a sus bíceps y pecho, sus jeans ajustados a la piel (_oh dios, sus muslos…_) y su cabello desordenado antes de que el portero lo dejara pasar.

Blaine reaccionó saliendo de eso, levantándose para saludar a Kurt y cerrar la puerta de la sección VIP, la música aquietándose inmediatamente. "¡Hey, Kurt! Me alegro de que hayas podido venir".

Se abrazaron cálidamente y luego Blaine le llevó al mini bar donde los demás estaban reunidos. "Chicos, él es Kurt. Kurt, ellos son Wes, David, Nick, Thad y Jeff". Señaló hacia cada chico a su vez antes de tirar de Kurt hacia adelante un poco más. "Todos hemos crecido juntos".

Kurt estrechó cada una de sus manos. "Mucho gusto, caballeros".

Nick resopló, vertiendo todo lo que estaba mezclando en una copa y entregándosela a Thad. "Tú no estarás diciéndonos así mucho tiempo", bromeó.

"Sí, Nick es un verdadero imbécil cuando está borracho", lanzó Jeff, sonriendo por encima del borde de su vaso.

"Sigue así, Sterling, y voy a tener que echarte", advirtió Nick, arruinando su tono serio y arrojando una cereza hacia él.

Jeff la desvió, lo que hizo que golpeara a Thad en un lado de su cabeza. "¡Qué demonios, Jeff!"

"¡Nick empezó!"

"¡No, tú comenzaste llamándome imbécil!"

"Bueno, lo _eres_".

Blaine aclaró su garganta. "Sí, olvida lo que dije, yo no conozco a estos tipos, deben ser personas de las vainas". (1)

"¿Ah, sí?", Kurt rió.

Wes pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Blaine. "Oh, _Blainers_, deja eso, nos amas".

"¿Blainers?" Kurt dijo, una delicada ceja elevándose mientras sonreía.

Blaine se acercó y dio un manotazo a Wes. "No, no Blainers".

"Blaaaaiiiiiiners", cantó Wes.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ti?" Nick preguntó, abandonando finalmente su discusión con Jeff y mirando a Kurt.

"Oh, no, gracias, no voy a beber", dijo Kurt, mandando la oferta lejos.

"Aww, ¿por qué no, _Kurtsie_?" Wes preguntó, envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de Kurt.

"Mmm, oh, algo malo sucedió la última vez que bebí". Los ojos de Kurt vacilaron hacia Blaine por un breve momento. Wes captó la mirada pero se encogió de hombros.

"¡Hey, hombre, no te preocupes, estás entre amigos!" dijo Thad. "Bebe, no vamos a juzgarte".

"Diablos, con todo lo que hemos estado bebiendo en este fin de semana, somos los últimos para juzgar" lanzó David.

"Tú no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres", murmuró Blaine, empujando a Wes lejos para que pudieran tener una conversación semi-privada.

"Es sólo…"

"Lo entiendo, pero no te sientas como si tuvieras que abstenerte sólo por lo que pasó".

Kurt asintió, considerando sus opciones. "¿Puedo tener un poco de agua por ahora?" le preguntó a Nick.

"Por supuesto".

"Hey, apuesto que Blaine nunca te habló de la vez que intentó entrar en el equipo de béisbol", dijo Jeff, sonriendo cuando Blaine se quejó.

"No, Jeff, sólo, _no_".

"Oh, vamos, Blainers", bromeó Kurt, empujando su costado. "Quiero escuchar historias de tu juventud".

"No, tú realmente no quieres".

Kurt sonrió. "Cuanto más te resistes, más quiero escuchar". Hizo una seña a Jeff. "Hazlo, continúa".

Todos los muchachos trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo, contando a Kurt historias que hacían a Blaine enrojecer. Eventualmente consiguieron que Kurt comenzara a tomar bebidas mezcladas con ellos y luego pasaron a tomar tragos. Kurt estaba literalmente llorando de la risa después de una historia particularmente embarazosa que implicaba a Blaine y un vibrador cuando Blaine decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

"Oh, Kurtsie, tengo que contarte acerca de la vez que el decano atrapó a Blainers en un vestido", dijo Wes, jadeando mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

"O podría decirle acerca de esa vez en el octavo grado cuando tuviste una erección en medio de Inglés," cortó Blaine con saña, mirando a su amigo.

"O podríamos ir a bailar un rato", dijo Wes, con un rubor tiñendo su piel oscura.

"Eso fue lo que pensé", dijo Blaine. Todos se fueron a la parte principal del club, la música fuerte y golpeando mientras bailaban juntos. Chicas parecieron surgir de la nada, restregándose contra ellos. El resto de los chicos fueron con ellas pero le dejó a Blaine una sensación claramente incómoda.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en la pista de baile, él y Wes hicieron su camino de regreso a la zona VIP para conseguir algo de beber. Ellos se apoyaron contra la puerta, mirando a sus amigos. La mandíbula de Blaine se tensó cuando vio a David y a Kurt restregándose uno contra el otro y luchó para calmar sus celos.

_David es heterosexual._

_Y casado._

_Con una mujer._

_Ellos sólo están bailando._

_Realmente muy cerca._

_Deja de mirar._

"¡Wow, te tiene mal!", gritó Wes por sobre la música.

Volvió su cabeza con tanta rapidez, que Blaine pensó que podría haberse sacado un músculo. "¿Qué?"

"El chico de moda allá, si la mirada que le estás disparando a David es cualquier indicación. Incluso después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar, todavía te sientes mal por él". Wes lo miraba de esa manera en particular que tenía, de un modo que lo hacía querer abrirse. Logró hacer un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

"Me gusta, sí, ya se los dije, chicos". Trató de apartar sus ojos de donde Kurt y David estaban prácticamente follando en la pista (bueno, tal vez eso era un poco exagerado, pero estaban bailando muy cerca) y fracasó. Sus ojos siguieron las duras líneas acentuadas por la ropa ajustada de Kurt, sus dedos con ganas de pasar por el grueso y desordenado cabello hasta que estuviera incluso más desordenado.

"No, pero te tiene _ma_l, hombre".

"No sé qué hacer". Blaine no sabía cómo Wes le oía sobre el golpeteo de los graves pero allí estaba él, con su brazo envuelto apretando alrededor de los hombros de Blaine.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer _algo_?" Wes preguntó. "Quiero decir, él te utilizó, ¿por qué vas a querer hablar con él de nuevo?"

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros y saliéndose de su brazo. "No es así, él-"

"Blaine, la última vez que te besó, él estaba borracho, buscando tu trasero y sólo quería hacerse sentir mejor".

"No, Wes-"

"¿Estás en serio defendiendo sus acciones?" Wes arqueó una ceja.

"En realidad no, pero hay más-"

"Yo no creo que sea digno de ti".

El fuego ardió en los ojos de Blaine mientras miraba a su amigo. "¿Vas a dejarme hablar o sólo seguirás interrumpiendo?"

"Bueno, interrumpiendo causo arrebatos más divertidos, pero voy a dejarte hablar".

"Kurt no lo hizo para hacerme daño, sólo estaba vulnerable. Hemos hablado sobre ello y él me pidió disculpas, varias veces. Y tal vez sea parcialmente mi culpa por permitírselo o algo así".

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, exactamente no lo alejé en el momento en que me besó y yo como que le di un beso en Navidad. Quiero decir, no estoy seguro de cuál de los dos se inclinó primero y-" Se interrumpió al ver el rostro de Wes y suspiró con exasperación. "Mira, no estoy diciendo que vamos a estar juntos o a durar para siempre ni nada, pero vamos a trabajar en esos asuntos y ver a dónde nos lleva". Él miró a su amigo. "¿Cuál es tu problema, de todos modos? Parecías realmente muy amigable con él hace una hora".

Wes sonrió. "Relájate, Blainers, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que fueras en serio sobre él". Envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaine de nuevo, apretando y lo llevó de vuelta a la pista de baile. "¡Vamos a bailar!"

El resto de la noche estuvo dividida entre la pista de baile y la sala VIP, además de un breve momento cuando Jeff acorraló a Kurt en el baño de hombres.

"Será mejor que no lastimes a Blaine", le dijo arrastrando las palabras, su aliento alcohólico colándose fuertemente sobre la cara de Kurt.

"No alcanzo a ver cómo mi relación con Blaine es asunto tuyo", respondió Kurt, tratando de mantener la burla en su voz.

Jeff se puso de pie un poco más derecho y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Es totalmente nuestro asunto porque somos sus mejores amigos y él siempre lo ha pasado mal cuando se trata de chicos". Él parpadeó lentamente. "Nosotros sólo queremos que él sea feliz".

Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovido de lo protectores que estaban los amigos de Blaine. Él colocó una reconfortante mano sobre brazo de Jeff. "Te juro que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no hacerle daño esta vez". Jeff sonrió con un poco de tristeza y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia afuera al ritmo pulsante del club.

Después de mucho engatusarlo, ellos consiguieron exitosamente llevar a Kurt a su mismo nivel de embriaguez y rieron disimuladamente mientras observaban a él y a Blaine gravitando uno sobre el otro, sentándose cerca cuando estaban en la sala VIP y bailando aún más cerca en la pista. Salieron poco después de las tres de la mañana, parando a comer en un restaurante antes de dejar a Kurt fuera de su edificio.

"Hey, lo voy a llevar, llevar hasta su piso", dijo Blaine, saliendo después de Kurt. Hizo caso omiso de los abucheos, siguiendo a Kurt en el edificio y en el ascensor. En el momento en que las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, retrocedió con Kurt hasta la pared y enterró su cara en su cuello. Los dedos de Kurt llegaron a enredarse en la parte trasera de su camisa mientras él dejaba escapar un gemido.

"Joder, hueles tan bien", susurró, sus labios rozando sobre la pálida columna del cuello de Kurt con cada palabra. Podía sentir el aliento de Kurt recibiéndolo mientras respondía con sus pechos presionados uno contra el otro, podía sentir su aliento caliente contra la mejilla de Blaine. Se obligó a retirarse, presionando sus frentes juntas. "Realmente tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo".

"Blaine...", Kurt gimoteó, apretando sus dedos en su camisa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y negó con la cabeza. "No así. Quiero que nuestro primer beso real lo sea, que sea real y sobrio". Sintió la risa de Kurt mientras se abrían las puertas en su piso y dio un paso hacia atrás. Caminó con Kurt hasta su puerta y se inclinó, besando su mejilla.

"Buenas noches, Kurt".

"Buenas noches, Blaine".

En el momento de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Kurt presionó su mano contra su pecho sobre su palpitante corazón, su cabeza nadando con el alcohol y algo más.

**888**

N/T: ¿Alguien dijo Warblers? Realmente a-do-ré este capítulo.

1. Cuando Blaine dice "_pod people_" hace referencia a la película "La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos". Son gente que vive en "pods", eran vainas (de plantas), como estuches. Y salían para devorar los cuerpos de los seres humanos y después volvían a sus "pods".

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **_**peter-pan-equals-luv**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** sweetklaine, RuthJB, Dany de Criss, mary de hobbit, DarrenCEsp, Feer Hummel, Anne, GigiWagon **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Sólo un amable recordatorio: Kurt **_Blaine_** :)**

**888**

**Capítulo III.**

**Creo que Nick me envenenó**

**Como, 90% seguro**

_¿Qué? Él no haría eso_

**Entonces, ¿por qué me siento como si estuviera muriendo?**

_Se llama resaca, Kurt ;)_

**Te odio**

_Realmente no lo haces_

**Como sea**

_Toma un trago_

**¿Estás sugiriendo en serio que beba MÁS?**

_La mejor cura para la resaca es más alcohol_

**Eso es estúpido**

_;)_

Blaine sonrió hacia su teléfono mientras los chicos lo rodearon con sus vasos y los levantaron. "Por muchos años más haciendo esto", dijo. Una vez más, todos hicieron una mueca cuando chocaron sus vasos juntos y bebieron su trago antes de comenzar su tradición dominical de videojuegos. Eligieron el máximo juego provocador de maldiciones desde su juventud: Mario Kart.

Las reglas eran muy simples, tomaban un trago si ellos maldecían o 'morían', y siempre era divertido, aún si sólo podían jugar cuatro a la vez. Los otros dos trataban de hacer que los jugadores maldijeran mientras mantenían un registro de cuántos tragos tenían que tomar. Blaine envió mensajes de texto a Kurt a lo largo del día, comprobando su resaca y burlándose de él por la noche anterior.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, los chicos tuvieron que irse, ebriamente tomaron taxis al aeropuerto o a la estación de tren mientras que dejaron a Blaine con un desastre en su apartamento. Él se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose flotar por todo el consumo de alcohol. No limpiaría, porque además, borracho le gustaba esconderse las cosas y no quería pasar dos horas en busca de su cartera _de nuevo_.

En su lugar, se tendió sobre la sala de estar, bebió agua, comió un poco de lo que ya había ordenado y habló con Kurt, quién había seguido su consejo. Le informó a Blaine que había sido afortunado porque Sophie estaría en Georgia con sus abuelos durante el largo fin de semana (Sophie tendría, de mala gana, que aceptar la comida de la mamá de Jordan), ya que Kurt había terminado borracho otra vez. Blaine sólo se rió y le dijo que iba a compensarlo llevándole a almorzar al día siguiente, y luego lo convenció para ver una película con él por teléfono. Se quedaron dormidos con el sonido de la respiración del otro.

**888**

Blaine no sabía qué esperar cuando recogió a Kurt a la mañana siguiente, pero no esperaba al despeinado hombre que le abrió la puerta.

"¿Tienes que golpear tan fuerte?" Kurt prácticamente gruñó.

Blaine sonrió. "Aww, ¿qué pasa?"

"Por segunda vez en pocos días, me he despertado con una resaca y ambas son tu culpa". Trató de mantener su rostro con el ceño fruncido pero las comisuras de sus labios se movieron, llevándoselo lejos.

"Vamos, te voy a comprar el desayuno y una vez más serás feliz conmigo y olvidarás todo acerca de tu resaca".

Se dirigieron hacia la cafetería a la que Blaine había ido con los Warblers los últimos dos días y, después de comer una pila de panqueques, Kurt a regañadientes admitió que se sentía mejor. La charla fue ligera y feliz, y cuando Blaine le soltó a Kurt el ir después a dar un paseo alrededor de Central Park, Kurt no se molestó en luchar contra su sonrisa al inclinar su rostro para aceptar un beso de Blaine en su mejilla. No podría estar seguro de que no estaría realmente flotando por el resto del día.

**888**

Septiembre se desvaneció en octubre y los últimos vestigios de calor se aferraban al aire fresco del otoño. El fin de semana Warblers había traído una nueva cercanía a la relación de Blaine y Kurt y Blaine se unía frecuentemente a Kurt y a Sophie para la cena después de que Kurt saliera del trabajo, a veces disfrutaban de una película después y hablaban, siempre hablaban. El espacio en el sofá se hacía más y más pequeño a medida que ellos se iban acercando.

El último martes del mes era Halloween y cada clase en la escuela tenía una fiesta para celebrar, los estudiantes y los profesores vestían con disfraces y disfrutaban de las golosinas que los padres traían. Cuando Kurt llegó a recoger a Sophie, sonrió por el traje de Blaine, habiéndoselo perdido por la mañana.

"¿Un pirata?", se echó a reír.

Blaine tiró del aro falso pegado a su oreja, sonriendo de vuelta y encogiéndose de hombros. "Fue rápido y fácil", dijo, señalando la bufanda verde alrededor de su cabeza y el parche en el ojo que había colocado por encima del mismo. "Además, no puedes burlarte de mí si ni siquiera estás usando uno".

"Estoy llevando un traje, soy un ícono de la moda", Kurt le informó con altivez, con una pose llamativa y sonriendo cuando Blaine sólo se rió. Sophie puso su mano sobre su mejilla, volteándolo para quedar de frente a ella.

"Dada, ¿pede ir Baine a duces con noshotos?"

Kurt lo miró por un momento antes de decirle a Sophie, "No lo sé, cariño, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?"

Ella bajó de los brazos de su padre y caminó hacia Blaine, quien se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Baine".

"¿Sí, señorita Sophie?"

"¿Queres ir a duces con mi?"

"¡Me encantaría, señorita Sophie, gracias por invitarme!"

Sophie soltó una risita y volvió hacia Kurt, sosteniendo sus brazos en alto hasta que él la recogió. "Te enviaré los detalles", dijo Kurt, sonriendo mientras se alejaban.

"Suena bien para mí", respondió Blaine, diciendo adiós a Sophie.

Fiel a su palabra, cuando Blaine miró su teléfono durante la hora del almuerzo, Kurt le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole cuándo sería un buen momento para que se vieran en su apartamento. Intercambiaron mensajes hasta que la segunda clase de Blaine llegó y tuvo que mantener su teléfono alejado. No fue hasta que llegó a casa y se quitó el traje de pirata que Blaine se dio cuenta de que no tenía un disfraz para la noche. La cosa del pirata había sido sólo para la clase y ni siquiera era un disfraz completo, definitivamente no era suficiente para una noche de truco o trato. Kurt le había dicho que él y Sophie estarían vestidos con disfraces a juego, aunque se negó a decir de qué. Blaine rebuscó alrededor de su armario, en busca de un traje que pudiera ser improvisado rápidamente pero que tuviera sentido.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando encontró los artículos perfectos de ropa antes de ducharse y estilizar su cabello lo mejor que pudo con tan poco tiempo. Se puso su disfraz y miró el efecto completo en el espejo.

Sus rizos rebeldes habían sido cuidadosamente estilizados con la firma del copete de Elvis, con unos cuantos cabellos sueltos cayendo en la frente. Su camisa a rayas en blanco y negro era un poco estrecha, pero la chaqueta negra del jean con costuras blancas encajaba perfectamente. Los pantalones a juego eran sólo ajustados de un lado y dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se inclinaba para enrollarlo ligeramente hasta los tobillos. Frunció el ceño ante los calcetines blancos, con la esperanza que se quedaran arriba, y miró por encima de sus brillantes zapatos negros para asegurarse de que no hubiera marcas de desgaste. Satisfecho con su apariencia, tomó su billetera, las llaves y el teléfono antes de dirigirse al apartamento de Kurt.

Llamó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Kurt vestido con una especie de túnica verde claro, el frente abierto y pegado hasta la mitad de su pecho, dejando al descubierto parte de la pálida piel que se encontraba debajo, y- "¿Aquellas son mallas?" Blaine le preguntó, su voz un poco ahogada al ver esas largas piernas cubiertas del material elástico verde oscuro.

"Sí", dijo Kurt, sonriendo. "Soy Peter Pan". Se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a Blaine. Sophie corrió hacia él, chocando contra sus piernas.

"¡BAINE!"

Blaine se rió, levantándola. "¡Hola, señorita Sophie! ¿Estás lista para ir a pedir dulces?"

Ella asintió vigorosamente antes de retorcerse en su agarre. "¡Yo bonita, Baine!" dijo señalando su atuendo. Estaba vestida como Campanita, su cabello rubio recogido en un moño y utilizando el vestido oficial de Campanita con mangas de color carne y mallas. Ella levantó sus pies para que él pudiera ver las borlas en la parte superior de sus zapatillas.

"Te ves muy hermosa", le dijo Blaine, sorprendido y maravillado con todo.

"¿Qué elles?", preguntó ella, tirando de su chaqueta.

"Soy Elvis". Se levantó, impulsándose hacia adelante de modo que estuvo sobre los dedos de sus pies, sus rodillas flexionadas y los brazos echados hacia atrás antes de volver a su posición y fruncir sus labios. "Gracias, muchas gracias".

Sophie se rió mientras Kurt rodaba sus ojos, sin molestarse en reprimir una sonrisa mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Blaine sonrió y comenzó a cantar, "No eres más que una perra de caza, llorando todo el tiempo".

Sophie se echó a reír, meneando su trasero mientras cantaba, "¡No elles más que una cazaaaaaaa!"

Kurt regresó a la sala de estar, ajustando el cinturón marrón alrededor de su cintura antes de tomar un par de botines marrones y reír mientras Sophie seguía cantando. Agarró un sombrero de fieltro verde con una pluma roja y las brillantes alas de hada de Sophie antes de morderse el labio.

"¿Te importaría llevar mis llaves y teléfono?" le preguntó a Blaine, señalando su traje. "En realidad no hay ningún lugar para guardarlos en este disfraz".

"Oh, claro, no hay problema". Levantó a Sophie. "¿Estamos listos?"

"¡Sí!" Sophie gritó, moviéndose alegremente.

"¡Bueno, pues vámonos!" Kurt liderando el camino, cerrando la puerta antes de entregar sus llaves y el teléfono a Blaine, quien cuidadosamente los metió en sus bolsillos.

Anduvieron hacia varios puntos que Kurt había encontrado en Internet que eran buenos para dar dulces, manteniendo un ojo atento sobre Sophie mientras ella reunía los dulces y golosinas. Contaron historias sobre las travesuras del pasado con el truco o trato, sus manos balanceándose ligeramente entre ellos mientras caminaban, en ocasiones rozándose entre sí. Cada vez, Kurt quería extender la mano y agarrar la de Blaine, para entrelazar sus dedos juntos, sentir el calor de su mano contra el leve frío del aire mientras el sol se ponía, pero no lo hizo. Después de estropearlo todo en el pasado, quería asegurarse de que Blaine estaba cómodo antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, incluso tan pequeño como tomarse de las manos.

Mientras se abrían camino hacia el Barrio de Tribeca, atrapó a Blaine mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Giró su cabeza, atrapando su mirada y sonriendo mientras Sophie agarraba su mano apretándola, estaba muy emocionada de estar entre todas esas personas con brillantes vestidos. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y topó ligeramente sus manos juntas antes de tomar la de Kurt con la suya y enlazar sus dedos juntos, apretando de manera tranquilizadora. Kurt apretó de vuelta, su corazón hinchándose y una sonrisa floreciendo a través de su rostro, una que no quitó por bastante tiempo.

**888**

El otoño finalmente venció al calor, dando comienzo a noviembre con lluvias heladas y viento. Blaine lo usó como excusa para acurrucarse más cerca de Kurt en las noches de películas, Sophie metida entre ellos bajo la manta que compartían, sus dedos entrelazados juntos a lo largo de la parte trasera del sofá sobre su cabeza. Desde ese paseo la intimidad se había abierto, habían estado entrelazando sus manos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, prácticamente mareados por la emoción.

El martes antes de Acción de Gracias se encontraban en una posición ya familiar. Sophie ya estaba en la cama, descansando para su vuelo a Ohio por la mañana. _Some Like It Hot_ (1) reproduciéndose suavemente en el fondo, lanzando una luz plateada en la habitación por lo demás oscura. Blaine la veía reproduciéndose en el rostro de Kurt, tan cerca del suyo en ese momento. Él y Sophie se irían al día siguiente para poder pasar tiempo con la familia de Kurt mientras que Sophie estaba de vacaciones de la escuela y no regresarían hasta en algún momento del sábado. Blaine se dirigiría al norte del estado para pasar las vacaciones con su propia familia, aunque él iba a regresar el viernes.

Escuchaba hablar a Kurt, palabras de vez en cuando interrumpidas por bostezos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, lento y perezoso. "¿Qué?"

Blaine sólo sacudió su cabeza, cerrando la pequeña distancia entre ellos y presionando un dulce y casto beso en sus labios. Kurt jadeó cuando sus labios hormiguearon con las familiares chispas que venían al besar a Blaine, mientras su mano subía para ahuecar su mejilla, sintiendo la barba de tres días raspar su palma. Blaine no tomó ventaja de su jadeo, se contuvo para sólo mover sus ligeramente agrietados labios contra los lisos de Kurt, una de sus manos sujetaba suavemente el brazo de Kurt. Blaine se alejó con un suave suspiro, dejando escapar un murmullo de risas cuando Kurt intentó seguirlo.

"No es que me queje", murmuró Kurt, lamiéndose los labios lentamente, "Pero ¿qué fue eso?"

Blaine se rió entre dientes. "Te dije que quería que fuera perfecto, ¿recuerdas? Viéndote simplemente hablando sobre tu día, la luz de la película a través de la habitación, me di cuenta de que aquí y ahora... era perfecto. Y sé que hemos tenido, uh, problemas en el pasado y que estamos trabajando en ellos, incluso ahora, pero yo sólo- yo quería dar el siguiente pequeño paso contigo".

Kurt parpadeó contra el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Eres tan increíble, Blaine, y me alegra el no haberte perdido". Se inclinó, rozando sus labios juntos antes de sentarse de nuevo. "Gracias por darme otra oportunidad".

Blaine le sonrió, con una mano subiendo para meter un mechón detrás de la oreja de Kurt. "Voy a extrañarte".

El estado de ánimo era una mezcla de pesimismo y alegría, intercambiando suaves besos y despedidas tristes. Sería sólo por cuatro días pero en vista de la más nueva etapa en su relación, parecía como si cuatro días fuera demasiado.

Blaine tuvo que irse no mucho después, cómo detestaba cuando tenía que hacerlo. Kurt tenía su vuelo temprano por la mañana y él tenía sus propios planes para salir temprano y conducir hasta el norte del estado. Kurt lo besó una última vez después de que caminó junto con él hacia la puerta, ambos hombres prometiendo enviar mensajes de texto cuando llegaran a sus destinos.

La descarga de adrenalina que había llegado cuando besó a Kurt se había desgastado para el momento en que llegó a casa y apenas tuvo tiempo para cambiarse su pijama antes de que se desplomara sobre su cama. El cruel sonido de su alarma lo despertó horas después y gimió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la ducha. Se vistió de manera cómoda, preparándose para conducir y ver a sus padres. Agarrando su bolsa de viaje, tomó el ascensor hasta el garaje y se fue a su coche, que utilizaba sólo en los viajes para visitar a la familia ya que era más conveniente que tomar un taxi que condujera alrededor de la ciudad. Instaló su iPod con su lista de reproducción favorita para conducir y se marchó. Fue fácil irse una vez que logró salir de la ciudad.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia Kurt, ya que estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo últimamente cada vez que tenía tiempo inactivo. Consiguió hacerlo a través del largo viaje y antes de darse cuenta, estaba llegando a casa de sus padres deteniéndose detrás de un familiar auto plateado con placas de Texas. Se sentó allí por un momento, enviando un rápido mensaje de texto a Kurt diciéndole que había llegado, mientras que simultáneamente respondía a su mensaje anterior diciéndole que se alegraba de que hubieran aterrizado seguros en Ohio. Justo había presionado enviar cuando su puerta se abrió y fue sacado por los brazos de su hermano.

"¡BLAINEY!"

"Coop, te dije que no me llames así", se quejó Blaine, rodando sus ojos y golpeando con fuerza la mano de Cooper mientras él alborotaba el cabello de Blaine.

"Está bien, Cortito", Cooper le guiñó un ojo, haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de Blaine mientras empezaba a llevarlo hacia la casa.

"Coop, necesito bajar mis maletas", Blaine le dijo, tratando de esquivar por debajo el brazo de Cooper pero eso sólo hizo que se apretara alrededor de su cuello.

"Noup, puedes bajarlas más tarde, Ethan se muere por verte".

Blaine se permitió ser llevado dentro, abrazando a sus padres y a Alice, su cuñada, antes de hacer un apretón de manos complicado con Ethan. Estaba complacido de encontrar que su sobrino no había heredado su corta estatura, ya que estaba de pie a la altura de su pecho. Entraron en la sala de estar para sentarse e iniciar una conversación, su padre haciéndoles cócteles a todos mientras se ponían al día. Ya era tarde cuando Blaine finalmente fue a buscar su maleta al coche y encontró su teléfono, abandonado sobre su asiento.

Tenía un par de mensajes de Kurt y otro de Nick. Le respondió a Nick cuando entró en la casa, dando las buenas noches a todo el mundo antes de retirarse a su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida, sin molestarse en poner cualquier producto en su cabello antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama y llamar a Kurt.

"Hey, tú", dijo Kurt, un poco sin aliento cuando contestó. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Hey, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué estás sin aliento?"

Kurt se rió. "Oh, acababa de terminar de poner a Sophie en la cama cuando oí que mi teléfono sonaba. Algo así como que corrí para alcanzarlo".

"Oh, ¿estabas emocionado por hablar conmigo?" Blaine se rió entre dientes.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Kurt con una falsa voz altanera, "Pensé que eras la Reina regresando mi llamada". Ante el bufido de Blaine, continuó, "He estado esperando por ella, tenemos algunos asuntos muy serios que discutir como el color de la mantelería para el próximo banquete y nuevos estilos de sombreros y-"

"Kurt..." dijo Blaine, cortándolo con una risa.

"Está bien, está bien", concedió.

Blaine escuchó mientras Kurt hablaba sobre el viaje en avión y el horrible tráfico en el aeropuerto y de la emoción de Sophie por ver a sus abuelos otra vez. Cuando finalmente se quedó sin cosas para decir, le preguntó a Blaine sobre su viaje, sus palabras interrumpidas por bostezos. Blaine le habló de su propio viaje sin eventualidades y conseguir el ver a la familia de su hermano por primera vez en casi un año. Hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos, los teléfonos pegados a sus oídos, la cercana y silenciosa respiración del otro era un pequeño consuelo sobre los muchos kilómetros.

Al día siguiente era Acción de Gracias y, aparte de una breve conversación cuando se despertaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, no fueron capaces de hablar o incluso mandarse mensajes. Kurt estuvo ocupado ayudando a Carole en la cocina mientras Sophie se acurrucaba en el sofá con su abuelo y su tío viendo el fútbol. La familia de Blaine tenía una tradición de jugar al fútbol en Acción de Gracias. Todos los años, lloviera o nevara, los chicos y cualquier chica que quisiera jugar se reunían afuera, separándose en equipos y hacían toda una batalla afuera. No faltaba el lodo, las rodillas raspadas o los antebrazos cortados.

Después de arreglarse y cenar, todos estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que sentarse alrededor de la sala, hablar y ver cualquier cosa que estuviera en la televisión en ese momento. Kurt llamó a Blaine después de poner a Sophie en la cama, ambos dando una breve descripción de su día antes de colgar con la promesa de hablar más al día siguiente.

La mañana del viernes encontró a Kurt y a Sophie desayunando con Mercedes y Sam, que venían desde Chicago para las vacaciones. Bromeando con ellos sobre convertirse en el tío honorario, su mano se encontraba apoyada en el protuberante vientre de Mercedes, esperando sentir las fuertes patadas. Ellos le pusieron al corriente sobre la evolución del embarazo y el nuevo álbum que Mercedes quería grabar después de que naciera el bebé. Aún estaban resistiéndose a conocer el sexo antes del nacimiento hasta que Mercedes bromeó diciendo que Sam se desesperaría antes que ella. Kurt sacudió su cabeza y apostó a que ella sería quien lo hiciera cuando el sentimiento de anidación llegara, recordando cuán loca estaba Jordan hacia el final de su embarazo.

El resto del día lo pasó en el sofá, metido entre su papá y la tía Delia. Estaban en el medio de la primera película cuando el teléfono de Kurt sonó con un mensaje de texto de Blaine, diciéndole que había llegado a casa sano y salvo. Kurt sonrió mientras escribía una respuesta cuando Delia se inclinó sobre él, alcanzando a ver el nombre.

"¿Blaine? No sabía que ustedes dos estaban hablando de nuevo", dijo Delia, arqueando una ceja.

"Es el profesor de Sophie, ya te lo había dicho".

"¿En serio?, no me acuerdo de eso".

"Mejor que te revisen la audición, se pone peor con la edad", Burt le dijo con una carcajada. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada sobre la cabeza de Kurt antes de darle un empujón con su hombro.

"Así que, ¿qué está pasando, entonces?"

Kurt revisó sus mensajes, respondiendo nuevamente a Blaine antes de decirle, "Sólo somos amigos".

"¿Ah, sí? Porque esa mirada en tu cara cuenta una historia completamente diferente", dijo Delia, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente.

No pudo evitar el enrojecimiento que se deslizó desde su cuello hasta su cara. "No sé de qué estás hablando".

"¡Oh-ho-ho, yo creo que sí lo sabes!" bromeó, picando sus costillas ligeramente y riendo mientras él daba un manotazo apartando su mano lejos antes de que su rostro se pusiera serio. "¿Estás seguro de esto, Kurt? No quiero que te rompan el corazón de nuevo".

"En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tía Delia, hice la mayor parte del rompimiento por mí mismo", dijo Kurt secamente. No había escatimado ningún detalle cuando le dijo a su familia acerca de cuándo Blaine los dejó.

"Eso no quiere decir que no resultaras herido".

"Tal vez lo merecía, no lo sé". Se encogió ligeramente de hombros con impotencia.

"Hey, nada de eso", interrumpió Burt. "No estoy diciendo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, pero no merecías tener tu corazón roto más de lo que Blaine lo tenía".

"Supongo".

"No supongas, ahora," le dijo Delia. "Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? Y no mientas, conozco esa mirada en tu cara y dice claramente, 'más que amigos'".

"Estamos tomando las cosas con calma, tratando de reconstruir nuestra amistad y ver a dónde nos lleva", dijo Kurt, mirando a ambos a los ojos. Carole entró, entregándole a Delia un vaso de agua antes de sentarse en el sillón grande de Burt con una taza de café.

"Ustedes dos dejen de estarlo fastidiando. Kurt es un chico grande, que puede manejarlo sin dos entrometidos husmeando en sus asuntos", les reprendió. Burt y Delia refunfuñaron mientras Kurt musitaba un 'gracias' hacia ella. Por mucho que quería decirles acerca de los avances que él y Blaine habían tenido en su relación, se encontró con que estaba demasiado preocupado.

¿Qué si Blaine lamentaba el haberle besado? ¿Y si cambió de opinión después y decidió que no quiere estar con Kurt y sólo está esperando para decírselo en persona? ¿Qué si al besarlo Kurt había traído los malos recuerdos?

_Qué si…_

_Qué si…_

_Qué si…_

Las palabras hacían círculos alrededor de su cabeza como buitres, sembrándose en su cerebro hasta que lo único que le quedó era la duda. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpido y que debería hablar con alguien, sólo para sacar las palabras y que el aire se encargara de despejarlas pero siguió manteniéndolas dentro.

Por la noche, cuando él y Blaine hablaban por teléfono, le permitió a la voz del otro hombre actuar como un bálsamo en su estúpidamente sobre analítico cerebro, tranquilizándose con que Blaine lo quería y no estaba sólo esperando para terminarlo. Se permitió disfrutar de las tiernas palabras y la actitud tolerante.

Sin embargo, al momento de colgar, la duda se deslizó de nuevo, manteniéndolo inquieto y al sueño tan lejano como lo había estado la noche anterior. Su agotamiento finalmente lo tiró en algún momento después de las dos y el sueño se aferró a sus ojos hasta que Sophie se despertó a las siete, deseando su leche. Hizo una selección completa mientras los demás comenzaban a moverse por la casa, panqueques, tocino, huevos, fruta cortada, cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar y añadir a la montaña de comida. Se sentaron a comer, hablando entre bocados acerca de las cosas de último minuto que necesitaban hacer antes de que los visitantes se marcharan del estado.

Después del almuerzo, Burt y Carole llevaron a todos al aeropuerto y pasaron varios momentos abrazados y prometiendo enviar mensajes y llamar y hacer planes para Navidad antes de que el grupo de Nueva York se separara del resto de ellos, para abordar el avión cuando fueron llamados. En el momento en que aterrizaron y desembarcaron, Kurt envió un mensaje a Carole y uno a Blaine diciéndoles que habían llegado bien. No fue capaz de verificar sus respuestas hasta que él y Sophie se encontraban en el taxi y cuando lo hizo, su corazón latió en su pecho mientras leía el mensaje de Blaine preguntando si podía ir después. Se mordió el labio, considerando por un momento todo eso del 'Qué si…', y los pensamientos de los últimos cuatro días se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

Le dijo a Blaine que estaban cansados, con la esperanza de posponer lo que sentía era inevitable, pero Blaine persistió, sobornándolo con la promesa de comida tailandesa de su lugar favorito. Finalmente cedió, pidiéndole a Blaine que esperara hasta las seis para venir, así él tendría el tiempo suficiente para lavar el olor de Ohio y los aeropuertos fuera de ellos. Su estómago se anudó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta esa tarde, nudo que se aflojó en el momento en que Blaine entró, se inclinó, y lo besó, una bolsa de comida en una mano y una bolsa de películas en la otra. Sus dudas yéndose lejos como la marea, los buitres huyendo mientras algo más grande e infinitamente mejor llegaba.

**888**

**N/A: Para los que no saben quién es Elvis, deja cualquier música horrible que estés escuchando y ve a comprar algunos álbumes de Elvis Presley. El disfraz al que me refiero, así como la postura de Blaine están en un link en mi perfil, para los interesados. Me inspiré en un gifset comparando a Darren con Elvis (las similitudes son impresionantes).**

N/T: ¡Espero que hayan tenido un maravilloso y excelente inicio de año!

Los capítulos de esta historia son realmente largos, así que nos estaremos viendo por aquí cada quince días; el resto de las traducciones serán semanales (para aquellos que las siguen).

Y bueno, también estoy traduciendo el 'lenguaje bebé', así que espero se logre entender lo que Sophie dice, sino, avísenme y lo cambiaré de alguna forma que logre entenderse mejor ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todxs aquellxs que comentan, leen y siguen la historia. Tal vez no debería de decir esto, pero es la consentida, ups, ya lo dije…

En fin, que tengan un muy buen finde y nos estamos leyendo.

1. _Con faldas y a lo loco_ en España, y _Una Eva y dos Adanes_ en Hispanoamérica es una película de 1959 dirigida por Billy Wilder y protagonizada por Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis y Jack Lemmon.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **_**peter-pan-equals-luv**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Isis, IrmaDCazula, DarrenCEsp, Gigi, LiaAndersonHale, Anne, RuthJB, Dany de Criss, ValeAsencio, Mary de Hobbit, sweetklaine **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Un importante agradecimiento para mi hermano porque condujo el último pedazo de nuestro viaje a casa el martes para que yo pudiera escribir el último par de páginas, lol.**

**888**

**Capítulo IV.**

Después de Acción de Gracias, las cosas se volvieron más fáciles, el peso de vigilar sus pasos uno alrededor del otro temporalmente se fue disipando a medida que se tomaban el tiempo para redescubrir la previamente prohibida intimidad. Diciembre trajo un clima más frío y muchas excusas para abrazarse, que con frecuencia se convertían en besuqueos. Pasaban su tiempo explorando lentamente cada detalle de la boca y el cuerpo del otro, aunque tuvieron cuidado de mantener sus manos al norte del ecuador, demasiado emocionados por el nuevo paso en la dirección correcta como para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera poner fin a sus actividades.

Muy pronto, la locura de las fiestas llegó y ellos quedaron atrapados en ella. La escuela estaba organizando una representación de Navidad que Blaine tuvo que preparar y la revista estaba tan activa como siempre, el negocio en pleno auge mientras continuaba creciendo. La mayoría de las veces no fueron capaces de tener una cena juntos o de ver una película. Cuando llegó el momento de la representación, Kurt, Jen, y Finn llegaron, cargando cámaras y videocámaras para poder enviar copias a los abuelos. Después, cuando la multitud se diluyó y él ya no era necesario, Blaine los llevó en un mini tour por la escuela, terminando en su salón de clases. Sophie corrió hacia la mesa en que normalmente se sentaba, tirando de su padre y de Blaine junto con ella mientras le mostraba a Kurt sus lugares favoritos.

Ninguno fue consciente del momento en que Jen tomó una foto con la cámara mientras estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el suelo con Sophie acurrucada en el regazo de Kurt mientras leía un libro que ella le había traído. Más tarde, cuando Jen se la mostró, fue golpeado por una repentina inspiración sobre qué regalar a Kurt por Navidad. Había estado agonizando por ello durante un tiempo y ¿ahora? Ahora lo sabía.

**888**

El fin de semana antes del fin de semana de Navidad, Jen se ofreció a cuidar de Sophie para que ellos pudieran tener una noche de citas. Después de una buena cena, salieron al frío aire nocturno.

"Así que..."

"Así que...", contestó Blaine, sonriendo.

Kurt rodó sus ojos, golpeando los brazos de Blaine ligeramente antes de enganchar el suyo con el de él. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a tomar una copa?"

Kurt soltó un bufido. "'¿Tomar una copa? ¿Eso es lo que vamos a hacer?"

"¡Hey, es en serio!"

"Eres un cursi", murmuró Kurt, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Blaine. "Adorable, pero cursi".

Blaine sonrió. "Delicioso queso". (1)

Kurt rodó sus ojos y permitió que Blaine liderara el camino hacia su apartamento. A ninguno de los hombres les importaba el frío ya que podían acurrucarse cerca del otro, aunque, por suerte, el apartamento no estaba demasiado lejos. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Blaine empujó a Kurt hacia su vitrina de licores.

"Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría?"

Kurt lanzó un vistazo sobre la selección. "¿Te importaría si sólo hacemos un poco de chocolate caliente?"

"No me importa en absoluto". Se dirigieron a la cocina y Blaine hizo sus bebidas mientras Kurt hablaba con él. Después, se sentaron sobre el sofá para hablar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kurt aclarara su garganta nerviosamente.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para Navidad?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Descansar y probablemente ver películas antiguas, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando, quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, es totalmente aceptable si dices que no, quiero decir, no te enojes ni nada-"

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt, toma una respiración profunda", le dijo Blaine, sonriendo mientras Kurt hacía lo que le dijo. "Bueno, inténtalo de nuevo".

"Quería saber si quieres venir con nosotros a la casa de Delia para Navidad", dijo apurado.

Blaine parpadeó sorprendido. "Oh".

"No me molestaré si no quie-"

"No, Kurt, sólo estaba pensando". Se removió un poco. "¿Estás seguro de que tu familia- ¿Ellos saben? ¿Sobre nosotros?"

"No, y no porque me avergüence ni nada".

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo has hecho entonces?", Blaine le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada a su chocolate caliente. "No lo sé. Supongo que sólo estoy preocupado".

Una mano entró en su campo de visión, deteniéndose en sus dedos mientras trazaba el borde de su taza. "¿Preocupado sobre qué?"

"Sobre, sobre nosotros, si vamos a durar. No quiero escuchar sermones si las cosas no funcionan y después del pasado día de Acción de Gracias y", Kurt suspiró. "Sólo quiero esperar, antes de decirles".

"Kurt, mírame". Kurt levantó la vista para encontrar a Blaine sonriendo suavemente. "Kurt, dijimos que haríamos esto lento y si no estás listo para hacerlo público, estoy perfectamente bien con ello. Sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante, besándolo suavemente y luego retrocediendo, apoyando sus frentes juntas. "Gracias por entenderlo. Y no estoy incómodo con nosotros, ¿sabes?"

"Shh, lo sé, lo sé", susurró Blaine. "No se trata de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Esto, esto es acerca de nosotros y si queremos mantener esto sólo entre nosotros hasta que- hasta algunos años en el futuro, entonces así será y al diablo lo que piensen los demás".

Kurt se rió ligeramente, inclinándose para besar a Blaine. "Gracias".

"Y si realmente quieres que lo haga, voy a ir contigo a Carolina del Norte", murmuró Blaine contra los labios de Kurt.

"Mmm, realmente", beso, "de verdad", beso, "quiero que lo hagas".

**888**

El siguiente miércoles los encontró una vez más en el aeropuerto, con destino a Carolina del Norte y a la casa de Delia. No había sido fácil conseguir un boleto de última hora para Blaine, pero tuvieron suerte cuando una pareja no se presentó y eso le permitió abordar. El viaje hasta el aeropuerto había sido incluso peor que la primera vez cuando fueron para el Cuatro de Julio y el nerviosismo impregnando el aire se multiplicó por diez. Aunque él y Finn seguían siendo amigos y todavía se juntaban cada vez que los Buckeyes jugaban, Blaine estaba comprensiblemente preocupado por la reacción de Burt, a pesar de que Kurt le aseguró continuamente que su padre no lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, se tensó cuando se encontraron con ellos en el aeropuerto. Carole, previsiblemente, tiró de él dentro de un fuerte abrazo y se lamentó sobre lo mucho que ella le había echado de menos y le exigió que no perdiera contacto con ella de nuevo. Pero Burt...

Burt lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, su rostro ilegible. Blaine trató de no ponerse nervioso ante su mirada, conteniendo su respiración. Si Burt estaba enojado con él-

"¿Qué hay de los Buckeyes esta temporada?", Burt le preguntó bruscamente y sin más, la tensión en sus hombros disipándose mientras negaba con su cabeza, participando en una animada conversación con él y Finn. A pesar de que no se había criado en Ohio, la madre de Blaine era de allí y le enseñó a amar al equipo, para gran disgusto de su padre. Se abrieron paso a través del aeropuerto y luego hacia un hotel diferente de la última vez, lo que significó que Blaine y Kurt no tuvieron que compartir una cama.

No que eso los detuviera.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano y manejaron hasta la casa de Delia después de una parada rápida para el desayuno y un pesado almuerzo estaba esperándolos para el momento en que llegaron. Blaine una vez más se puso nervioso, quedándose parado a un lado, con sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su pecho mientras todos los demás se abrazaban en la fría cochera afuera de la casa de Delia. No fue hasta que ella ahuecó sus mejillas entre sus heladas manos, inclinando su rostro de lado a lado, que su postura se aflojó ligeramente.

"Estás demasiado delgado", remarcó. "Vamos, antes de que la barbacoa se enfríe".

Después del almuerzo, se llevaron sus maletas a sus habitaciones, las mismas del año anterior, y desempacaron. El tiempo entre eso y la cena transcurrió poniéndose al día, especialmente con Blaine, ya que no lo habían visto en más de un año. Después, se retiraron, estando cansados por sus viajes. A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Sophie fueron los segundos en bajar, justo después de Delia y Blaine, que ya habían comenzado el desayuno.

"Buenos días", dijo Kurt al igual que Sophie mientras corría delante de él, gritándole a Blaine, quien se dio la vuelta, la levantó y la hizo girar a su alrededor en el aire mientras ella reía. Kurt sonrió suavemente hacia él, sus ojos arrastrándose de Sophie hacia las fuertes manos que la agarraban con fuerza, esos bíceps abultados bajo la fina tela de su camisa por el esfuerzo de sostenerla en alto. Tragó saliva, desviando sus ojos por un momento para encontrar a Blaine sonriendo hacia él mientras apoyaba a Sophie sobre su cadera. Kurt rodó sus ojos, tomando unos vasos para los adultos y un vaso de plástico para Sophie y llenando los cuatro con leche.

Después del desayuno, Kurt, Blaine, y Sophie salieron. Dado que Blaine no estaba preparado para dar regalos a alguien más aparte de Kurt y Sophie, necesitaba conseguir algunos para el resto de la familia de Kurt.

"Hey, ¿podemos pasar por la tienda de música, también?", preguntó, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Sophie, sentada sobre sus hombros, tiró de sus rizos.

"Oh, sí, claro". Kurt serpenteó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Blaine y metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de Blaine, ganándose una sonrisa del otro hombre. Conseguir los regalos no tomó mucho tiempo y pronto estuvieron en la tienda de libros, navegando a través de su sección de discos.

Blaine buscó alrededor hasta que encontró otro disco de Navidad, riéndose cuando Kurt sólo rodó sus ojos. Eligió unos cuantos discos más antes de que Sophie comenzara a bostezar y se dirigieron de regreso a la casa de Delia para que ella pudiera acostarse. Mientras que el día menguaba, Delia insistió en que jugaran Pictionary, diciéndole a Blaine que era una tradición.

Se dividieron en equipos: Blaine y Burt, Finn y Delia, y Kurt, Jen, y Carole, ya que había un número impar. Resultó que Blaine y Burt ganaron a todos, lo que fue impactante porque ambos eran terriblemente malos artistas. Después de que todo fue limpiado por la noche, Burt le apretó el hombro.

"¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, chico? ¡Delia ha estado gritando detrás de mi durante años!"

Blaine se sonrojó. "Uh, ¿en una alacena?", Kurt dejó salir un bufido y explicó la referencia de Harry Potter a todos los demás mientras subían las escaleras para ir a la cama.

El día siguiente era viernes y pasaron una buena parte del día decorando la casa para las festividades. Cuando Blaine preguntó por qué Delia no lo hacía antes de que ellos llegaran, se le informó que ella odiaba decorar y en cambio coaccionaba a la familia para que lo hiciera todos los años. Después de una deliciosa cena de chili hecho en casa, cortesía de Blaine, Carole consiguió que Kurt y Finn cantaran _Jingle Bells_, "por los viejos tiempos", que pronto se transformó en Kurt y Blaine cantando _Let It Snow_ y finalizó con todos alrededor del piano, cantando cualquier canción que Blaine tocara.

El sábado tuvo a Kurt, Carole, y Delia despiertos desde temprano horneando galletas para el refugio de desamparados en Carolina del Norte, ya que se ofrecían como voluntarios cuando pasaban la Navidad con Delia. Una vez que se enfriaron, todo el mundo ayudó a decorarlas, Finn ayudando a Sophie y teniendo éxito en hacer un gran desastre. Después de que terminaron y comieron una cena rápida, cargaron el coche de alquiler de Delia y se fueron al refugio. Kurt disfrutaba viendo a Blaine de voluntario, mirando como vertía todo su entusiasmo y alegría en ayudar a los menos afortunados y su sonrisa nunca dejaba su rostro. Su corazón latía en su pecho y sentía cómo un millón de mariposas jugaban en su estómago.

Oh, Dios, esto era amor, ¿no?

Sabía que se preocupaba por Blaine, sabía que le gustaba y que lo quería, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente, más grande y más suave y _más_.

Blaine levantó la vista entonces y sonrió suavemente hacia él, haciendo que las mariposas se movieran más rápido antes de que un cálido resplandor se estableciera en su pecho. Él le devolvió la sonrisa hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta cortésmente y se vio obligado a prestar atención a la línea que se había formado en frente de él. Una vez que la segunda ola de voluntarios vino a relevarlos, volvieron a la casa de Delia para un maratón de películas de Navidad. Sophie sólo duró hasta la mitad de _Cómo el Grinch se robó la Navidad_ antes de quedarse dormida. Burt la llevó a su habitación cuando él y Carole se fueron a la cama después de que la película terminó. Delia fue la siguiente, después de que _Un cuento de Navidad_ terminó y luego Jen y Finn, quién comenzó a bostezar a la mitad de _Qué bello es vivir_.

Y entonces quedaron sólo Blaine y Kurt, acurrucados juntos mientras veían _El regalo prometido_. Blaine esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos estaban durmiendo para volverse a mirar a Kurt, capturando sus labios en un beso suave. Sintió una pequeña bocanada de aliento contra sus labios mientras Kurt reía entre dientes y se presionaba aún más, su mano subiendo al cuello de Kurt.

"Te he echado tanto de menos", murmuró, salpicando besos alrededor de la boca de Kurt antes de besarlo de nuevo. "He odiado no ser capaz de besarte".

Kurt tarareó, una mano cayendo hasta la cintura de Blaine. "Yo también; ha sido horrible". Blaine se acercó más cerca mientras sus labios se movían hábilmente unos contra otros. Kurt llevó su mano debajo de la camisa de Blaine, frotando la suave piel de su espalda baja y causando que jadeara y se arquera hacia adelante. Kurt gimió cuando la medio dura polla de Blaine golpeó su muslo.

Blaine se apartó, jadeando. "Mierda, mierda, lo siento".

"Shh, no, está bien", dijo Kurt, tirando de Blaine hasta que quedó a horcajadas sobre Kurt. Se agachó, manteniéndose en balance con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Kurt contra el sofá, y barriendo su lengua por el labio inferior de Kurt. Se apartó, sin permitir a Kurt besarlo mientras bajaba por su mandíbula, sintiendo la barba áspera atrapar sus labios antes de chupar ligeramente el contorno. Kurt estaba jadeando suavemente, resoplando aliento caliente sobre la mejilla de Blaine mientras se movía más abajo, mordisqueando la piel de su garganta. Sus manos se apretaron, las uñas enterrándose contra la espalda de Blaine y haciéndolo curvarse hacia abajo y causando que ambos hombres jadearan mientras sus pollas se restregaban.

"Quiero ir a tu habitación", murmuró Blaine, haciéndose hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

Kurt buscó en sus ojos por cualquier atisbo de duda. "Está bien", susurró.

Limpiaron el pequeño desastre de la sala y apagaron la tele antes de enlazar las manos y tranquilamente hacer su camino escaleras arriba. Blaine ni siquiera hizo una pausa, abrió la puerta y jaló a Kurt dentro detrás de él. Se soltó de su mano y se arrastró hasta la cama, palmeando el lugar junto a él.

"¿Te importaría acompañarme?"

Kurt se rió suavemente antes de caminar hasta el final de la cama y arrastrase sobre Blaine, quien estaba sonriendo mientras Kurt se cernía sobre él. Blaine entrelazó sus dedos a través del fino vello en la nuca y cuello de Kurt y tiró de él hacia adelante con un juguetón, "Ven aquí".

Kurt se rió contra sus labios mientras se acercaba más, a horquillas sobre los muslos de Blaine entre sus rodillas pero sin realmente estar sentado sobre él. Kurt lo besó suavemente por un momento antes de moverse para besar la punta de la nariz de Blaine, arrastrando sus labios suavemente mientras le besaba cada párpado, luego sus mejillas, bajando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que chupó dentro de su boca, tirando suavemente de él con sus dientes. La respiración de Blaine se había vuelto un poco errática, sus dedos apretados en el cabello de Kurt mientras ladeaba su cabeza para darle mejor acceso. Kurt se tomó su tiempo, burlándose de Blaine hasta que se retorcía debajo de él.

Frustrado, Blaine agarró los muslos de Kurt y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, haciendo que ambos sisearan por la fricción cuando sus pollas se frotaron entre sí. Las manos de Blaine se arrastraron hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos antes de establecerse sobre su cintura mientras Kurt comenzaba a mecer sus caderas hacia abajo.

"Te sientes tan bien", susurró Blaine, que se extendió hasta besar a Kurt, empujando su lengua junto a la de Kurt mientras rodaba sus caderas. Kurt gimió, chupando la lengua de Blaine mientras se sujetaba de su camisa. "Joder, _Kurt_".

Kurt se separó, descansando sus frentes juntas mientras movía sus caderas más rápido. "Joder, Blaine, no puedo- no voy a durar- Joder", jadeó.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo", se quejó Blaine en acuerdo, manteniéndolo estable mientras su ritmo se hacía desigual, sus pollas deslizándose juntas y sintiéndose tan bien incluso a través del material de sus pantalones que Blaine no estaba seguro de dónde empezaban y terminaban los de Kurt y joder que no le importaba. Movió las caderas de Kurt más rápido, ningún hombre se molestó en tratar de mantenerse besándose, sus ojos se encontraron mientras que se apresuraban hacia sus clímax. Blaine deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, agarrando con dos puños el perfecto trasero de Kurt y apretándolo y luego Kurt se estremeció, su boca aflojándose mientras sus ojos se cerraban de golpe y se vino, emitiendo un pequeño gemido desde la parte posterior de su garganta.

Blaine miró con asombro cómo Kurt se deshizo, las respiraciones poco profundas, el color rojo cubriendo su rostro y que bajaba por su cuello. Deseaba ver qué tan abajo el rubor corría, quería explorar cada centímetro de esa gloriosa pálida piel, trazar un camino hacia abajo con la lengua, dientes, labios, dedos. Empujó dos veces más contra Kurt y se dejó ir, viniéndose con un gemido ahogado contra su cuello.

Yacieron allí por varios minutos mientras sus latidos disminuían y sus respiraciones se igualaban. Kurt hizo una mueca ante la sensación pegajosa de venirse en sus calzoncillos y escuchó a Blaine riendo debajo de él.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada, nada", dijo Blaine, girando para que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca. "Hola".

"Hola. Eso fue increíble".

"Mmm, definitivamente quiero una repetición". Se movió incómodo y arrugó su nariz cuando Kurt se rió. "Shush, tú, vamos". Golpeó ligeramente el trasero de Kurt cuando rodó fuera de él. Blaine se inclinó para besar la comisura de su boca. "Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación", murmuró.

"Espera". Kurt extendió la mano, agarrando su brazo mientras él se movía para bajar de la cama. Blaine lo miró interrogante. "¿Quisieras- tú, tal vez- Quieres dormir aquí conmigo esta noche?", se veía tan nervioso que Blaine ni siquiera pudo bromear al respecto.

"Por supuesto". Lo besó de nuevo y se bajó de la cama. "Voy a ir a mi habitación y me limpiaré y cambiaré y luego podemos ir a dormir, ¿suena bien?"

Kurt bostezó y asintió, sentándose. "Eso suena perfecto".

"Volveré en un par de minutos".

Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él y entró de puntillas a su habitación, ansioso de sacarse sus calzoncillos llenos de su corrida y volver con Kurt. No podía creer lo que acababan de hacer. Había pensado en moverse al siguiente nivel, considerando media docena de veces lo que acababan de hacer ahora.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras arrojaba sus ropas sucias en un rincón y agarraba el pantalón del pijama antes de caminar hasta el baño. Limpiando su entrepierna, pensó en qué tan cercanos eran ahora y cuánto más deseaba. No inmediatamente, por supuesto, pero ahora que la opción estaba ahí... Se subió sus pantalones, lanzó la toallita en el cesto y de puntillas volvió a la habitación de Kurt. Él estaba acostado en su cama bajo las mantas, con sus ojos medio cerrados mientras esperaba a Blaine.

Blaine no pudo evitar la calidez que se extendió por su pecho ante la visión. Sus ojos recorrieron el contorno del cuerpo de Kurt antes de que apagara el interruptor de la luz y caminara hasta la cama, usando la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana para guiar su camino. _Me estoy enamorando tan fuerte de este hombre_, pensó mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Kurt. Buscó a tientas el brazo de Kurt y levantó la mano para poder besar la palma antes de entrelazar sus dedos juntos sobre su pecho. Sintió a Kurt acurrucarse contra él, la tela de su camisa suave contra la espalda desnuda de Blaine, y presionar un beso en su cuello.

"Buenas noches, Blaine".

"Buenas noches, Kurt".

_Rendirse o estar listo para golpear el suelo_, Blaine pensó mientras se fue quedando dormido.

**888**

Kurt despertó con Blaine acurrucado contra él, su nariz enterrada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt. _Debimos de haber girado_, pensó, enterrándose de nuevo en la calidez de Blaine. Su mente recordó la noche anterior y sonrió. Había sido increíble y-

"Mmm", gimió Blaine, desplazándose hasta que su erección matutina se presionó contra la curva del trasero de Kurt. "Mmm, Kurt".

Kurt se dio la vuelta, su saludo matutino cortado por un bufido cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine seguía durmiendo.

"Mmm, bebé, te sientes tan-", Blaine se sobresaltó despertando cuando Kurt se arqueó hacia atrás. Se deslizó hacia atrás, su cara roja. "Oh, joder, Kurt, lo siento, yo-"

"Shh, Blaine, está bien", susurró Kurt, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Blaine tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al recordar la noche anterior. Se dejó caer de nuevo y sonrió tímidamente a Kurt. "Buenos días".

"Buenos días. Me gustaría besarte pero-"

"-aliento de la mañana", dijeron al mismo tiempo. Kurt se rió entre dientes mientras se estiraba perezosamente. "Debería levantarme, Sophie se despertará pronto".

"Tú sólo relájate, voy a buscarla después de que me ponga una camisa", le dijo Blaine, inclinándose para besarlo, sus bocas firmemente cerradas. "Ven abajo hasta que estés listo".

"¿Estás se-"

"Sí, estoy seguro, vuelve a dormir". Después de un beso más, Blaine se arrastró fuera de la cama y se fue, dando a Kurt una vista privilegiada de su musculosa espalda y la parte baja del pijama que parecía ser sostenida por una marejada gloriosa del trasero de Blaine. Mordió su labio, esperando hasta que la puerta se cerró con un casi silencioso chasquido antes voltearse y chillar en su almohada como una adolescente.

Blaine se fue a su habitación y se detuvo afuera de la puerta de Sophie y escuchó las señales que revelaban que ella estaba despierta. Rápidamente tomó una camisa de manga larga de su cómoda prestada y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Sophie de pie en el pasillo, frotándose sus ojos con cansancio. Ella lo vio y de inmediato se acercó, sosteniendo sus manos en alto.

Blaine la tomó en sus brazos y murmuró, "Buenos días, señorita Sophie. ¿Tuviste una buena noche?" Sintió que ella asentía contra su hombro mientras bostezaba. "Vamos, vayamos a preparar el desayuno".

"Oh-tay", suspiró ella.

Para su sorpresa, Delia ya estaba despierta y sacando una bolsa de chispas de chocolate para ponerlas en la masa para panqueques que estaba mezclado. Ella los saludó entusiastamente (tal vez más de lo necesario, pensó Blaine) y Blaine se acercó para trabajar cocinando el tocino. Casi habían terminado cuando Kurt bajó, bostezando y sonriendo mientras se agachaba para recoger a Sophie.

"Buenos días, cariño", la arrulló, dejando odiosos besos babosos sobre todas sus mejillas y rió cuando ella se retorció. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Delia sonriéndole de forma conocedora y cuando miró interrogante a Blaine, el otro hombre se encogió de hombros. "Así que, uh, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar?"

Después de que le aseguraron que no era necesario, se sentó a la mesa con Sophie y observó mientras ella coloreaba. El resto de la familia le siguió no mucho después y todos se sentaron a comer antes de dirigirse a la sala para abrir los regalos. Al igual que el año anterior, todos se acomodaron alrededor de la sala de estar, Kurt y Blaine sentados uno al lado del otro en frente del sofá con Sophie entre ellos. Burt y Carole comenzaron a separar los regalos y entregarlos a la persona correspondiente.

Todo el mundo desenvolvió sus regalos, exclamando sobre esto y lo otro y observando con alegría mientras los demás abrían sus obsequios. Blaine ayudó a Sophie a dar su regalo a su papá, uno que ellos habían hecho en clase y mantuvieron en secreto. Era un marco para fotos adornado con una guirnalda hecha con un pequeño plato de papel envuelto en hilo verde y cubierto de brillos. Dentro había una foto de Sophie, tomada por Blaine un día durante las clases, su cabello en abultadas coletas mientras ella sonreía a la cámara. Los otros estudiantes habían hecho lo mismo, pero Blaine había guardado el de Sophie, prometiéndole que después podrían sorprender a Dada con eso.

Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas; Sophie se parecía tanto a las fotografías de bebé de su madre a veces. "Gracias, bebita", le susurró, recogiéndola entre sus brazos mientras ella se reía.

"-naya, Dada". Ella le dio un beso y se volvió para jugar con sus juguetes. Kurt sonrió entre lágrimas a Blaine y le musitó un 'Gracias'.

"Ahora, tu presente", dijo Kurt, entregándole a Blaine un pesado cuadrado envuelto.

Blaine tiró de él para abrirlo y encontrar una copia de la primera edición de _Peter Pan_ y dejó caer su mandíbula. "Kurt, esto- yo- qué-", sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

"Sé que has estado buscándolo y lo encontré sepultado bajo un montón de viejos ejemplares de libros sobre vampiros adolescentes de mierda en una tienda de segunda mano".

"Kurt, esto es increíble, simplemente- Gracias, muchas gracias". Se inclinó hacia adelante, jalando a Kurt dentro de un fuerte abrazo. "Gracias".

"De nada, cariño", murmuró Kurt de vuelta, su voz baja, así que los otros no pudieron escuchar.

Blaine se apartó y dejó salir una fuerte risa. "No quiero darte el tuyo ahora, parece tan tonto en comparación".

"Oh, vamos, eso no es justo", Kurt hizo un puchero. "¡Dámelo! ¿Por favor?", Blaine rodó sus ojos, pero obedientemente entregó el pequeño paquete. Dentro había un marco hecho de palitos de paleta, artísticamente decorados con los nombres de Sophie y de Blaine en una delicada escritura en la parte inferior. En el marco estaba la foto que Jen había tomado de ellos la noche de la representación de Navidad de Sophie.

"Yo sé que no es mucho, pero cuando Jen me mostró la foto, pensé que sería lindo y yo estaba un poco inspirado por los adornos que los niños hicieron, pero es estúpido y-"

Kurt escuchó a Blaine balbucear por un momento antes de extender la mano y apoyarla en su brazo. "Me encanta, Blaine, muchas gracias".

La boca de Blaine se cerró de golpe y su piel morena se sonrojó ligeramente. "De nada".

La familia de Kurt vio el intercambio silenciosamente pero con mucho interés.

**888**

Dos días después, estaban empacando para regresar a casa. Kurt había captado a Delia mirándolo como si supiera algo durante el último par de días y finalmente le preguntó sobre ello mientras hacían la cena para la noche antes de que se marcharan.

"Lo vi".

"¿Qué?"

Delia niveló su mirada hacia él. "Vi a Blaine saliendo a hurtadillas de tu habitación la mañana de Navidad". Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que todo su cuerpo se volvió rojo mientras devanaba sus sesos buscando una excusa. "Oh, no te preocupes, chico, no soy tan tonta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes dos estando juntos?"

"Un par de meses. No quería escuchar sermones o cualquier otra cosa si esto no funcionaba".

Delia dejó caer su espátula y lo abrazó. "Oh, cariño, no tendríamos que darte un sermón. Sólo queremos que seas feliz, como te lo dijimos en Acción de Gracias. Si esto no funciona, entonces no funciona y no te lo restregaremos en la cara o te daremos un sermón ni nada".

Kurt suspiró. "Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo estoy siendo estúpido".

"Sí, lo estás siendo. ¿Cuándo planean decírselo a Burt y Carole?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Blaine dijo que no le importaba si nunca llegábamos a decirle a nadie, siempre y cuando yo estuviera feliz, pero no quiero ocultar esto de papá".

"Bueno, su secreto está a salvo conmigo". Ella lo apretó una última vez y regresó a cocinar, dándole a Kurt un montón de tiempo para pensar.

**888**

Unos días más tarde Kurt se balanceaba lentamente con Blaine, en contraste con el rápido ritmo que sonaba en el televisor mientras esperaban a que la bola cayera en Times Square.

_10..._

_9..._

Kurt se apartó para poder mirar el rostro de Blaine.

_8…_

_7…_

"Te amo".

_6…_

_5…_

El aliento de Blaine quedó atrapado en su garganta.

_4…_

_3…_

"Te amo, también".

_2…_

_1…_

Sus labios se encontraron.

**888**

**N/A: Así que realmente lo siento por la tardanza para publicar esto, pero las últimas dos semanas y media han sido una locura, ocupadas y agotadoras, dejándome con casi nada de tiempo para escribir. Para compensarlo, he dejado esto largo y un poco obsceno. No creo que jamás haya escrito frotamiento con ropa antes, así que lo siento si esto apesta. En realidad, lo siento si algo de esto apesta, pero como he dicho, estoy agotada.**

N/T: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo.

1. Se hace referencia a un juego de palabras relacionado con la pronunciación, Kurt le dice a Blaine _"Adorable, but cheesy"_, y Blaine le responde _"Delicious cheese"_. Obviamente a la hora de la traducción no resulta lo mismo… jeje.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **_**peter-pan-equals-luv**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Anne, DarrenCEsp, LiaAndersonHale, Dany de Criss, Mary de Hobbit, 1, IrmaDCazula, Isis, ValeAsencio **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo V.**

"¿Hola?"

"¡Tuviste sexo!"

Blaine alejó el teléfono mientras ella soltaba una carcajada. Sí, era su mejor amiga, Santana López. Habían crecido juntos, desde que la familia de ella se había mudado al lado de los Anderson cuando Blaine tenía seis años y habían permanecido juntos, aún después de que él se fuera a Dalton en la escuela secundaria y ella comenzara a viajar por el mundo.

Se llevó el teléfono de nuevo a su oreja mientras ella reía. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera saberlo? ¡He dicho UNA palabra!".

"Porque la Tía Tana siempre sabe".

"Como sea, 'Tía Tana'. ¿Estás de vuelta en los Estados Unidos?".

"Sep, sep, lo que significa que quiero tu sofá listo, perra, porque tenemos un montón de cosas que decir para ponernos al día".

"Muy bien, ¿cuándo vas a estar en la ciudad?", Blaine preguntó mientras llegaba al edificio, apresurándose para entrar y dejar fuera el frío clima.

"Me dirijo hacia los parentales en estos momentos. ¿Sigues trabajando en la escuela?".

"Sí". Asintió hacia la mujer detrás del escritorio mientras se dirigía a los ascensores.

"Hm, bueno, ¿estás libre este fin de semana o vas a estar muy ocupado, follando con quienquiera que estés pasando el rato, en vez de estar con tu querida y vieja amiga?".

"Encantadora como siempre, San", dijo Blaine, rodando sus ojos mientras entraba en el ascensor y pulsaba el botón de su piso. Consideró la pregunta brevemente. Era la última semana de enero, lo que significaba que Kurt estaría ocupado con la revista, listo para imprimir y eso siempre lo dejaba agotado, por lo que rara vez salían el fin de semana después. "No, no tenemos ningún plan, así que siéntete libre para venir. Voy a tener el sofá agradable y listo para ti", sonrió.

"Como sea, perra, llamaré a su cama. ¡Nos vemos en dos días!". Ella colgó antes de que él pudiera replicar, dejándolo rodando sus ojos y metiendo su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Asintió a la recepcionista mientras pasaba y se abría paso a la oficina de Kurt en la parte posterior.

"Hey, Leigh, ¿está con alguien?", preguntó Blaine, haciendo una pausa en su escritorio afuera de la puerta de Kurt.

"¡Hola, Blaine! En realidad, está al teléfono ahora mismo. ¿Está el Sr. Hummel esperándote?"

"No, quería darle una sorpresa". Blaine le hizo un guiño.

"Bien, sigue adelante y entra, no voy a decirle", se rió Leigh. Blaine sonrió abiertamente, abriendo la puerta y pisando el interior, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de él. Kurt estaba sentado en su escritorio con Sophie en su regazo, tratando de mantenerla tranquila mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

Tan pronto como ella lo vio, Sophie dejó escapar un gritito y se bajó del regazo de Kurt gritando, "¡Baine! ¡Baine!".

Él se agachó para recogerla, haciéndola callar y mirando a Kurt con culpa. Kurt se limitó a mirarlo cariñosamente, aunque un poco exasperado. Blaine mantuvo a Sophie ocupada hasta que Kurt terminó y se acercó, colapsando en su sofá detrás de donde Blaine estaba sentado en el suelo.

"Hey, cariño", dijo Blaine, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder sonreírle a Kurt, quien se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo, boca abajo.

"Hola, cariño. ¿A qué debo esta agradable sorpresa?"

"Sólo vine a recoger a Sophie y llevarla a casa".

Kurt parpadeó estúpidamente hacia él. "¿Qué?".

Blaine se movió de su lugar para sentarse sobre el sofá, frente a él. "Bebé, estás agotado. Voy a llevar a Sophie hasta el apartamento y cuando llegues a casa, ella estará limpia y en la cama y tendrás una agradable comida caliente y, si eres bueno, una bañera llena de agua caliente". Kurt abrió la boca para protestar, pero Blaine lo interrumpió con un beso. "No, nada de eso. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y nosotros vamos a estar esperándote cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo?".

Kurt se inclinó por otro beso. "Eres perfecto", suspiró, su aliento fantasmal sobre los labios de Blaine.

"En realidad no, pero es dulce que lo creas", se rió Blaine. Se puso de pie y apretó a Kurt entre sus brazos. "Nos vemos en unas horas".

"Gracias", murmuró Kurt sobre su suéter. Se abrazaron el uno al otro por un momento antes de soltarse. Kurt agarró a Sophie, besándola y diciéndole que se iría con Blaine, mientras Blaine se encogía en su chaqueta y le tendía a Sophie la suya. Juntos, consiguieron abrigarse y salir por la puerta.

Fiel a su palabra, Sophie estaba limpia, durmiendo a pierna suelta en su habitación, un plato de pollo, arroz, verduras, y un rollo estaban servidos en la mesa, vapor suavemente flotando de ellos y Blaine estaba llenando un vaso con agua. Tan pronto como Kurt estuvo situado en la mesa y comiendo, Blaine se fue al baño y preparó un baño caliente, completándolo con burbujas de lavanda perfumada.

"¿Qué? ¡La lavanda ayuda a relajarte!", Blaine le dijo con indignación cuando Kurt se limitó a mirarlo. Kurt rodó sus ojos, riéndose mientras empezaba a desnudarse. Desde Navidad, habían progresado desde frotarse vestidos a frotarse desnudos (lo cual tenía la ventaja adicional de que no arruinaban sus pantalones) y por lo tanto tampoco estaban avergonzados cuando ambos se desnudaban. Blaine se deslizó primero en la bañera y le indicó a Kurt que se sentara delante de él.

Una vez que estuvieron acomodados, Blaine lentamente comenzó a masajear los hombros de Kurt, usando un poco de gel de la ducha para ayudar a que sus manos se movieran sin problemas. Kurt dejó escapar un gemido, su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante mientras Blaine trabajaba sobre él.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que tienes manos mágicas", dijo Kurt. Sintiendo la respuesta de Blaine como una risa vibrando contra su espalda mientras sus resbaladizas manos amasaban los adoloridos músculos.

"Mmm, ¿te refieres como a aquellos dedos que vibran o algo así? Porque eso es realmente pervertido", sonrió Blaine, riendo cuando Kurt alcanzó a golpearlo. Tiró de los hombros de Kurt, hasta que estuvo recostado sobre él, el gel de la ducha haciéndolos deslizarse juntos a medida que se relajaban. Blaine comenzó a frotar los brazos y el pecho de Kurt mientras el otro hombre suspiraba.

Permanecieron sentados allí durante unos minutos, Kurt lentamente quedándose dormido mientras las manos de Blaine trabajaban sobre su pecho antes de moverse hacia abajo. Su aliento se atoró mientras largos dedos trazaban ligeramente los músculos definidos de su abdomen y los huesos de sus caderas. "Blaine...".

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué estás- ¡Oh!", los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe mientras una de las manos de Blaine hacía círculos alrededor de su medio dura polla y empezaba a moverse, acariciando lentamente. Kurt gimió, inclinando su cabeza de nuevo contra el hombro de Blaine mientras sus manos peleaban por sujetarse de sus muslos. "Joder".

"Shhh, tienes que estar en silencio", murmuró Blaine en su oído, torciendo su muñeca. Kurt mordió su labio, respirando pesadamente a través de su nariz mientras trataba de contener los ruidos que amenazaban con escapar. "Te sientes tan bien, tan caliente y grueso en mi mano. Estoy tan contento de que las cosas funcionaran para nosotros, me alegro de que hayas vuelto a entrar en mi vida porque he estado pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo", susurró Blaine, su agarre volviéndose más apretado mientras su mano trabajaba más rápido sobre la polla de Kurt. El agua proporcionaba la suficiente lubricación, ya que la fricción se sentía perfecta mientras el pulgar de Blaine se acercaba a recorrer lo largo de la cabeza de su polla y su otra mano se trasladaba a acunar las bolas de Kurt. Podía sentir la polla de Blaine, dura y larga, contra su trasero, moviéndose mientras él lo trabajaba a lo largo, el cuerpo de Kurt tensándose mientras el calor se acumulaba bajo su estómago.

"No puedo esperar para ver cómo te vienes; eres tan hermoso cuando te dejas ir". La boca de Blaine pegada a su hombro mientras su brazo subía, rodeando el torso de Kurt y jalándolo completamente sobre su regazo, su dura polla recorriendo lo largo de la grieta de Kurt mientras su mano se movía más rápido bajo el agua. Kurt gimoteó cuando la cabeza de la polla de Blaine rozó su entrada, el fuego en él ardió mientras se sacudía, corriéndose casi en silencio, pequeños gemidos y jadeos sin aliento escapando mientras sus uñas se hundían en la pierna de Blaine.

Antes de venirse, Blaine comenzó a empujar frenéticamente contra él, la mano que estuvo previamente acariciando la polla de Kurt ahora estaba envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. Dientes se hundieron en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras Blaine se corría, todavía restregándose contra él hasta que ambos quedaron desechos, a la deriva en la sucia bañera.

"Esto es muy asqueroso", dijo Kurt de repente, su voz demasiado fuerte ante el silencio.

Blaine se rió, presionando su rostro en el hombro de Kurt. "Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué dices si nos enjuagamos antes de que vuelva a casa?"

"¿Te-", Kurt dudó antes de continuar, alentado por el murmullo de la pregunta de Blaine. "¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí esta noche?". No miró hacia a Blaine, sólo jugaba con sus arrugadas manos debajo del agua.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, si tú quieres".

Suaves y húmedos labios se presionaron contra su mejilla. "Me encantaría".

**888**

Ambos se despertaron con el zumbido de la alarma del reloj de Kurt, sus piernas estaban enredadas entre sí y Blaine se extendía a través del pecho de Kurt. Se tomó un momento para tocar con su nariz la tela debajo de su mejilla antes de levantar su barbilla.

"Deja de mirarme", gimió Kurt, golpeando el botón del despertador y dejando caer su brazo sobre su cara.

Blaine extendió la mano, tirando de su brazo. "No, déjame ver tu hermoso rostro", le engatusó. Kurt finalmente cedió, haciendo un mohín mientras él se cernía sobre Kurt. Blaine sonrió brillantemente. "Buenos días, cariño".

"Mmm, buenos días". Estiró su cuello hacia arriba para que pudiera besar a Blaine, pero rápidamente se retiró, con su nariz arrugándose. "Lo siento, aliento matutino".

"Maldita sea, no tengo un cepillo de dientes aquí", se quejó Blaine. Se agachó, rozando sus labios juntos y Kurt justo estaba considerando profundizarlo, maldito sea el aliento apestoso, cuando su despertador sonó de nuevo.

"Joder". Se dejó caer hacia atrás, golpeando el más nuevo equipamiento que arruinaría sus intentos de tener sexo en sus vidas. Blaine suspiró, rodando fuera de él.

"Está bien, debo ir a casa de todos modos". Salió de la cama, agarrando su camisa y pantalones desde donde estaban cuidadosamente doblados sobre la mesita de noche al lado suyo y tiró de ellos mientras Kurt iba al baño. Salió justo antes de que Blaine pudiera salir de la habitación, con una pequeña taza blanca en su mano.

"Haz buches con esto alrededor de tu boca para que pueda darte un beso de despedida", le exigió. Blaine bajó la vista para ver que estaba llena de un líquido azul y le llegó un fuerte olor a antiséptico. Sonriendo ligeramente, lo tomó y sorbió toda la cosa, obedientemente enjuagando su boca. Moviéndose para pasar a Kurt, escupió en el lavabo y limpió sus labios.

"¿Satisfecho?"

Los brazos de Kurt se enredaron alrededor de su cuello mientras se inclinaba contra él. "Mucho".

"Necesitas estar listo", murmuró. Kurt suspiró, asintiendo incluso mientras se movía de nuevo para otro beso.

"Está bien, ponte en marcha", dijo finalmente, golpeando el trasero de Blaine antes de liberarlo.

"No empieces algo que no puedas terminar, Hummel", replicó Blaine, burlándose evidentemente.

"Ahora, realmente, voy a irme". Lo besó una última vez antes de irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Una vez que llegó a su piso, se desnudó y se duchó. No importando cuán reacio estaba a lavar el aroma de Kurt fuera de él, tenía que estar listo para el trabajo. El día transcurrió con sólo un rápido 'Hola' cuando Kurt dejó a Sophie y la recogió después. Blaine ya le había contado sus planes para el fin de semana la noche anterior y estuvieron de acuerdo en que probablemente no sería una buena idea que Blaine fuera otra vez esa noche, así que aparte de unos cuantos mensajes de texto y verse el uno al otro en la escuela, no hablaron. Kurt estuvo muy ocupado en el trabajo y Blaine estuvo tratando de conseguir que su apartamento quedara listo para su visitante.

Santana estaba esperando, con cierta impaciencia, por él cuando llegó a su casa la tarde del viernes, rodando sus ojos mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ordenaron comida para llevar y pasaron la noche poniéndose al día con la vida del otro, quedándose hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente. Sólo una vez que estuvieron comiendo el almuerzo, ella le preguntó acerca de esa persona con la que él estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales. Blaine le contó toda la historia, dándole detalles de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Después de que él terminó, ella lo miró cuidadosamente.

"Realmente te gusta este tipo", dijo finalmente.

Blaine mordió su labio. "Estoy enamorado de él, San".

Ella lo miró fijamente un momento más, antes de sonreír a sabiendas y hablar de los chicos y chicas con los que ella se había enganchado durante sus aventuras en el extranjero. El resto del fin de semana fue lo mismo, intercalaron sus películas favoritas e historias de su infancia. La noche del domingo, se abrazaron por un largo tiempo afuera del edificio de Blaine.

"Voy a extrañarte, hobbit", murmuró sobre su hombro.

"Voy a extrañarte también, Satanás".

Ella se echó hacia atrás, deslizando con enojo sus lágrimas. "Estaré de vuelta en un año o algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Y quiero conocer a tu chico entonces, si todavía está rondando por ahí".

Blaine asintió. "Estoy seguro de que así será".

"Bien. Será mejor él te trate bien o Snix (1) va a salir a jugar", amenazó. El conductor del taxi que esperaba en la acera bufó, irritado por tener que esperar tanto. Santana lo fulminó con una odiosa mirada antes de volverse hacia Blaine. "Nos vemos después, B".

Él abrió la puerta del taxi y liberó lentamente su mano cuando ella estuvo sentada. "Adiós, San. Te quiero".

"Sí, sí, también te quiero", respondió ella, sacudiéndose el sentimiento con un movimiento de su mano. Blaine se quedó afuera y esperó hasta que el auto se perdiera de vista antes de volver arriba y enviar mensajes de texto a Kurt.

**888**

Un par de semanas más tarde Kurt se encontró arrugando su nariz mientras miraba a la masa de corazones de papel rojos y rosas que estaban pegados por toda la escuela. Él estaba esperando en la oficina por ellos para llevarse a Sophie, ya que ella tenía una cita con el doctor, pero ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que el día de San Valentín era al día siguiente.

"¿Porqué es esa mirada?", una voz se rió entre dientes detrás de él. Se volvió para encontrar a Blaine parado allí con Sophie, quien de inmediato se soltó para correr hacia Kurt.

"Oh, me acabo de dar cuenta de que mañana es el Día de San Valentín". Tomó a su hija y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Blaine fruncir el ceño.

"¿No te gusta el Día de San Valentín?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Es un poco cursi".

"Oh".

**888**

"¿Qué quisiste decir antes?", Blaine le preguntó esa noche mientras estaban sentados a la mesa para comer en su casa. Sophie sentada en el asiento para niños que Blaine había comprado para su apartamento, sorbiendo cuidadosamente de un vaso de jugo mientras Kurt cortaba su carne para ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Hoy temprano, cuando fuiste a recoger a Sophie, lo que dijiste. ¿No te gusta el Día de San Valentín?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros, cortando su propia pechuga de pollo. "En realidad no. Quiero decir, es un día de fiesta diseñado para hacer que las personas solteras se sientan más solitarias y hacer que los hombres gasten más dinero en sus novias o esposas o lo que sea".

"Pero no estás soltero este año", presionó Blaine.

"No, pero me sigue pareciendo una festividad increíblemente cursi".

"Oh". Hubo un instante de silencio. "¿Así que no quieres salir mañana por la noche?"

El tenedor de Kurt cayó ruidosamente de sus entumecidos dedos. "¿Qué?"

"Simplemente pensé, ya que es nuestro primer Día de San Valentín juntos...", Blaine se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a Kurt mientras apuñalaba a algunos guisantes con su tenedor.

"Blaine, ¿_tú _quieres salir?"

Blaine hizo una pausa, considerándolo. Siempre le había gustado el Día de San Valentín, incluso cuando estaba soltero. Era todo un día acerca de difundir (sin duda un demasiado caro) amor y él era un gran admirador de eso. Pero no sería nada divertido si Kurt no estaba divirtiéndose. "Bueno, yo estaba pensando en eso, pero si no quieres, no tenemos que hacerlo". Sonrió dulcemente hacia Kurt. "Sólo podemos hacer lo que hacemos todas las noches, no tenemos que perder el dinero que ganamos y mostrar nuestro amor. Sabemos que nos amamos mutuamente y eso es lo que importa".

Kurt tomó la mano libre de Blaine, enredando sus dedos juntos. "¿Estás seguro, cariño? Podemos hacer algo".

"Siempre y cuando pueda pasarlo contigo, eso es lo que importa". Blaine apretó sus dedos, sonriendo dulcemente a Kurt antes de regresar a su comida y dejar a Sophie elegir una película para la noche. En el fondo de su mente, Blaine empezó a planear.

Blaine comenzó a hacer su chili después de que se fueron, permitiendo que se cocinara a fuego lento durante la noche. Cuando Kurt y Sophie llegaron, pasaron su Día de San Valentín comiéndoselo mientras veían algunas estúpidas y divertidas películas de comedia que Kurt había tomado prestadas de Finn.

"Esto es mucho mejor que ir a algún caro restaurante, lleno de gente", susurró Blaine, sonriendo adormilado cuando Kurt acarició la parte superior de su cabeza y tarareó alegremente.

"Estoy de acuerdo".

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, Blaine entró en su salón de clases para encontrar un ramo de rosas de colores rojo oscuro, negras y blancas sobre su escritorio. Su frente se arrugó, encontró la tarjeta que lo acompañaba, y sonrió mientras leía.

_¿Quién necesita de un horrible día de fiesta cuando puedo decirte 'Te Amo' cada día?_

_XO_

_Kurt._

Volteó la tarjeta para leer el significado detrás de las rosas.

_Rojo oscuro - Pasión profunda, disposición para un compromiso, belleza inconsciente._

_Negro - Inicio de nuevas cosas o viajes, coraje & resistencia._

_Blanco - Amor eterno, nuevos comienzos, soy digno de ti._

_21 rosas - Estoy comprometido contigo._

**888**

"Blaine, Sophie, estoy en casa", gritó Kurt la noche del viernes mientras desenrollaba su bufanda de su cuello. Cada día desde la última semana de enero, Blaine había pasado para recoger a Sophie de la oficina después de que saliera de la escuela. Los dos estarían esperándolo en casa con la cena lista y Kurt recordaba constantemente los viejos tiempos.

Cuando sólo el silencio lo saludó, frunció el ceño, colgó su abrigo y parpadeó en estado de shock cuando entró en su sala de estar. Dos filas de velas, colocadas lo suficientemente separadas para dejar un camino para él, acomodadas en el suelo, lo condujeron hasta la vuelta del pasillo y, una vez que lo siguió, llegaban hasta dentro de su dormitorio. A medida que se acercaba, podía escuchar una suave música flotando afuera de la puerta abierta y vio el parpadeo de aún más velas adentro.

Al entrar, se quedó mirando la visión de Blaine, recostado sobre su cama y sólo llevando un par de pantalones de pijama sueltos. Su boca se secó mientras sus ojos se paseaban sobre su ligeramente musculoso torso, los bultos de sus bíceps, las venas prominentes incluso con poca luz.

"Hola, cariño".

"Heeey, cariño", Kurt arrastró sus ojos hacia arriba para encontrar a Blaine sonriéndole con la mirada. "¿A qué viene esto?"

"Bueno, yo quería hacer algo para el Día de San Valentín, pero tú no quisiste, y no quise presionar. Pero luego, ayer me enviaste esas hermosas rosas y supe que tenía que hacer algo para ti". Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Kurt estaba congelado y Kurt pudo ver cuán bajos estaban esos pantalones. Se tragó un gemido cuando Blaine se detuvo frente a él.

No hubo más palabras, sólo los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos, sus manos acercándose hasta agarrar la piel desnuda de la cintura de Blaine mientras él comenzaba a tirar de su camisa, sacándola de sus pantalones y separando sus labios sólo el tiempo suficiente como para quitársela, seguida por su camiseta. Comenzó a aflojar el nudo en los pantalones de Blaine mientras el otro hombre le devolvía el favor, deslizando el botón fuera del ojal, el sonido de su cremallera siendo bajado contra su palma y sus embriagadores alientos chocando, y la música que todavía estaba sonando.

Sus pantalones cayeron al mismo tiempo, aterrizando como charcos a sus pies. Blaine se arrodilló, tirando de la ropa interior de Kurt hacia abajo junto con él y ayudándolo a quitarse sus zapatos y calcetines. Las manos de Kurt estaban sobre sus hombros, manteniéndolo estable mientras dejaba que Blaine lo desnudara. En el momento en que sus pies quedaron libres, Blaine se levantó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y caminando hacia atrás hasta que sus pantorrillas golpearon la cama, luego se llevó a Kurt con él mientras caía hacia atrás sobre ella. Kurt lo empujó hasta que fueron arrastrándose hacia atrás, finalmente acomodándose sobre las almohadas.

Kurt se acomodó entre las piernas de Blaine, usando un brazo para sostenerse y su otra mano fue enterrada en el cabello de Blaine, sedoso y libre de gel, mientras se besaban. Blaine mantuvo sus manos sobre las caderas de Kurt, presionando juntas sus partes inferiores. Sus lenguas se movían juntas, cada una dando un poco antes de tomar otro poco, mientras Blaine mecía sus caderas hacia arriba.

"Espera, espera", jadeó Kurt, haciéndose hacia atrás. Blaine dejó salir un gemido ante la pérdida. "Sólo- Espera. ¿Dónde está Sophie?"

"Está con tu hermano", dijo Blaine. Intentando tirar de Kurt de vuelta hacia abajo, pero el otro hombre se resistió.

"¿Qué hay con las velas en la sala de estar? No quiero que el apartamento se incendie".

"Velas sin flama, nada va a quemarse. Ahora cállate y bésame".

Kurt obedeció, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza de Blaine mientras su lengua empezaba a follarse su boca. Una de las manos de Blaine lo soltó y se metió bajo la almohada que estaba junto a su cabeza y después empujó algo dentro la mano que acariciaba su cabello. Sorprendido, Kurt miró hacia abajo para encontrar un condón y una botella de lubricante.

"¿Estás- estás seguro?" Su voz era apenas un susurro.

Blaine asintió. "Te quiero. Todo a ti".

Kurt hizo un ruido raro antes de volver a besarlo, sus dientes castañeteando por la anticipación mientras las uñas de Blaine rasguñaban suavemente bajando por su espalda. Kurt lo trabajó, abriéndolo lentamente, permitiendo que Blaine colocara el condón sobre su dura polla, y saboreando el momento en que se hundió en el calor del cuerpo del otro hombre por primera vez. Se movieron juntos con total perfección, con las manos recorriéndose, sintiendo a los músculos flexionarse bajo los dedos mientras respiraban el aire del otro, sus rostros no más separados que por un par de centímetros.

Después, enredaron sus extremidades juntas y durmieron profundamente, las velas sin flama parpadeando a su alrededor.

**888**

El clima se volvió más cálido, los persistentes restos de la nieve derritiéndose a medida que febrero se volvía marzo y marzo se desvanecía hasta ser abril. Las tormentas estaban sucediendo más y con mayor frecuencia, y a menudo Kurt se burlaba de Blaine por tratar de animar a todo el mundo, repitiendo, "¡Las lluvias de abril traen las flores de mayo!".

La última semana de abril, justo después de la 'Semana del Infierno' de Kurt en el trabajo, los dos estaban descansando sobre la sala de estar de Kurt, besándose con pereza y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del sábado, ya que Sophie había ido con su tía y su tío al parque. Estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de poner una película cuando el teléfono de Kurt sonó.

"No, ignóralo, regresa", Blaine hizo un puchero. Kurt rodó sus ojos, sonriéndole con cariño mientras se sentaba en el sofá y contestaba su teléfono. Blaine se desconectó de la conversación, pasando sus manos suavemente sobre la espalda de Kurt hasta que el otro hombre lanzó un manotazo contra él. Alzó la vista para encontrar la boca de Kurt temblando mientras hablaba.

"-con Finn, le voy a llamar sí- Está bien, no, eso está bien. Sí, uh, está bien. Sí, está bien, hablaré contigo más tarde. Yo también te quiero, Carole. Y a papá. Vale, está bien, adiós".

"Kurt, ¿qué pasa?", se incorporó rápidamente, toda la alegría de la tarde desapareciendo completamente ante el aspecto del rostro devastado de Kurt cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

"Um, era Carole. Ella…", tragó saliva con dificultad. "Es Delia".

**888**

N/T: Espero que hayan tenido un lindo, romántico y feliz Klaine's Day. Tenía toda la intención de tener este capítulo listo para ayer, pero obviamente, me fue imposible.

1. Por si alguien lo había olvidado, "Snix" es el alter ego de Santana.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **_**peter-pan-equals-luv**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** IrmaDCazula, Gabriela C, RuthJB, ValeAsencio, Isis, LiaAndersonHale, Anne, Gigi Wagon, Darkness Nightmare, Mary de Hobbit, caroCrissColfer **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VI.**

El sol brillaba con fuerza, como si, también, se encontrara en negación ante los hechos conocidos. Blaine podía sentir la calidez bajando, calentando la chaqueta negra de su traje, mientras permanecía de pie en silencio al lado de Kurt. Sophie estaba apoyada en la cadera de Blaine, con su cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba en silencio al predicador hablando por encima del ataúd. El rostro de Kurt estaba impasible; lo único que hablaba era la posición rígida en que tenía su cuerpo. Sus ojos permanecieron secos, como lo habían estado durante los últimos cuatro días. La única vez que había llorado fue el día en que se enteró sobre lo que pasó con Delia.

_"¿Qué pasa con Delia?". Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras veía a su novio tratar de formar palabras a través de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas._

_"Hubo- hubo u-una tormenta, en la costa. Delia estaba cond-conduciendo a casa y quedó atrapada en ella. Ella-ella está muerta". Se desplomó en los brazos abiertos de Blaine, llorando fuertemente._

Cuando Finn y Jen trajeron a Sophie a casa, sus rostros palidecieron después de enterarse de la noticia, Kurt se había calmado y estaba buscando vuelos para todos ellos a Ohio. Él y Blaine ya habían hablado sobre eso y Blaine había prometido ir, ya que Delia siempre lo había hecho sentir como parte de la familia. Llegaron al día siguiente, Kurt tratando con todos los arreglos para el funeral mientras Burt y Carole volaron a Carolina del Norte para identificar el cuerpo.

Y ahora veían como los restos de la tía de Kurt estaban bajando al suelo. Tranquilos sollozos se escucharon en todo el grupo reunido, mientras primero Burt, y luego Kurt, daban un paso adelante, agarrando un puñado de tierra y arrojándola a la fosa. Cada puñado, tirado por un miembro de la familia, aterrizó con un golpe hueco hasta que el grupo se dispersó, dejando sólo a los hombres Hummel y a Blaine; Carole, Jen, y Finn habían tomado a Sophie para llevarla de vuelta a la casa para estar listos para cuando todo el mundo llegara.

Observaron mientras los cuidadores comenzaron a palear la tierra en el agujero hasta que Burt mencionó que era necesario irse a casa. Blaine, siendo muy consciente del hecho de que la familia de Kurt no sabía nada de ellos, deslizó su mano entre la de Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos. "Vamos, tenemos que irnos", dijo en voz baja.

Kurt se sacudió ante sus palabras, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia él. "¿Qué?"

"Tenemos que irnos a la casa; tu familia está ahí", le dijo Blaine lentamente.

Kurt parpadeó hacia él por un momento antes de asentir. Con una última mirada a la tumba llenándose rápidamente, permitió que Blaine lo llevara hasta su coche alquilado y se deslizó en el asiento trasero. Blaine lo miró por un momento, asegurándose de que no fuera a caerse y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de sentarse en el asiento delantero junto a Burt. El trayecto hasta la casa transcurrió en silencio y, a Kurt, le pareció que pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que Blaine estuviera abriendo la puerta para él. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía y el reconfortante brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras Blaine le condujo al interior, donde la mayor parte de su familia estaba reunida, la mayoría con un plato de comida en sus manos y charlando tranquilamente.

Después de sentarlo en la mesa de la cocina, Blaine llenó tres platos con los muchos platillos que la gente había traído y los colocó en frente de Kurt. "¿Quieres asegurarte de que coma?", le preguntó en voz baja a Carole, esperando su asentimiento antes de salir de la habitación.

"Kurt, querido, realmente deberías comer", le dijo Carole suavemente.

"No tengo hambre", susurró.

"Cariño-".

"Por favor, Carole, sólo", suspiró. "No".

Burt se sentó junto a su hijo en la mesa. "Escucha, amigo, sé que estás alterado, pero necesitas comer. Sophie cuenta contigo para mantenerse saludable".

"No trates de usar la culpabilidad conmigo para hacerme comer, papá", le susurró Kurt, sin dejar de mirar inexpresivamente al plato de comida delante de él.

Burt fue salvado de seguir discutiendo con su hijo cuando Blaine entró en la habitación, con Sophie sobre su cadera. Él la colocó en frente del plato más pequeño, enderezando la blusa y los pantalones con los que Jen la había cambiado, antes de sentarse al otro lado de Kurt. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la comida de Kurt estaba intacta, suspiró y dio un codazo a su mano. Cuando Kurt levantó la mirada, él arqueó una ceja y apuntó con su tenedor al plato de Kurt, un intercambio silencioso pasando entre los dos. Sin decir una palabra, Kurt levantó su tenedor y empezó a comer despacio, haciendo una mueca. La comida, aunque deliciosa, se asentaba pesadamente sobre su lengua y se sentía demasiado espesa mientras la tragaba.

Burt y Carole los observaron y se sorprendieron cuando Kurt no discutió con Blaine, simplemente empezó a comer. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada por su cuenta antes de que Burt se levantara, inclinándose para besar la cabeza de Kurt antes de caminar hacia la sala de estar. Su tía Edna lo detuvo justo fuera del marco de la puerta.

"Hola, Burton", dijo ella, tirando de él dentro de un fuerte abrazo que él regresó.

"Hola, tía, ¿cómo estás?"

"Triste, muy triste".

Burt asintió, mirando hacia atrás en donde Blaine estaba comiendo, dándole miradas a Kurt cada vez que se detenía demasiado tiempo entre bocado y bocado.

"¿Quién es ese joven, Burton? Conozco a todos los de la familia y nunca lo he visto antes".

"Es-", el ceño de Burt se arrugó. Basándose en cómo él sabía que ambos hombres se sentían y el modo en que Kurt y Blaine estaban interactuando AHORA, estaba seguro de que había más cosas que una simple amistad, aunque ambos todavía lo negaban. "Es Blaine. Es un amigo cercano de Kurt".

Edna resopló. "Un amigo cercano, estoy segura. Esos dos están enamorados".

Burt parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

"En realidad, Burton, es obvio para cualquiera que tenga ojos. Yo no había visto a Kurt comer algo en los últimos dos días, a menos que ese chico estuviera dándoselo. Sé cuán cercano era a Delia y ¿puede que tal vez este misterioso muchacho lo esté ayudando a través de ella?". Ella rodó sus ojos, alejándose de la escena y acariciando el pecho de Burt a la ligera. "Bueno, tengo que irme, dame otro abrazo".

Edna pareció abrir las compuertas. No mucho tiempo después de que se fuera, la gente comenzó a buscarlo una vez más para darle sus condolencias antes de irse y pronto sólo quedo con su pequeña familia. Jen besó la mejilla de Burt, alegando tener un dolor de cabeza y diciendo que se iba a la cama. Finn la siguió, prometiéndole un masaje en los hombros para ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Kurt estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala, medio jugando con Sophie, con su espalda apoyada contra las piernas de Blaine desde donde él estaba sentado en el sofá.

Sin darse cuenta de que Burt estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, Blaine se inclinó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Kurt. Burt le oyó murmurar algo, demasiado bajo para poder escucharlo, y Kurt asintió antes de levantarse y recoger a Sophie.

"Muy bien, jovencita, hora del baño", dijo Kurt con una voz falsamente alegre. Burt retrocedió a la cocina, aceptando una taza de café de Carole con una sonrisa y un besito en la mejilla. Justo estaba sentándose a la mesa con algunos papeles que tenía que revisar cuando Blaine entró.

"Hey, deportista, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó Burt con indiferencia.

"Kurt está dándole a Sophie un baño, así que pensé en venir a ver si Carole necesitaba ayuda con los platos". Agarró una pila de la barra.

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte pero no tienes que hacerlo, cariño". Ella sonrió mientras él los depositaba en el lavabo. Regresando su sonrisa, empezaron a lavar los platos y a cargar el lavavajillas, disfrutando de la paz después de días de ajetreo corriendo alrededor. "Blaine, sé que hablo tanto por mí como por Burt cuando digo, gracias".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por cuidar de Kurt de la forma en que lo has hecho y por estar allí para él y Sophie. Nos- Nosotros nos preocupábamos por él, allá en Nueva York, criando a un niño por sí mismo. Y entonces llegaste y ahora parece como- como si de algún modo su mundo fuera un poco más brillante que antes". Carole dio un manotazo a las lágrimas que caían y sólo consiguió que sus mejillas estuvieran más húmedas que el lavavajillas. Con una risa ahogada, Blaine tomó una toalla limpia y se la entregó.

"Él hace que mi mundo sea un poco más brillante también, y te prometo que seguiré cuidando de él".

Con manos condenadamente mojadas, Carole lo jaló dentro de un fuerte abrazo. Estaban a punto de terminar cuando Kurt trajo a Sophie, bañada, seca y en pijama, hacia abajo para dar besos de buenas noches a todos. Carole ahuyentó a Blaine lejos, insistiendo en que ella podía terminar por sí misma. Él siguió a Kurt escaleras arriba, viéndolo poner a Sophie en la cama. Intercambiaron un beso y un abrazo.

"Un besho másh", insistió Sophie, frunciendo sus labios. Obligando a Kurt, sólo para decir, "Un abasho másh".

Blaine le oyó reír mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo, estrechándola con fuerza pero con suavidad. "Buenas noches, mi amor".

"¡Noches, Dada! ¡Baine, beshooos!", Blaine se rió, pasando a sentarse en el otro lado de la cama al otro lado de Kurt. Se inclinó sobre ella, colocando besos por toda su cara y haciéndola reír mientras ella trataba de empujarlo.

"Buenas noches, señorita Sophie".

"¡Noches, Baine!", ella agarró un osito de peluche y lo acercó, sus ojos siguiéndolos fuera de la habitación hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

Blaine siguió a Kurt a su antigua habitación, facilitándole el meterse en la cama y arrodillándose para sacar sus botas por él. Kurt sólo se puso su camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama que Blaine reconoció como suyos. Recostado, rodó sobre su lado, presentando su espalda a Blaine, quien se quitó sus zapatos y se acurrucó contra él.

Presionó un beso en la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt. "Me gusta ser la cuchara grande", murmuró, sintiendo una débil risita de Kurt desde donde estaban tocándose. Pronto se disolvió en lágrimas, sollozando y balanceando su cuerpo hasta que finalmente dejó salir todo. Blaine sólo lo sostuvo hasta que se quedó dormido, sin poder hacer más, y deseando poder eliminar el dolor.

**888**

Dos días después, el grupo se encontraba sentado en el despacho de un abogado en Carolina del Norte mientras el hombre de cabello blanco, detrás del escritorio, leía la voluntad de Delia. Ella había dejado una gran póliza de su seguro de vida, sacado por sí misma, a Kurt como el principal beneficiario, y era más que suficiente para pagar las pocas deudas que ella tenía, así como para pagar por las reparaciones en la casa. También había dejado su cadena de restaurantes de barbacoa a Sophie, con todas las ganancias yendo a un fideicomiso que estaría disponible para ella a la edad de dieciocho años si iba a la universidad, o veintiuno si no lo hacía. Delia había añadido que si bien Kurt y Finn tenían más hijos, las ganancias se dividirían en partes iguales entre los hijos, yendo a un fideicomiso para cada uno. Había algunas otras cosas que debían darse entre sus primos, pero aparte de eso, la reunión fue corta y pronto se fueron caminando de regreso a la sala de espera donde Blaine estaba sentado con Sophie.

"Hey", preguntó Blaine, parándose y moviendo a Sophie sobre su cadera, "¿Cómo les fue?"

"Bien, bien", le dijo Burt mientras Kurt tomaba a Sophie. "Ella le dejó la casa a Kurt, vamos a echarle un vistazo, ver si necesita alguna reparación ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

Todos se amontonaron en el auto alquilado y condujeron hasta la casa, a una hora de distancia de la oficina del abogado. Blaine habló en voz baja con Kurt durante la mayor parte del viaje, Sophie ubicada en su asiento entre ellos. Burt se alegró de ver que la mirada muerta en los ojos de su hijo había, en su mayoría, desaparecido, siendo reemplazada con otra cosa cada vez que miraba a Blaine. Burt estaba empezando a pensar que la loca de su tía Edna podría no estar tan loca después de todo.

Fue una grata sorpresa el ver que la casa estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar de la tormenta. El techo necesitaría algunas reparaciones y algunas partes de la casa habían sido arrancadas en la parte delantera, pero aparte de eso, estaba bien. Abrió la puerta, ignorando el picor de las lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos mientras el olor familiar de la casa de su hermana se apoderaba de él. Hasta ahora había mantenido una valiente y fuerte fachada, pero parado en la sala de estar de Delia, sabiendo que ella nunca volvería a poner un pie aquí de nuevo...

"Vamos a acomodarnos, muchachos".

**888**

Durante los próximos días, Burt consiguió unas cuantas cosas que necesitaban para la reparación y organizó a los trabajadores para arreglar las cosas para lo que no tenía tiempo. Uno de los vecinos de Delia (la que siempre cuidaba sus plantas y tal) accedió a vigilar a los trabajadores en la casa después de que la familia se fuera, al igual que trajo una cacerola con comida durante la segunda noche que estuvieron ahí, dando sus condolencias. Kurt se quedó al lado de Blaine la mayor parte, rara vez se alejaba si no tenía que hacerlo. Ellos pasaron una buena parte del tiempo revisando las cosas de Delia, averiguando entre lo que deseaban conservar y lo que iba a ser regalado.

El día antes de irse, Kurt estaba en el sofá, rodeado de álbumes de fotos. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de Blaine hasta que el otro hombre envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, haciéndolo saltar.

"Ops, lo siento, cariño", murmuró Blaine en su oído. "¿Qué haces?"

"Encontré álbumes de fotos de Delia". Se acomodó y señaló el espacio junto a él y dándole unas palmaditas. "¿Dónde está Sophie?", preguntó mientras Blaine se sentaba junto a él.

"Carole quiso ir a dar un paseo y Sophie quiso ir con ella".

"¿Así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos?"

"Por los siguientes veinte minutos más o menos, sí".

Kurt sonrió, inclinándose para besar a Blaine. No habían sido capaces de hacerlo mucho últimamente, prácticamente siempre estaban rodeados por su familia, y Kurt había estado demasiado desconsolado para hacer nada de todas maneras. Se apartó demasiado pronto para su gusto y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "¿Te gustaría mirarlos conmigo?"

"Seguro".

Kurt volvió de nuevo al principio del álbum en sus manos, lanzando diferentes historias acerca de toda la gente que estaba en las fotos en blanco y negro y que él había escuchado durante años. Se sentaron allí durante horas, viendo mientras las fotografías se convertían a colores, luego haciéndose más y más claras. De vez en cuando los demás se unían, contando sus propias historias, riendo y algunas veces limpiándose una lágrima. Para cuando la noche hubo caído y todos los demás se habían ido a la cama, estaban en la Navidad del año pasado.

Kurt se rió, señalando una foto de Finn sonriendo tontamente, una cinta de color rosa brillante atada alrededor de su cabeza, Jen en el fondo riendo histéricamente. Blaine pasó la página y frunció sus cejas. "¿Cuándo fue que tomaron eso?"

Kurt echó un vistazo a la página. "Eh, no lo sé". La examinaron por un momento. Sophie estaba de pie sobre una de las piernas de Blaine, sus manos agarrando su cara mientras su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, con su cara torcida en una mueca, claramente tratando de escapar de los minuciosos dedos. Kurt estaba medio tumbado en el suelo riendo, sus ojos chispeando con felicidad mientras los observaba.

Se quedaron mirando la foto por un momento antes de que Kurt dijera, "¿Alguna vez piensas en nosotros? ¿Quiero decir, en nuestro futuro?"

Blaine lo miró. "Por supuesto; ¿tú lo haces?"

Kurt asintió lentamente. "Lo hago, a menudo". Blaine sonrió, inclinándose para darle un beso. El cual, Kurt aceptó felizmente, sus labios deslizándose hábilmente contra los de Blaine.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ves cuando piensas acerca de nuestro futuro?", Blaine preguntó, retrocediendo sólo lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran con cada palabra.

"Todo", susurró Kurt de vuelta, tirando de él de nuevo para otro beso.

**888**

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con la casa?", Burt preguntó al día siguiente mientras conducían de regreso al aeropuerto.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Blaine y yo estábamos pensando en mantenerla como una casa de verano por ahora".

"¿'Blaine y yo'?", Burt levantó una ceja hacia él por el espejo retrovisor.

Kurt rodó sus ojos. "Sí, papá, 'Blaine y yo'. Cuando dos personas están en una relación adulta, ellos hablan de cosas como estas".

"Espera, ¿tú y Blaine están juntos?", Carole prácticamente chilló, retorciéndose alrededor de su asiento.

Kurt rodó sus ojos otra vez, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. "Sí, lo estamos", compartió una mirada suave con Blaine mientras Carole hacía 'Awwww'.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?", Burt preguntó.

"Para siempre, espero".

Burt le dirigió una mirada poco impresionado. "Chico listo, quise decir, ¿cuánto tiempo tienen ustedes dos estando juntos?"

"Algunos meses", dijo Kurt, removiéndose incómodo cuando Burt le dio otra mirada. "Lo siento, no quise decir nada por razones estúpidas y yo les iba a decir, pero seguí sin decir nada y lo siento".

"Kurt". Se encontró con los ojos de su padre. "Estoy muy feliz por ustedes".

Fue como un peso que nunca supo que llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros y sonrió con alivio. El resto del viaje transcurrió cuestionando a la pareja; Blaine sólo estaba feliz de que las cosas estuvieran ahora en campo abierto.

**888**

El año siguiente pasó alrededor de cumpleaños, vacaciones y aniversarios. Cada vez, ellos sentían más el peso de la desaparición de Delia en sus vidas. Kurt tenía la esperanza de que sería más fácil con el paso del tiempo, no para que pudieran olvidarla, sino para que pudieran superar la dolorosa pérdida.

La relación de Kurt y Blaine evolucionó, adaptándose a cada nuevo cambio con una sencilla familiaridad que les hubiera sacudido hasta la médula, si no se sintiera tan correcto. Fue una semana antes del primer aniversario de la muerte de Delia que Kurt finalmente abordó el tema sobre el que sólo habían hablado un par de veces. Blaine estaba tratando de irse por la noche y Kurt se aferraba a él, con sus apretadas piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de su pecho.

"Por favor, quédate", Kurt hizo un puchero, mordisqueando el lóbulo de Blaine y ganándose un gemido.

"Cariño, sabes que quiero, pero necesito llegar a casa". Sus manos subieron y bajaron a través de las piernas de Kurt por un momento antes de suspirar y tratar de separarlas.

"Tengo una idea", murmuró Kurt, afianzándose. "Déjame decírtela y luego voy a dejarte ir, ¿de acuerdo?", Blaine cedió, relajándose de nuevo contra él y asintiendo con su cabeza. "Hemos estado juntos por casi un año y medio, ¿cierto? Y sabes lo mucho que odio cuando te marchas por la noche. Entonces, ¿qué opinas sobre mudarnos juntos?"

Blaine se quedó completamente inmóvil en sus brazos. "¿Qué?"

"Mudarnos. Juntos. Como una pareja. Dar el siguiente gran paso. Engranar nuestras vidas juntas. Podría continuar".

"No, lo tengo, sólo estoy… sorprendido, supongo".

"Bueno, he estado pensando en ello por un tiempo y ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ya sabes, así que sólo pensé en pedírtelo. Pero no te sientas como si tuvieras que decir que sí, quiero decir, no estoy tratando de presionarte ni nada".

Blaine alzó una mano, esperando a que Kurt se calmara antes de sentarse y acomodarse frente a él. "Kurt, este es un gran paso, no sólo para nosotros sino también para Sophie".

"Lo sé y lo he tomado en consideración. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella te ama más que yo; deberías de escucharla por las noches, no podrías pedir más. Ella camina alrededor buscándote, Blaine, literalmente diciendo en voz alta tu nombre. Sé que a ella le encantaría si tú- si vivimos juntos como una familia".

Blaine se movió hasta que tuvo a Kurt presionado nuevamente contra el sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. "¿De verdad quieres esto?"

"Sólo si tú lo quieres", le dijo Kurt, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, felices y tranquilos.

"Entonces necesitamos empezar a buscar un nuevo apartamento".

**888**

N/T: Bueno, que he estado tan sensible estos últimos días, que no he podido evitar soltar un par de lagrimillas por la tía Delia.

Así como no puedo dejar de escuchar una y otra vez _"Come What May"_. ¿Ya la escucharon? ¿No? Pues háganlo y dejen que todos esos 'Klaine feelings' sean libres e invadan el maravilloso fandom.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: **_**peter-pan-equals-luv**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Gabriela C, Anne, ValeAsencio, Mary de Hobbit, RuthJB, mayiklaine, DarrenCEsp, IrmaDCazula, Isis, LiaAndersonHale, darckel **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Sí, soy muy mala por no actualizar antes, lo sé. A veces la vida te da limones y simplemente no tienes la energía para hacer mucho más después de haber hecho un montón de maldita limonada. Esperen un capítulo ligeramente más largo que he hecho para ustedes, chicos. Además, hay encantadoras obscenidades y esas cosas en el final, así que ¿sí?**

**También, ¡este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic! ¡Wheeeeee!**

**888**

**Capítulo VII.**

Encontrar un lugar para todos ellos y sus cosas resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensaron originalmente.

Los apartamentos quedaron fuera; no había suficiente espacio. Hablaron sobre la compra de una casa en las afueras de la ciudad pero la simple idea parecía un compromiso mucho mayor, así que ambos acordaron que no estaban listos para dar ese paso; una casa en la ciudad era una perspectiva menos aterradora. Acordaron que tres dormitorios y una oficina/sala de música sería lo ideal, así que fueron a la inmobiliaria a la que Kurt había comprado su apartamento y ambos pusieron sus departamentos en el mercado. Gracias al abuelo Anderson, que había creado un fideicomiso para Blaine hace mucho tiempo, él había podido conseguir su apartamento. Kurt había logrado terminar la escuela en su mayoría con becas y subvenciones por lo que el fondo para la universidad que Burt había pagado cumplidamente durante cada mes terminó por pagar el apartamento Kurt y el administrar una exitosa revista había pagado el resto.

El primer lugar que miraron era demasiado pequeño y olía un poco, demasiado, como a palitos de pescado según Kurt. El segundo estaba demasiado lejos de la escuela de Blaine y Sophie. El tercero era, sólo... No. Parecían tener la peor suerte hasta que, siete visitas más tarde, encontraron el lugar perfecto.

**888**

Kurt y Sophie finalmente conocieron a los padres de Blaine en noviembre. Conflictos de horarios les habían impedido reunirse más pronto, aunque Grace y Kurt hablaban por teléfono con frecuencia. Blaine cargó sus maletas en la cajuela y los tres abandonaron la ciudad un viernes por la noche para permanecer allá durante el fin de semana. Los Anderson ya estaban durmiendo para el momento en que llegaron, así que Blaine los condujo escaleras arriba hasta su antigua habitación.

Cuando Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente, Blaine estaba roncando suavemente junto a él y Sophie no estaba a la vista. Ligeramente presa del pánico, porque ella podía estar en cualquier parte de la enorme y poco familiar casa, Kurt arrojó las mantas fuera y salió de la habitación, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos en busca de Sophie. Ella no estaba en el baño y él sabía que no iría a cualquiera de las habitaciones con una puerta cerrada, ya que había sido una regla desde que ella comenzó a gatear, así que Kurt se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Risitas llamaron su atención al bajar de la escalera. Siguiendo el sonido, Kurt se encontró en una amplia cocina, su hija y una mujer pequeña con el cabello gris veteado con negro, a quien Kurt instantáneamente reconoció como la madre de Blaine, estaba parada frente a una estufa. Sophie estaba riendo locamente mientras la mujer la ayudaba a voltear lo que parecían ser panqueques. Él las observó mientras tranquilamente hacía su camino a través la habitación.

"¡Buenos días, traviesa!", arrulló Kurt, besando la parte superior del cabello de Sophie. "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"¡Hola Papi! ¡Haciendo pasteles!".

"Panqueques", corrigió la mujer con suavidad. Levantó la vista hacia Kurt y sonrió cálidamente. "Tú debes de ser Kurt; Blaine me ha hablado mucho de ti".

Kurt le ofreció su mano y se sorprendió gratamente ante el firme apretón de manos que consiguió a cambio. "Hola, señora Anderson, es tan agradable conocerla finalmente. Espero que Sophie no sea demasiado problema; podría haberme despertado".

La señora Anderson le restó importancia. "Tonterías, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a hacer los panqueques y la señorita Sophie estuvo más que feliz de ser una voluntaria". Ella abrazó a Sophie y luego la ayudó a sacar los panqueques. "Oh, y te dije que me llames Grace. Eso no cambia simplemente porque estamos conociéndonos cara a cara por primera vez".

"Por supuesto, Grace, lo siento". Las vio verter más masa y sonrió mientras Sophie reía alegremente. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?".

"Habla conmigo. ¿Blaine me dijo que eres de Ohio?", esperó el gesto afirmativo de Kurt antes de continuar. "Tú sabes, solíamos vivir en Dayton cuando Blaine era pequeño. Él no lo recuerda, por supuesto, nos mudamos aquí cuando él tenía tres, pero la hermana de James todavía vive allí".

Kurt escuchó a Grace contar historias sobre Blaine mientras crecía y le dijo a Grace sobre la crianza de Sophie como un padre soltero. Ella le preguntó qué planeaba hacer cuando Sophie fuera mayor y comenzara a convertirse en una jovencita y Kurt no pudo evitar el rubor sobre su rostro. "Um, tengo a mi cuñada y a mi madrastra para ayudar con, uh, esas cosas".

Todo el mundo se volvió cuando Blaine y James entraron en la cocina, ambos bostezando y estirándose al mismo tiempo. "Y me tienes a mí", dijo Grace, inclinando su rostro para aceptar el beso de James en su mejilla. Kurt le sonrió a Blaine mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. "Siempre he querido una nieta", añadió con un guiño hacia Blaine.

**888**

El apartamento de Kurt se vendió primero, a mediados de noviembre, y llegaron a una conclusión que ni siquiera habían pensado; ambos tenían juegos completos de muebles de la sala de estar, la cocina y el dormitorio.

"Bueno, simplemente tendremos que deshacernos de tus muebles, ya que los míos son más nuevos", dijo Kurt mientras cenaban esa noche.

Los ojos de Blaine se entrecerraron mientras miraba a Kurt sobre la mesa. "¿Así que sólo porque tus cosas son más nuevas, las mías sólo deben descartarse? Eso no parece muy justo, Kurt".

"No estoy diciendo eso, sólo estoy diciendo que los tuyos están más usados. Cariño, ese sofá se está cayendo a pedazos y cada vez que me siento sobre él, un resorte empuja en mi trasero".

"Trasero", se rió Sophie sobre su plato.

"¿Así que sólo vas a decidir lo que pasará con todo en el nuevo lugar, entonces?", Blaine bajó su tenedor y lo miró fijamente.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, Blaine", suspiró Kurt con exasperación.

"Así es como sonó, Kurt".

"¿Podemos no hacer esto en frente de Sophie?", Kurt finalmente espetó, mirando a su hija, quien los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Mejor aún, sólo hablaré contigo más tarde", dijo Blaine y se levantó. Se detuvo para besar la cabeza de Sophie y se fue sin decir una palabra.

**888**

En un primer momento, Kurt estaba sólo enojado. Sólo estaba tratando de planear la mejor forma de mudarse a su nuevo hogar, ¿por qué no podía Blaine entenderlo? Dio vueltas y vueltas a la noche de la pelea, sintiéndose alternativamente furioso e irritado con Blaine. Furioso porque él se marchó. Irritado porque no se quedó para hablar. No se molestó en comprobar si Blaine había llegado a casa a salvo, sólo puso a Sophie en su cama a la hora de acostarse y se dejó caer sobre su cama, frito. Las cajas empacadas cuidadosamente alrededor de su apartamento se burlaban de él.

Después de una noche de dar vueltas en la cama, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. No era sólo _su_ lugar, sino que era de ellos, uno en donde ellos estarían viviendo juntos. Tendría que haber hablado con Blaine en primer lugar, considerar sus opiniones sobre las cosas en vez de simplemente asumir que él sabría lo mejor. Quería llamar a Blaine, para disculparse, pero no estaba seguro de si Blaine aún quería hablar con él. Al final, pasó a través de su rutina matutina, con excepción del intercambio de mensajes de texto de buenos días con su novio. El día pasó volando sin una palabra de Blaine y para el momento en que Kurt puso a Sophie sobre de la cama, estaba cada vez más preocupado. No habían pasado un día sin al menos intercambiar _mensajes de texto_ entre sí desde que empezaron a salir.

El día siguiente fue básicamente lo mismo, pero el desgaste mucho mayor. A medida que acarreaba a una inquieta Sophie, quien estaba molesta por el hecho de que no había llegado a ver a Blaine desde que se fue, en el ascensor de su edificio, pensó en llamar a Blaine. Incluso si él no quería hablar con Kurt, tal vez calmaría a Sophie un poco. Sus llaves resonaron dentro del tazón en la puerta y bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Las llaves de Blaine estaban allí inocentemente, el sonido de agua hirviendo llamó su atención hacia la cocina mientras colocaba a Sophie abajo. Ella salió corriendo hacia adelante, su chillido feliz de "¡BLAINE!" haciendo eco a través del apartamento.

Kurt cuidadosamente colgó su chaqueta antes de recoger la de Sophie del suelo y hacer lo mismo. Dobló la esquina para encontrar a Blaine parado frente a la estufa. Un colador de fideos estaba en el lavabo escurriéndose mientras Blaine agitaba una olla de algo (que olía delicioso). Levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Kurt pasar por el umbral y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "La cena estará lista pronto", dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias por cocinar; no tienes que hacerlo", dijo Kurt, tranquilo. Levantó a una mucho más feliz Sophie mientras Blaine tomaba una agarradera y abría la puerta del horno, sacando una charola con pollo en ella.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Quería hacerlo. Hice tu favorito; pollo parmesano. Sólo necesito calentar el pan de ajo".

Kurt asintió, a pesar de que Blaine se había girado. "Vamos a preparar las bebidas". Se acercó más cautelosamente, inclinándose más allá de Blaine para tomar un par de copas y llevar sus rostros justo al lado del otro. Dudó por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para presionar un beso en la mejilla de Blaine. "Lo siento, sobre...".

"No, no lo hagas". Blaine sacudió su cabeza. "Hablaremos de ello más tarde; vamos a disfrutar de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?". Le dio a Kurt otra pequeña sonrisa y se giró para tomar sus platos. Sophie ayudó a Kurt con las bebidas (lo que significó que ella sostuvo su vaso mientras Kurt vertía jugo para ella) y se instaló en su asiento en la mesa. Regresó a la cocina para ayudar a Blaine a traer los platos del pollo, patatas asadas, ensalada y pan de ajo hasta la mesa y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

"Lo siento", dijo Kurt, incapaz de soportar el silencio por más tiempo.

Blaine levantó la vista de su plato. "¿Por qué?".

"Porque asumí que no querrías ayudar a hacer planes para el nuevo lugar. Me meto en mi cabeza algunas veces y me olvido de las opiniones de los demás. Me he acostumbrado tanto a sólo tomar todas las decisiones yo mismo que me olvidé de solicitar tu opinión justo como lo hice. Mi cerebro es sólo una especie de piloto automático que se enciende. No es que yo no quiera tu opinión ni nada, lo juro. Yo sólo-", Kurt soltó un bufido. "Lo siento".

"Yo también lo siento. Debí haber vuelto y hablar contigo después de que me calmé en lugar de ignorarte como un niño petulante. Yo sólo-", Blaine dejó escapar un suave _hmm_. "Estoy tan acostumbrado a ser ignorado. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, mis padres son geniales y todo, pero siempre favorecieron al 'inteligente y talentoso' Cooper. Siempre sentí como si estuviera luchando por hacerme escuchar cuando era joven y mis opiniones a menudo eran empujadas hacia un lado. Creo que simplemente no estoy por encima de él, lo cual es estúpido, lo sé, pero-".

"No es estúpido", lo cortó Kurt. Su mano inclinándose sobre la mesa por la de Blaine. "Esto es algo que te afectó por años, no es algo que se pueda, ya sabes, borrar con el chasquido de tus dedos. Estas son cosas acerca de nosotros que tenemos que ajustar si queremos mantenernos unidos por un largo tiempo". Levantó la mano de Blaine, rozando sus labios sobre sus nudillos. "Te amo y quiero saber todo sobre ti".

"También te amo y quiero lo mismo". Blaine se inclinó para besar la comisura de los labios de Kurt mientras Kurt volteaba su cabeza, ambos riendo cuando sus narices chocaron.

"Ew, eres asqueroso, Papá", interrumpió Sophie, con su nariz arrugándose.

"¿Papá?", preguntó Kurt mientras Blaine se apartaba. "¿Qué pasó con 'Papi'?".

Sophie soltó una risita. "¡Papi tonto, Blaine es Papá, no tú!".

Los hombres se miraron uno al otro. "No entiendo, cariño", dijo Blaine, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Sue Ellen en mi clase tiene dos mamis y ella me dijo que llama a una de ellas mami y a la otra mamá, así que decidí que Blaine es como mi otro papá, por lo que él es Papá y tú eres Papi". Sophie se veía muy complacida con su lógica de una niña de cinco años, mientras empujaba un tenedor lleno de fideos en su boca.

Los dos hombres se miraron uno al otro, sorprendidos. Blaine hizo una pregunta con sus ojos (_¿Esto está bien?_) y Kurt asintió, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas brillaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Estaría muy contento de ser tu Papá, señorita Sophie", le dijo Blaine, poniéndose de pie y acercándose para darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Esa noche cuando la pusieron en la cama, Blaine se inclinó de nuevo, presionando un beso en su frente. "Buenas noches, señorita Sophie".

"Buenas noches, Papá. Te quiero".

"También te quiero".

**888**

Las cosas cambiaron a partir de allí. Ambos vendieron sus juegos de muebles, manteniendo unas cuantas piezas que tenían un significado especial (como el enorme y cómodo sillón reclinable que perteneció al abuelo Anderson y fácilmente podría sostener a los tres, y una cómoda de la madre de Kurt) y simplemente compraron un conjunto completamente nuevo para su nuevo lugar. Era una encantadora casa de piedra rojiza en Chelsea con el espacio suficiente para ellos y todas sus cosas, incluyendo el piano de Blaine, aunque tuvieron que conformarse con sólo tres dormitorios, tres y medio baño dúplex y con una terraza privada. Simplemente colocaron el piano en la habitación principal de la planta baja, junto a la habitación de invitados para cuando la familia o los amigos vinieran de visita, teniendo el dormitorio principal arriba para ellos mismos y dándole a Sophie la habitación más pequeña. El apartamento de Blaine se vendió dos días antes de firmar el papeleo final para su nuevo lugar y entonces comenzó una frenética carrera para mudar todo.

Kurt insistió en limpiar el nuevo lugar por sí mismo desde la parte superior hasta la inferior, pero finalmente se quebró cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo Y tendría que lidiar con la semana del infierno en el trabajo al mismo tiempo. El servicio de limpieza contratado por Blaine hizo un trabajo increíble de todos modos y el primer Sábado fueron capaces de mudarse realmente, quedaron con los antiguos Warblers (específicamente en la ciudad para decir a sus amigos sobre el más reciente paso en su vida, justo como él había estado allí para ellos), Finn, Jen, Rachel y su nuevo galán Brody, junto con amigos del trabajo para ayudarlos. Seis horas, dos docenas de pizzas, un paquete de treinta cervezas, dos botellas de vino, una lata especial de refresco ("porque has sido una gran ayudante hoy, señorita Sophie") y numerosos intentos de parte de Nick para coquetear con la recepcionista de Kurt, los cuales resultaron. Los muebles fueron colocados donde ellos querían, las cortinas estaban colgadas, la cocina estaba completamente desempaquetada y todo el mundo estaba agotado.

Las personas comenzaron a marcharse después de que la última de las pizzas se hubo terminado hasta que sólo eran Jen, Finn, los Warblers, Rachel y Brody. Los chicos estaban en la sala de estar discutiendo sobre un partido de fútbol que había terminado de algún modo en la nueva pantalla plana mientras las chicas, Blaine y Kurt limpiaban el desorden.

"¿Ya pusiste las sábanas en la cama?", preguntó Kurt alrededor de un bostezo.

"Sí, lo hice después de que conseguimos subir la cama; sabía que íbamos a estar demasiado cansados para hacerlo esta noche", dijo Blaine, secando sus manos con una toalla y arrojándola sobre el mostrador. Kurt rodó sus ojos, recogiéndola y colgándola sobre la manija del horno.

"Gracias, cariño. Está bien, voy a darle un baño a Sophie, conseguiré sacar toda la tierra fuera de ella". Kurt suspiró, en dirección a la sala de estar con las chicas y Blaine siguiéndolo. "Es una lástima que sea demasiado tarde para una siesta; realmente podría tomar una".

Mientras todas vocalizaban su acuerdo, Jen elevó la voz. "Hey, ¿quieres que nos llevemos a Sophie esta noche para que ambos puedan tener algún tiempo _a solas_?", ella agitó sus cejas sugestivamente, haciendo sonrojar a Kurt.

"¿En serio, Jen? Eso sería increíble", dijo Blaine, sonriéndole agradecidamente.

"¡Por supuesto! Ustedes dos necesitan bautizar el lugar", dejó escapar una carcajada al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Finn.

"¡Bebé, realmente no necesito escuchar sobre la vida sexual de mi hermano!", frunció el ceño cuando Jen sólo le dio un codazo en el estómago, sin dejar de reír.

"Ten por seguro que tampoco quiero que sepas sobre ello, Finn. ¿Estás segura, Jen? Sé que ustedes también están cansados".

Ella agitó una mano en su dirección. "No seas tonto, sabes que no me ofrecería si no estuviera segura".

Kurt besó su mejilla mientras caminaba. "Gracias". Él y Sophie subieron a su habitación para sacar su bolsa de viaje y empacar. Tan pronto como él se perdió de vista, Rachel tiró de la manga de Blaine hasta que él ladeó su cabeza hacia abajo y hacia ella.

"Jen y yo les dejamos, chicos, una pequeña sorpresa debajo de la cama", susurró antes de besar su mejilla. "¿Listo para irnos, amor?", le preguntó a Brody, alejándose de Blaine enlazando su brazo con el de su novio.

"Listo para cuando lo estés".

"¡KURT, NOS VAMOS!", gritó Rachel.

"DAME UN MINUTO, YA CASI TERMINAMOS", gritó Kurt de vuelta. Treinta segundos más tarde, él y Sophie reaparecían desde piso de arriba, con una brillante y púrpura mochila en la mano. Todo el mundo intercambió despedidas, los hombres Warbler partían al apartamento de Nick mientras hacían guiños descarados en la dirección de Blaine.

Finalmente se quedaron solos, el silencio haciendo eco de nuevo entre ellos. Kurt miró a Blaine y Blaine miró a Kurt y luego fueron cayendo en los brazos del otro, abrazándose estrechamente en el medio de su, en su mayoría, lleno condominio.

Su nuevo hogar.

Blaine se retiró, besando a Kurt ligeramente. "Te amo".

"También te amo". Se inclinó hacia abajo para otro beso. "No puedo creer que estemos en nuestro nuevo hogar".

"Yo tampoco". Se quedaron allí por un momento, presionándose juntos y simplemente disfrutando del silencio. "Sé que ellos están pensando en que vamos a tener sexo, pero estoy demasiado cansado", suspiró Blaine. Kurt dejó escapar una risita.

"Te escucho. Yo digo que tomemos ventaja de la casa vacía y tomemos esa siesta que he sugerido anteriormente". Blaine tarareó en acuerdo y empezó a caminar con Kurt hacia su dormitorio, sin mover sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Kurt se rió, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Se soltó con un suspiro y retrocedió para recoger un par de toallas, algo de ropa y la caja que contenía los productos del baño. "Voy a tomar una rápida ducha, me siento tan asqueroso".

Justo acababa de poner la caja en el mostrador cuando se dio cuenta, "¡No te atrevas a recostarte sobre esa cama con tu ropa sucia, Blaine Anderson!".

En la habitación, Blaine se levantó de donde había estado sentado en el borde de la cama, luciendo un poco culpable. Comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas cuando se acordó de lo que Rachel le había dicho. Dejándose caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, rápidamente localizó la antes mencionada caja y la sacó, sentado sobre el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra la cama. Dentro había un consolador morado, unas pequeñas y ligeras cuentas anales, y una gran botella de lubricante con una nota que sólo decía, ¡ÚSENLO!

Rodando sus ojos por sus payasadas, comenzó a poner todo de vuelta cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Saliendo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, se fue al baño, tomándose un momento para admirar la figura ligeramente distorsionada de Kurt a través de la puerta de la ducha antes de abrirla y entrar. Kurt le sonrió, dejando escapar un grito cuando Blaine lo empujó contra las frías baldosas de la pared de la ducha. Sus labios se movieron juntos fácilmente gracias al agua, sus cuerpos resbaladizos y cálidos en donde se presionaban al ras contra el otro.

La lengua de Kurt trazó a lo largo de la comisura de los labios de Blaine, explorando el calor de su boca lánguidamente cuando Blaine la abrió para él. La lengua de Blaine lo acarició, enredándose juntas antes de que succionara. Sintió que su polla se endurecía cuando una de las manos de Blaine se deslizó a lo largo de la curva inferior de su trasero antes de agarrar su muslo y engancharlo hacia arriba sobre la cadera de Blaine. Sus pollas restregándose juntas y Kurt gimió dentro de la boca de Blaine, su polla completamente dura contra la de Blaine mientras se frotaban juntas. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, con su rostro lejos del chorro mientras Blaine gemía a lo largo de su cuello. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que empujarse lentamente el uno contra el otro, deslizando sus lenguas para provocarse y saborearse. Kurt trabajó una mano entre ellos, envolviéndola alrededor de ambas pollas y acariciándolas.

"Mierda, no voy a durar", gruñó Blaine, su mano uniéndose a la de Kurt alrededor de ellos.

"Yo tampoco. Más duro". Sincronizaron sus agarres al mismo tiempo, trabajando tajantemente hasta que se vinieron, las bocas presionándose juntas y moviéndose descuidadamente mientras el agua caliente comenzaba a enfriarse. "Ahora me siento realmente asqueroso", se rió Kurt entre dientes mientras se quedaba sin aliento.

"Mm, te voy a limpiar". Blaine le dio un último beso antes de entrar bajo la corriente, su nariz arrugándose mientras el agua fría caía sobre él. Ajustó las perillas hasta que un chorro fresco de agua caliente fluyó. Tiró de Kurt abajo con él, enjuagándose ambos dentro. Intercambiaron el lavarse el uno al otro y para el momento en que salieron, el agua estaba helada y sus dedos arrugados. Hicieron el trabajo de secarse brevemente y se pusieron unos pantalones cortos antes de caer en la cama, sus piernas enredadas juntas a medida que se quedaban dormidos.

**888**

Cuando despertaron unas cuantas horas después, estaba oscuro afuera y sus estómagos gruñían. Una búsqueda rápida en internet más tarde y estaban sentados en la sala de estar esperando que su pedido llegara a casa y discutiendo juguetonamente sobre qué película ver.

"Tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer para pasar el tiempo", murmuró Kurt, hundiéndose lentamente sobre sus rodillas en frente de Blaine. Cuidadosamente bajó la tela de la parte delantera del pantalón corto de Blaine y la metió debajo de sus bolas mientras la polla de Blaine comenzaba a agitarse con interés. Dedos largos y pálidos se envolvieron alrededor de la base y facilitó la manera para que Kurt pudiera chupar sobre la cabeza. Las manos de Blaine se acercaron para enredarse en el cabello de Kurt, sus ojos fijos en aquellos gloriosos labios rosados extendiéndose alrededor de su polla mientras Kurt lamía la cabeza hasta que Blaine estuvo completamente duro. Comenzó bombeando su cabeza, sus mejillas ahuecándose mientras chupaba. Blaine gimió, tratando de evitar que sus caderas empujaran dentro de la boca de Kurt mientras lo trabajaba a lo largo.

"Be-bebé, ¿qué hay sobre la comida tailandesa?", jadeó Blaine, dejando escapar un gemido de frustración cuando Kurt se quitó, sonriendo.

"¿Es un reto?" Sin esperar por una respuesta, hundió su boca hacia abajo, más allá de lo que la tenía antes. Colocando su mano sobre una de Blaine, empujó, forzando su cabeza más hacia abajo con la esperanza de que Blaine se quedara con la imagen.

Lo hizo.

La lengua de Kurt trazó a lo largo de la vena grande en la parte inferior de la polla de Blaine mientras la sacaba de vuelta y cuando iba a bajar de nuevo, las manos de Blaine empujaron su cabeza más abajo. Mantuvieron el ritmo de tirar y empujar hasta que la nariz de Kurt estaba enterrada en el ondulado vello de la base del pene de Blaine. Kurt murmuró y chupó, una mano llegando hasta acunar las bolas de Blaine, haciéndolas rodar en su palma y Blaine sintió presionar el calor que se había estado acumulando bajo su estómago y entonces se vino en la parte trasera de la garganta de Kurt, con un continuo y largo gemido desgarrando su garganta.

Kurt se alejó tosiendo, sus ojos humedecidos por estar demasiado tiempo sin oxígeno, pero una sonrisa se extendía a través de sus labios mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Su nariz se arrugó mientras la sonrisa se convertía en una mueca y se acomodó en el sofá con un gemido. "Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para estar de rodillas tanto tiempo".

Blaine se inclinó para besarlo, lento y dulce. "Nunca serás demasiado viejo en mi vida". Kurt sonrió contra sus labios.

"Te amo".

"Te amo".

El timbre sonó entonces y Kurt se levantó de un salto para agarrar su billetera mientras Blaine se metía nuevamente dentro de sus pantalones. Estaba seguro de que la repartidora supo que algo había sucedido, considerando el aspecto de dicha permanente sobre su rostro y el cabello de recién follado de Kurt y su sonrisa, pero ella no dijo nada, sonrió mientras sacaba y le entregaba la bolsa de comida y tomaba el dinero, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando le dijo que conservara el cambio (teniendo en cuenta la exuberante propina que Kurt le había dado), les agradeció brillantemente antes de caminar rebotando de nuevo a su coche. Pasaron el resto de la noche dándose mimos en el sofá, comiendo y viendo las repeticiones nocturnas de una cursi comedia de enredo. Y si Blaine después le devolvió el favor en la cocina, bueno, ¿quién podía culparlo? Su novio era sexy.

No fue hasta que se despertó a la mañana siguiente que aquello golpeó a Blaine con la fuerza de un tren de carga, él quería casarse con Kurt un día. Hubo muchos días cuando él despertaba enredado con Kurt y sabía que quería esto cada día por el resto de su vida, pero hoy, el primer día que había despertado al lado de Kurt en una habitación que era de ellos, que nunca habían compartido con nadie antes y que no planeaba compartir, fue cuando realmente se hizo evidente. Viendo dormir a Kurt, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Blaine, las pestañas oscuras desplegándose contra la pálida piel de sus mejillas, el sol iluminando los vellos de sus hombros y haciendo que su cabello luciera casi rojo, se encontró pensando,_ Me voy a casar con este hombre algún día_.

Se necesitaron dos años más antes de que finalmente le preguntara.

Compró el anillo tres meses después de que se mudaron al condominio, manteniéndolo escondido en una área privada de almacenamiento en una caja de recuerdos de la escuela secundaria que había guardado cuando se mudó a su primer apartamento. Ocasionalmente se encontraba a sí mismo sacando y frotando sus dedos a lo largo del frío metal, tratando de encontrar la propuesta perfecta y luego un día, se le ocurrió.

Existían acuerdos que se hicieron y tendría que esperar un par de meses para el día perfecto, pero las cosas fácilmente cayeron en su lugar. Hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas cuando el tiempo se acercaba, pero todo encajó sin un solo obstáculo.

La segunda semana de febrero, llamó al celular de Kurt mientras se encontraba en el trabajo. Normalmente, sólo llamaba por el conmutador, pero no hoy.

"¿Blaine, algo está mal?", Kurt sonaba frustrado pero preocupado.

"No, no, para nada, sólo me estaba preguntando ¿si querías reunirte para almorzar hoy? Podemos ir a ese restaurante calle abajo; no hemos ido en mucho tiempo".

"¿No se supone que tienes que estar en clases en este momento?".

"Salí por un momento". Era una mentira; él no había ido a trabajar ese día. "¿Por favor?".

"Está bien, espera". Cubriendo la bocina, le gritó a Leigh, "¿Tengo alguna cita para el almuerzo?".

Leigh asomó su cabeza por la esquina. "No, sólo una cita con Francine a las 11:35. ¿Necesita que la reprograme?".

Lidiar con Francine, uno de los editores, no debería de tomar mucho tiempo. "No, está bien. ¿Quieres bloquear todo el mediodía para que pueda almorzar con Blaine?".

"Claro que sí, señor Hummel". Kurt creyó ver un pedacito de una boba sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella desapareció, pero lo descartó.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece al mediodía?".

"Eso es perfecto. ¡Hasta entonces!".

"Te amo".

"Te amo".

Frunciendo el ceño, Kurt se precipitó en el restaurante diez minutos tarde, sus ojos rápidamente alrededor buscando por Blaine.

"Hey". Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su novio saludándolo desde una mesa ubicada junto a la ventana. Su cabello estaba tan cuidadosamente estilizado como siempre, aunque considerablemente usaba menos gel ahora de lo que hacía cuando se conocieron la primera vez (huh, en el mismo restaurante, en realidad). Se tomó un momento para admirar el ajustado y apretado botón negro de Blaine, haciendo un agudo contraste con la pajarita rojo brillante alrededor de su cuello, y sus risueños ojos color avellana mientras se besaban brevemente antes de sentarse a la mesa.

"Lo siento tanto por haber llegado tarde, Francine seguía en lo mismo una y otra vez y sólo-", Kurt dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, rodando sus ojos mientras cogía el menú. "¿Cómo ha estado tu día?".

"Ocupado, pero no está mal". Ambos sonrieron mientras el camarero aparecía junto al codo de Kurt, lanzando un guiño secreto hacia Blaine.

"Hola, caballeros, ¿cómo están hoy?".

"Bien, bien. ¿Cómo estás, Julio?", preguntó Kurt, bajando su menú y sonriendo hacia su viejo amigo. "¿Cómo está tu familia?".

"Ellos lo están haciendo bien, señor Hummel. ¿Saben lo que desean comer?".

"Lo de siempre para mí", respondió Kurt, mirando expectante a Blaine.

"Un club sándwich para mí, por favor". Le sonrió a Julio mientras hacían entrega de sus menús y Julio se apresuraba a dejar sus órdenes y a conseguir las bebidas. Hablaron sobre nada mientras comían y no fue hasta que hubieron empujado lejos sus platos, que Kurt finalmente preguntó, "¿Así que hoy es una ocasión especial o qué?".

Blaine lo miró por un momento, una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. "¿No lo sabes?".

"¿Saber qué?", Kurt no pudo evitar la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

"Hoy, mi amor, es el quinto aniversario de la primera vez que nos conocimos".

Kurt dejó escapar una carcajada. "¿Es verdad? No puedo creer cuánto ha cambiado". Sonrió, estirándose a través de la mesa para apretar la mano de Blaine. "Hace cinco años, nunca pensé que iba a conocer a alguien como tú".

"Hey, ahora, es mi turno de hacer un discurso romántico", lo regañó Blaine, sonriendo. "En realidad, me robaste mi línea de apertura, también, idiota".

Otra carcajada salió de la garganta de Kurt. "¡Lo siento, no fui consciente! Por favor, continúa".

Blaine aclaró su garganta un tanto ansioso. "Hace cinco años, nunca pensé que iba a conocer a alguien como tú. Sólo estaba alrededor a la deriva, tratando de encontrar mi lugar en la ciudad que te traga entero si se lo permites, hasta que un día vi un anuncio en el periódico buscando por una niñera. En un capricho, fui por ello y me llevó al hombre más hermoso que jamás había conocido. Mi estómago fue un completo nudo el primer día después de reunirme contigo. Simplemente parecías demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Eres amable y maravilloso y desinteresado y, sí, a veces una perra furiosa, pero esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti. Amo tu sonrisa, cuando ríes y tu nariz se arruga hacia arriba, a pesar de que te preocupas de que te quedarán las arrugas, pienso que es una de las mejores cosas acerca de ti. Amo despertar contigo todas las mañanas, mirando el sol calentar tu piel. Amo cocinar la cena contigo y nuestra hija cada noche. Todos los días, pienso en cuán afortunado soy de tenerte, de que me eligieras, y quiero ser tuyo para siempre". Kurt secó sus ojos con su mano libre, sin sorprenderse de encontrar lágrimas cayendo. Frunció el ceño cuando Blaine soltó su mano, se arrodilló sobre el suelo y entonces había una pequeña caja negra en su mano. "Kurt Hummel, ¿quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra, aceptando casarte conmigo?".

Kurt dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado y asintió. "Sí, sí, me casaré contigo, tonto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?". Con dedos temblorosos, Blaine le deslizó el anillo y luego estaban en los brazos del otro, abrazándose, sus labios presionándose juntos, sonriendo demasiado para realmente besarse apropiadamente mientras aplausos resonaban en todo el restaurante. Familiares y amigos inundaron el lugar, felicitándolos, pero ninguno se movió muy lejos del otro, alguna parte de sus cuerpos siempre tocándose, enormes sonrisas nunca abandonaron sus labios.

**888**

N/T: Bueno, creo que este capítulo contuvo algo de lo que deseaba más de unx de ustedes, el tan anhelado "Papá" de Sophie hacia Blaine.

Ya sólo nos queda un capítulo para despedirnos de esta linda trama, así que bueno, intentaré tenerlo lo más pronto posible, o podrían esperar hasta dentro de quince días, jejeje.

En fin, acá en México se vienen unos buenos días de vacaciones, aunque yo los pasaré trabajando (sí, horror), así que espero que quien pueda disfrutarlas las aproveche al máximo y sea un tiempo para relajarse y leerse unos buenos fics.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: **_**peter-pan-equals-luv**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Adriana11, ValeAsencio, Anónimo, Mary de Hobbit, Gabriela C, AdryRamiss15, DarrenCEsp, Isis, cimari, monsetziita **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VIII.**

_Dos años después…_

Blaine untó algo de producto entre sus rizos mientras Santana hacía su camino hacia el baño del hotel, vestida sólo con un sostén de encaje color púrpura y la panty del conjunto. Ni siquiera parpadeó ante su falta de ropa, sólo llamó su atención a través del espejo.

"Vamos, San, sé que vamos a algo más que sólo a cenar si estás vestida así".

Ella rodó sus ojos mientras comenzaba a aplicarse el maquillaje. "No voy a usar esto, tengo un vestido".

"Sabionda. Conozco tu ropa de salir y esto tiene escrito _fiesta_ por todos lados".

"Tal vez sólo quiero sentirme sexy esta noche, idiota".

"San...", sabía que estaba gimoteando, pero ella había sido tan reservada acerca de sus planes y él lo odiaba.

Ella finalmente se volvió para mirarlo, su mano acercándose para pellizcar su mejilla. "Aw, ¿el bebé Blainers está molesto conmigo?", susurró.

Él dio un manotazo para alejar su mano. "Sí. ¡Y no me llames Blainers!". Se dirigió de vuelta hacia la parte principal de su habitación del hotel y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Era una semana antes de su boda con Kurt y, como su Dama de Honor, Santana había volado para pasar el rato. Llevaba sólo dos días en la ciudad hasta el momento, el tiempo suficiente para instalarse y dormir lo necesario, pero ahora Blaine se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo había ella estado planeando... lo que sea que estuviera planeando.

Un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y se sentó derecho. "¡Es mejor que no sea una despedida de soltero sorpresa!", gritó.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea, Blainers".

Sus sospechas no se vieron aliviadas cuando Santana tiró de él por las calles hacia el área donde había un montón de clubes. Trató de pararse en sus talones para detenerla pero Santana era monstruosamente fuerte.

"San, Kurt y yo les dijimos a los muchachos que no queríamos despedidas de solteros", se quejó.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sólo te casas una vez!".

"Un montón de gente se casa más de una vez".

Santana le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. "Tú no eres 'un montón de gente', B. Te conozco, algunas veces demasiado bien. Kurt es para ti; no va a existir otra persona, nunca. Ustedes dos van a ser esa repugnante pareja de ancianos en el asilo que todas las enfermeras adorarán y que molestará a todos los otros pacientes con su amorosa y acaramelada actitud". Se detuvo con un suspiro, volviéndose para mirarlo. "Mira, yo sé que piensas que esta noche va a ser algo horrible, pero no. Sólo, sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?".

Blaine le dio una media sonrisa y apretó su mano. "De acuerdo, está bien".

"Gracias a dios, no quería desperdiciar más de mi discurso de Dama de Honor". Ella comenzó a tirar de él de nuevo y le tomó un momento de observar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaban cerca del club de Nick.

"Oye, San-".

"¡MALDITA SEA, RACHEL, DÉJAME IR!".

Los ojos de Blaine buscaron en la calle por aquella voz, oh, tan familiar. Viniendo hacia ellos desde la dirección opuesta, estaban Rachel y Kurt, quien se veía impresionante en un par de pecaminosos y ajustados jeans negros, y una apretada camisa blanca, las mangas enrolladas para mostrar sus musculosos antebrazos y con los botones superiores desabrochados, permitiendo dar un vistazo a su clavícula. Su atuendo era sencillo y discreto e hizo que la mandíbula de Blaine cayera. Su prometido usualmente estaba envuelto en capas y, mientras que él siempre se veía bien, el extraño aspecto que tenía vestido así mientras estaba engalanado hacía que el corazón de Blaine se apretara. No creía que Kurt alguna vez dejaría de sorprenderlo.

"¿Kurt?".

Kurt dejó de forcejear con Rachel y levantó la vista. "¿Blaine?", se volvió hacia su amiga. "Rachel, ¿qué está pasando?".

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Sabíamos que tú y Blaine no querían despedidas de solteros, pero Santana y yo realmente queríamos organizar una, así que nos juntamos y planeamos una doble despedida de soltero".

"Nick dijo que podíamos usar el club para ello, ya que tiene el espacio y la bebida", soltó Santana.

"Y llamé a tu DJ favorito y tuve que cobrar un favor", dijo una nueva voz acercándose. Se volvieron para mirar y ver a Nick apoyado casualmente contra el edificio de su club. Dio un paso para salir del callejón y caminó hacia ellos. "Ahora, estas chicas han hecho muchas cosas en un corto período de tiempo, así que ustedes dos van a venir conmigo a través de la puerta trasera, ya que hay una multitud de personas en el frente que no recibieron el mensaje de que ya cerramos esta noche, van a bailar y a beber y a pasar un rato divertido. ¿Entienden?", hizo un guiño y sonrió mientras lo decía, contradiciendo su tono serio.

Blaine dejó escapar una risa y se movió hacia adelante para abrazar a su amigo. "Suena como una buena idea para mí". Al separarse, la mano de Kurt automáticamente encontró la suya y sus dedos se enlazaron juntos mientras los cuatro seguían a Nick al interior. La música sonaba fuerte afuera de la puerta abierta, presionando sobre ellos cuanto más se acercaban. El interior estaba oscuro y ya había varias personas en la pista de baile, moviéndose al compás de la música. No estaban cerca de ser tantas como habrían sido si el club estuviera abierto al público, pero aún faltaban muchos. Hicieron señales a los amigos y se detuvieron un par de veces, todo el mundo ofreciendo sus felicitaciones por la próxima boda. Nick los apresuraba después de cada parada, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la barra. Tragos fueron empujados sobre la madera oscura y brindaron antes de tomarlos.

Fueron lanzados a la pista de baile, hacia la apretada masa de cuerpos retorciéndose. Sus copas nunca parecían vaciarse mientras la noche avanzaba. La música siempre estuvo muy animada y divertida. El único inconveniente llegó alrededor de una hora después de su llegada.

Kurt no había notado el espacio vacío cerca de la cabina del DJ cuando llegaron, pero no estaba tan familiarizado con el club como Blaine. Pero lo que era sólo una curiosa anomalía antes, ahora era, obviamente, una tarima, con dos sillas como tronos colocados uno al lado del otro sobre ella. Un pensamiento molestó en el fondo del cerebro de Blaine, pero lo envió lejos, prestando más atención al cuerpo de Kurt apretado contra su parte delantera y Santana presionada contra su espalda.

La música se cortó abruptamente y la voz de Rachel crepitó por los altavoces en el club. "¡Heeeeeeeey, todo el mundo, ¿nos estamos divirtiendo esta noche?!".

La multitud gritó que sí, levantando sus bebidas como haciendo una ofrenda.

"¡Bien, bien!", Santana comenzó a empujar a Kurt hacia la tarima al igual que Nick hacía lo mismo con Blaine, Rachel todavía hablando con la multitud. "Bueno, como todos ustedes saben, esta noche estamos celebrando la muerte de la soltería de dos queridos amigos". Los chicos fueron empujados hacia las sillas y se dieron miradas de advertencia. "Como un regalo, decidimos darle a los chicos una pequeña sorpresa".

"Pensé que la fiesta era la sorpresa", dijo Kurt, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos que sus amigos estaban haciendo. Un sentimiento de pavor se instaló en el estómago de Blaine.

"¿No crees que...".

_Toxic_ por Brittany Spears (1) resonó a través del sistema de sonido, bloqueando cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir, y de repente dos personas desconocidas estaban atravesando por la multitud.

"Por favor, dime que esto no es lo que yo creo que es", gimió Kurt cuando la multitud comenzó a silbar, obviamente, conocedores del plan antes de tiempo.

"Yo creo que sí". Blaine suspiró cuando las dos personas se les unieron en la tarima.

"Durante su última noche de libertad, quisimos hacer algo un poco especial para nuestros chicos", dijo Santana en el micrófono. En lugar de simplemente tomar la de Rachel, tenía su mano envuelta alrededor de una chica joven.

"SOMOS GAY", gritaron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, los strippers no son sólo para ustedes", se rió Rachel, lanzándoles un guiño mientras el hombre y la mujer comenzaban a moverse hacia ellos. La mujer, una guapa chica asiática con una profunda y fuerte mirada, cabello largo y rizado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt mientras el hombre, alto, de piel oscura y ojos ardientes, se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Blaine.

"Hey, no te preocupes, cariño", ella murmuró. "No vamos a hacer nada demasiado loco con ustedes".

"Con todo el debido respeto, todo esto es un poco, demasiado, loco para mi gusto", bromeó Kurt. Sus manos apretadas sobre los apoyabrazos de la silla, tratando de mantener sus ojos sobre el cabello de la chica.

Ella se giró, frotando su trasero contra su entrepierna mientras lo miraba tímidamente. "No te preocupes, dulzura, voy a hacer todo el trabajo". Le guiñó un ojo, con su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra su hombro. "Me dijeron que eras lindo, pero no estaba preparada para tanta lindura. ¿Estás seguro de que eres gay?".

Kurt dejó escapar una risa, una realmente genuina. "Sí, muy gay y muy, muy enamorado de mi prometido".

La chica suspiró, girándose de nuevo y doblándose frente a él hasta que su rostro estuvo sobre su entrepierna y su trasero sobresalía hacia el público. "Maldita sea, eso realmente apesta. No estoy diciendo esto porque sea mi trabajo, realmente eres un bombón y si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad...", se interrumpió con otro guiño y Kurt echó un vistazo para ver cómo lo estaba haciendo Blaine.

_Voy a matar a todos esos hijos de puta_, pensaba cruelmente Blaine mientras el stripper masculino se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo. "Uh-".

"¿Quién eres tú?", el chico le preguntó mientras rodaba sus caderas, su bien aceitado abdomen, _Wow, esos son unos agradables abdominales_, aunque se estuvieran flexionando directamente frente al rostro de Blaine.

"Um, soy Blaine".

"Hola, Blaine".

"… ¿Hola?".

El chico se rió, profunda y estruendosamente, sus ojos arrugándose mientras le sonreía a Blaine. "¿Es esta la primera vez que has tenido un baile erótico?".

La mente de Blaine automáticamente se remontó a su segundo cumpleaños que había celebrado con Kurt como una pareja oficial. "El primer profesional", admitió.

"Bueno, no te pongas nervioso, no muerdo. A menos que quieras que lo haga", añadió con un guiño mientras se dejaba caer hacia abajo y restregaba su trasero sobre los muslos de Blaine.

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto por un momento mientras el chico se levantaba y se daba la vuelta antes de tartamudear: "Yo- no, yo- amo- Está bien, por favor, deja de hacer eso, yo amo mucho a mi prometido".

"¡Oh, apuesto a que lo haces! No te preocupes, cariño, definitivamente soy heterosexual. Las bromas viene junto con el baile", le dijo el chico, arqueando su pecho mientras su rostro se deslizaba a lo largo de las piernas de Blaine, levantando su pecho hasta su cuello.

Blaine sólo parpadeó hacia él. "¿Qué?".

"Sí, derecho como una flecha. Sus amigas", asintió con su cabeza ligeramente hacia Santana y Rachel, que se reían mientras tomaban foto tras foto de Kurt y Blaine con los strippers, "querían asegurarse de que pasaran un buen rato sin realmente preocuparse. Por eso es que consiguieron a una chica y a un hombre heterosexual".

"¡Oh! Bueno, eso es... extrañamente amable de su parte", se rió Blaine, sintiendo la tensión drenar un poco fuera de él. "Santana es más por lo general la clase de amigo de tortúralo-hasta-que-se-rompa".

El chico se rió de nuevo mientras trabajaba su cuerpo sobre Blaine. "Ella parece una chica lista. Así que, ¿cuándo es su boda?".

"La próxima semana, en realidad".

"¿Oh, sí? Por lo menos no tendrás que lidiar entonces con una resaca, ¿huh?".

"Supongo que no. Un punto más para nuestros amigos", se rió Blaine.

La canción cambió entonces, _Rock That Body_ por The Black Eyed Peas. "Nos vemos más tarde, cariño". El chico le guiñó un ojo antes de caminar a grandes zancadas hacia donde Kurt le estaba disparando una mirada que gritaba _PERMÍTEME SACARTE DE AQUÍ_. Blaine se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada antes de tuviera a la chica sobre su regazo.

"¡Bueno, hola!", ella se rió, agitando sus pestañas mientras se retorcía sobre su regazo, sus brazos envolviéndose libremente alrededor de su cuello. Sus brazos se acercaron automáticamente para sostenerla estable.

"Hola".

Afortunadamente después de que la canción terminó, los strippers se alejaron, besando a ambos en sus mejillas antes de ponerse sus ropas de nuevo y pasar a la barra para conseguir algo de beber. Santana y Rachel se acercaron, acomodándose a sí mismas sobre el regazo de los chicos.

"Entonces, ¿qué tan enojados están?", preguntó Rachel, haciendo un puchero mientras sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor del cuello de Kurt y apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro. Él le echó un vistazo a Blaine, quien había movido su trono/silla/cosa más cerca de la de Kurt, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Santana.

"No demasiado enojados", admitió Kurt. "Ellos estuvieron realmente muy bien, incluso si la chica dejó brillantina por todos mis pantalones". Miró fijamente hacia abajo, donde Rachel estaba sentada.

Ella rodó sus ojos y se retorció en su regazo. "¡Me encanta la BRILLANTINA!".

Santana chasqueó un beso sobre los labios de Blaine y se levantó, tirando de él sobre sus pies. "¡Vamos, chicos brillantina, vamos por algunos malditos tragos!", ella se aferró a Blaine, quien tomó a Rachel, quien arrastró a Kurt poniéndolo de pie. Las dos primeras rondas fueron tomadas con normalidad, aunque espalda con espalda. Después de eso, Santana decidió que debían probar tragos sobre el cuerpo.

Tragos y bebidas fueron constantemente empujadas dentro de sus manos hasta que pasaron la etapa del achispamiento. Aunque la fiesta seguía descomunal a su alrededor, Blaine entretejió sus dedos con los de Kurt y lo jaló, llevándolo a través de la multitud hacia la parte trasera del club. Kurt sonrió mientras reconocía la puerta de la sala VIP.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, la música bajó en el volumen, dejando a sus oídos zumbando un poco mientras Blaine lo presionaba contra la pared junto a la puerta, su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. "Lo siento, yo sólo quería conseguir escaparnos por un momento", murmuró Blaine.

Los brazos de Kurt se acercaron para envolverse alrededor de su cintura. "No, bebé, está bien, se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado para mí también", dejó escapar una risita. "Creo que ahora somos demasiado viejos para escenas de club", bromeó, sintiendo retumbar el pecho de Blaine mientras reía.

"Creo que lo somos". Giró su cabeza, presionando un beso sobre la piel expuesta del cuello de Kurt. "Te amo".

"Te amo".

Se quedaron allí un momento, sintiendo el contrabajo a través de la pared y simplemente relajándose el uno contra el otro.

"Vamos". Kurt se apartó de la pared y llevó a Blaine hasta uno de los sofás, extendiéndose sobre los lujosos muebles. Blaine se acostó junto a él, presionándolo sobre su propia espalda mientras sus piernas se enredaban juntas, sus pechos rozándose uno contra el otro con cada respiración.

Sus labios se juntaron, suavemente al principio, ligeros toques que pronto se hicieron más demandantes. El sabor del tequila estaba todavía fuerte sobre sus lenguas mientras Blaine recorría la suya a lo largo de la de Kurt, chupándola mientras su mano bajaba para tirar de la parte posterior de su camisa. El aliento de Kurt se quedó atorado en su garganta mientras la callosa mano entraba en contacto con la suave piel de su espalda baja. Sus caderas se arquearon hacia adelante por voluntad propia, su polla cada vez más dura contra su cremallera mientras su mano acariciaba a través del cabello de Blaine, sudado y suelto por el baile.

"Joder", gruñó cuando Blaine alejó su boca para mordisquear hacia abajo por su mandíbula. La mano de Blaine se deslizó más abajo, burlando el borde de los pantalones de Kurt, sus fantasmales dedos sobre ese estupendo y hermoso trasero. "Blaine, por favor".

"Por favor, ¿qué, bebé?", preguntó Blaine, su aliento burlándose sobre la húmeda piel del cuello de Kurt.

"Por favor, tócame".

"Te estoy tocando". Los dedos de Blaine se clavaron en su espalda como si quisiera probar su punto y Kurt pudo sentir su sonrisa mientras chupaba ligeramente sobre la parte inferior de su mandíbula.

Con un gruñido, Kurt los volteó hasta que Blaine estuvo sobre su espalda, Kurt se cernió sobre él. Blaine sonrió, sus piernas cayendo abiertas sin pensárselo dos veces mientras presionaba las caderas de Kurt hacia abajo. Gimieron simultáneamente mientras sus duras pollas se frotaban una contra la otra a través del material de sus pantalones.

"Dios, Kurt, te sientes tan bien, bebé, sí". Su mano libre se acercó pasando por el rostro de Kurt antes de bajar y aflojar sus pantalones. La deslizó de nuevo hacia abajo para unirla con su gemela y meter ambas dentro. Con una sacudida de sorpresa, Blaine se inclinó hacia atrás lo mejor que pudo para mirar el rostro de Kurt. "Mi señor, señor Hummel, usted no parece estar usando nada de ropa interior. ¡Qué escándalo!", puso una expresión ofendida mientras comenzaba a amasar el trasero de Kurt.

"Noup, estaba esperando que mi impresionante prometido consiguiera ponerse un poco juguetón esta noche". Kurt miró de reojo hacia él, arqueando su trasero mientras trataba de rodar sus caderas hacia abajo al mismo tiempo.

"Mm, más que un poco". Jaló a Kurt hacia abajo para un beso abrasador, empujando los pantalones de Kurt justo por debajo de sus nalgas antes de quitarlos de un tirón. "Te quiero tanto, Kurt". Empujó la camisa de Kurt hacia arriba mientras la mano de Kurt rápidamente desabrochaba sus pantalones. Blaine los empujó hacia abajo con impaciencia y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el muslo de Kurt. Fue un poco incómodo hasta que consiguieron su ritmo y luego nada más importó.

Sus pollas se deslizaban una contra la otra, piel desnuda sobre piel desnuda, piel seca sintiéndose incómoda a veces hasta que el suficiente sudor y preseminal sirvieron para ayudarlos a guiarse suavemente. Las uñas arregladas de Kurt rasguñaron por la espalda de Blaine debajo de su camisa, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras Blaine musitaba contra la piel salada de allí.

"Joder, tan cerca, cariño". Blaine gimió mordiendo el punto de su pulso. "Desearía poder follarte aquí mismo, te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor. Se siente tan bien justo ahora".

Kurt soltó un gemido, las uñas clavándose en los omóplatos de Blaine. "Dios, sí, eso es- sí. OH- oh dios, justo ahí...", mordió el trozo de piel más cercano a él mientras su orgasmo se apoderaba de él, casualmente fue el lóbulo de su oreja, el único lugar en el cuerpo de Blaine garantizado para hacerle temblar las rodillas. Blaine se estremeció contra él, sus dedos clavándose en las caderas de Kurt mientras se corría.

Blaine esperó hasta que recuperó su aliento, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantener su peso fuera de Kurt, antes de tambalearse sobre sus pies para conseguir algunas servilletas de la pequeña barra, sujetando sus pantalones mientras caminaba. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas por el alcohol y el orgasmo, pero se las arregló para llegar allí y volver, teniendo cuidado de limpiar el estómago de Kurt y dejar limpia su polla antes de hacer lo mismo para él. Reverentemente, metió a Kurt de nuevo en sus pantalones y acomodó su camisa. Kurt le hizo señas hacia abajo, demandando mimos, mientras se acurrucaban en el sofá. Kurt podía sentir el sudor secándose, haciendo que su piel se sintiera tiesa y asquerosa. Empujó a un lado ese pensamiento e intentó acercarse aún más a Blaine. Los mimos post sexo tenían prioridad sobre la higiene en cualquier momento.

**888**

Blaine observaba como su casi esposo revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación, quejándose sobre los arreglos florales y las cubiertas de las sillas, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaban listos para casarse en tres horas, pero Kurt estaba teniendo ataques de pánico sin importancia sobre cada pequeña cosa. Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que sólo estaba quejándose debido a los nervios, pero de nuevo, Kurt tenía un mejor ojo para este tipo de cosas que Blaine. Esperó hasta que Kurt pasó junto a él para agarrar su muñeca, tirando de él en seco. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Blaine lo estaba besando, ahuecando su rostro con ambas manos.

"Todo está bien", murmuró Blaine cuando se separaron. "El pastel estará aquí a tiempo, las sillas se ven bien, los arreglos florales son perfectos, las mesas están puestas, estamos aquí". Sus pulgares se frotaron sobre los pómulos de Kurt, mirando a sus pestañas agitarse hacia afuera mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba una respiración profunda, sonriendo.

"Tienes razón, tienes razón. Acabo de oír tantas historias de horror y quiero que nuestro día sea perfecto".

Blaine se inclinó para darle otro beso, apenas un roce de labios, y apoyó su frente contra la de Kurt. "Va a ser perfecto sin importar nada, porque al final del día, nuestros nombres serán colocados en esa acta de matrimonio y eso es todo lo que importa".

Las mejillas de Kurt mostraron sus hoyuelos mientras su sonrisa crecía. "¿Cuán afortunado me siento por encontrar a alguien como tú?".

"No lo sé, pero creo que también lo conseguí".

Se besaron otra vez y retrocedieron un paso cuando una voz chilló, "Papá tiene razón, Papi, estás siendo un tonto".

Se giraron para mirar a su hija, luciendo elegante con un blanco y sedoso vestido, que encajaba a la perfección con su delgada figura. Kurt incluso había permitido que usara pequeños tacones en sus zapatos, blancos con suaves remolinos verdes en la parte superior que combinaba perfectamente con el cinturón alrededor de su cintura. "¿Ya estás vestida, señorita Sophie?", bromeó Blaine, soltándose de una mano de Kurt para abrir sus brazos hacia ella.

"Papá", gimió Sophie, aunque se apresuró para ser envuelta en el abrazo de sus padres. "Dijiste que ibas a dejar de llamarme así".

Blaine pretendió mirarla, contemplando eso por un momento. "No creo haberlo hecho, señorita Sophie. Ciertamente no me acuerdo de eso".

"Eso es porque estás viejo", bromeó Kurt. Blaine sacó su lengua. "¡Viejo e inmaduro, qué combinación!".

"¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? ¡Sophie, haz que Papi sea amable!".

"¡Oh, no, ustedes no me arrastrarán en esto!", gritó Sophie, retorciéndose fuera de su alcance. "Uh, creo que oigo a la tía Jen llamándome para conseguir mi fijador de cabello, ¡ADIÓS!", se fue, contoneándose ligeramente sobre sus talones.

"Bueno, sin duda obtuvo su inclinación por las horribles excusas de ti", bromeó Blaine, chocando su hombro contra el de Kurt.

"Lo que sea, yo tengo maravillosas excusas".

"Las excusas son como los traseros: todo el mundo tiene uno y todos apestan".

Kurt lo miró fijamente durante un momento, levemente horrorizado. "Voy a alejarme antes de que decida que no quiero casarme con tu loco trasero".

"¡Tú amas mi trasero!", Blaine le gritó mientras se retiraba, sonriendo.

**888**

Habían decidido mantener la ceremonia breve y sencilla. Primero, Cooper y Finn bajaron por el centro del altar como sus Padrinos, seguidos por Santana y Rachel como las Damas de Honor. Blaine los observaba desde su ventajosa posición en un punto a la derecha y atrapó la mirada en el rostro de su mejor amiga. Su mente recordó la despedida de solteros y luego, la persistencia en los tragos sobre el cuerpo que ella y Rachel habían tomado la una de la otra.

Huh.

Blaine se sacudió fuera de sus pensamientos mientras ellos se establecían en su lugar y luego su canción comenzaba. Su padre palmeó su mano de donde estaba engancha sobre su codo.

"¿Listo?".

No pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro aunque lo hubiera intentado. "Siempre lo he estado".

Caminar hacia el altar resultó ser difícil porque no podía apartar sus ojos de Kurt. Afortunadamente, James pareció saber que esto iba a suceder y lo llevó con cuidado hasta que estuvieron en frente de todos. Le entregó a Blaine a Burt, al mismo tiempo que Burt entregaba a Kurt a James. Se abrazaron, los padres susurrando en los oídos de sus yernos, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas cuando se separaron y dieron a las manos de sus chicos un último apretón. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con las esposas a ambos lados, mientras Kurt miraba a Blaine y Blaine miraba a Kurt, sus manos sostenidas entre ellos mientras el Juez de Paz comenzaba su discurso.

Sin importar cuán corta fuera la ceremonia, todavía se sentía como que faltaba demasiado tiempo antes de que ellos dijeran, "Acepto", y deslizaran los anillos en sus dedos. Su beso fue recibido con gritos y aplausos mientras Blaine apretaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y se sumergía en el abrazo. Sintió responder a Kurt con una risita mientras su lengua salía para provocar la unión de sus labios con los de Kurt antes de que él estuviera enderezándose, retrocediendo y dándole solamente un beso más rápido mientras el Juez de Paz decía, "¡Les presento, al señor y al señor Anderson-Hummel!".

**888**

Agachándose mientras recibían una lluvia de alpiste, Kurt y Blaine se apresuraron para salir hasta la limusina que los estaba esperando, con sus manos enlazadas juntas y mareados ante la sensación de sus nuevos anillos. Riendo mientras se deslizaban en el interior, Blaine comenzó a acurrucarse contra Kurt antes de enterrar su mano en su cabello y atraerlo para un beso.

"Hola, esposo", murmuró contra los labios de Kurt.

"Hola, señor Anderson-Hummel", respondió Kurt, sonriendo, sus pestañas rozando contra la mejilla de Blaine con cada parpadeo.

"Finalmente estamos casados".

"Sep. Ahora tendremos nuestro propio título cada vez que uno de nuestros amigos nos llame viejos casados", se rió entre dientes Kurt, sentándose mientras la limusina se alejaba de la acera y los llevaba hasta el salón para la recepción. "No creo que pudiera haber elegido un mejor compañero".

"Bueno, eres afortunado, no tenías por qué hacerlo".

El viaje fue corto y pronto estuvieron entrando en el salón de baile. Ellos, junto con los Warblers y los amigos de Kurt, habían pasado horas la noche anterior decorando la habitación con las especificaciones exactas de Kurt. Pasaron unos pocos minutos de comprobación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo antes de que Kurt finalmente se adentrara y se dirigiera a la cocina, con ganas de ver el pastel de bodas.

"Oh, Blaine, es perfecto", susurró Kurt, apretando la mano de Blaine mientras caminaban alrededor de la charola en la que estaba colocado, mientras que los cocineros y los camareros se movían a su alrededor, preparando la cena para la fiesta.

Era algo simple, un pastel con tres niveles blancos con una cinta verde pálido envuelta alrededor de la parte inferior de cada capa y una línea de flores de color rosa oscuro y verdes siguiendo un rastro diagonal hacia abajo por un lado. Sophie había rodado sus ojos cuando vio por primera vez el diseño, diciendo que era demasiado aburrido y que _si no podían, no sé, ¿ponerle un poco de sabor a su vida, Papi?_ Cuando le preguntaron lo que tenía en mente, Sophie había sacado una foto de algunas flores y les preguntó si se podrían añadir al pastel porque pensaba que eran lindas. Kurt tuvo que admitir, mirando el producto final, que las flores lograron contrastar en el pastel de una manera favorecedora sin exagerarlo del todo.

Por supuesto, él estaba bastante seguro de que su hija iba a terminar pegando la mitad de ellas en su cabello antes de que la noche hubiera terminado, pero eso estaba bien, también.

Hubo un repentino estruendo afuera y los dos abandonaron la cocina, dirigiéndose a la sala de al lado donde esperarían hasta que los invitados se establecieran antes de regresar al salón principal para ser, una vez más, presentados. Fueron recibidos con vítores mientras se abrían camino hacia la mesa principal donde sus familias ya estaban sentadas. Esperaron hasta que la cena fue servida antes de que la gente comenzara a dar sus discursos.

Comenzó en la multitud, algunas personas queriendo dar sus felicitaciones y tal vez contar una historia divertida, antes de que llegara a la mesa principal. Para sorpresa de nadie, Santana fue la primera, diciendo algunas historias embarazosas de su infancia y la de Blaine y, de hecho, reiterando parte de lo que ella le dijo la noche de su despedida de soltero. Rachel fue la siguiente, seguida por Cooper y luego Finn. Burt y James, cada uno, dieron un breve brindis que causaron más que algunos ojos humedecidos y luego fue el turno de Blaine.

Tomó un trago rápido de agua mientras se levantaba, aclarando su garganta y mirando a la multitud. "En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a todos ustedes por venir a celebrar la boda de Kurt y mía. No podríamos estar más honrados de estar rodeados por todos nuestros seres queridos en este día". Miró a Kurt, quien estaba sonriendo hacia él como si hubiera colgado la luna. "Kurt, la primera vez que nos besamos, las chispas volaron. A lo largo de los años, hemos avivado esas chispas en llamas que han iluminado mi vida en formas que sólo había soñado cuando era un adolescente. Esas llamas calientan mi corazón todos los días y me mantienen, no importa cuán mala sea la pelea, o cuán locos nos pongamos uno con otro". Hizo una pausa por un segundo, dejando escapar una risita antes de continuar. "La primera vez que nos conocimos, pensé, ¡qué hermoso es este hombre!, a pesar de que te veías agotado y tenías a un bebé gritando sobre tu cadera". El público rió y Sophie, sentada al otro lado de su padre, rodó sus ojos, no siendo muy capaz de esconder su sonrisa.

"No podía esperar a llegar a conocerte y cuando lo hice, pensé, oh, ahí estás, te he estado buscando por siempre. Hemos tenido algunos altibajos, pero hemos encontrado nuestro camino de vuelta al otro. En nuestro primer Halloween como una pareja, te vestiste como Peter Pan, la señorita Sophie vestía como la más bella Campanita por siempre", Sophie sacó su lengua, sonriendo totalmente a Blaine mientras hacía lo mismo de vuelta a ella, "Y yo, vestido como Elvis-".

"Me causaste una gran impresión, lo admito", interrumpió Kurt, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas, su rostro cerca de partirse por la mitad a causa de su sonrisa.

Blaine dejó escapar una risa, sus propios ojos empañados. "Bueno, gracias, mi amor. Pero aquel día, mientras que entrelazaba nuestros dedos juntos, pensé, quiero pasar el resto de nuestras vidas de esta manera. Los años pasaron y tuvimos que lidiar con la tragedia y la felicidad y tantas otras cosas. La primera noche después de que nos mudamos juntos, pensé, voy a casarme con este hombre. Me tomó dos años el descifrar cómo pedirlo y ahora finalmente estamos aquí, casados. Eres el amor de mi vida, Kurt, y no puedo esperar para pasar el resto de mi vida como tu esposo".

Más de una persona estaba llorando cuando Kurt se puso de pie, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y lo besó profundamente.

"Te amo tanto", susurró mientras se separaban, presionando un último beso en los labios de Blaine y dejándolo ir. Cuidadosamente secó sus ojos mientras Blaine se sentaba. Mirando reunidos a su familia y amigos, dejó escapar una risita. "No estoy seguro de querer seguir con esto". Todo el mundo se echó a reír en torno a sus sorbidos. "Al igual que mi nuevo esposo, quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por compartir este día con nosotros. Blaine, estoy tan increíblemente bendecido por tenerte en mi vida. Tú eres mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela. Desde el primer día que te vi, algo hizo clic, y no sólo porque eras la mejor niñera que he tenido jamás, sino porque me atrapaste en formas que muy poca gente alguna vez pudo hacerlo. Siempre has sabido justo cuándo presionar y cuándo dejarme hacer mis propias cosas. Nunca pensé que iba a encontrar el tipo de amor que compartimos con nadie y me había preparado para pasar una vida siendo un padre soltero que terminaría como el dueño de cincuenta gatos después de que mi hija saliera corriendo a la universidad. Incluso durante nuestros momentos difíciles, sé lo mucho que significamos el uno para el otro y que nuestro amor conseguirá sacarnos a través de todo lo que la vida ponga en nuestro camino. Incluso si son cincuenta gatos".

"No tendremos cincuenta gatos, Kurt", se rió Blaine, limpiando debajo de sus ojos sin vergüenza.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado. "Maldita sea". La multitud dejó escapar una risa, aunque Carole chasqueó la lengua desde su lugar detrás de Blaine, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Sophie.

"Oops, lo siento, Sophie", dijo Kurt, volviéndose hacia su hija y guiñándole un ojo. "Esa es una mala palabra, no la digas".

"Lo que sea, Papi". Sophie acababa de rodar sus ojos otra vez.

"Sigue así y permanecerán de esa manera", advirtió Kurt antes de girarse hacia Blaine. "Mi única tristeza es que no nos hubiéramos encontrado antes el uno al otro para que la tía Delia pudiera haber estado aquí, pero sé que nos está mirando ahora mismo, rodando sus ojos y hablando sobre el tiempo que tardamos, ¡idiotas! Ella sabía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos e incluso había intentado empujarme hacia ti ese primer verano que viniste con nosotros para el Cuatro de julio, pero yo era demasiado obstinado y no la escuché". Miró hacia el techo. "Esto es para ti, tía Delia. Espero que estés bailando alrededor, dondequiera que estés".

Todos levantaron una copa en un brindis nuevamente, un bajo murmullo de "Por ella, por ella", sonó alrededor de la habitación. Kurt se inclinó hacia abajo, ahuecando el rostro de Blaine y lo besó con dulzura.

"Eres increíble", susurró Blaine.

Kurt sonrió mientras se sentaba. "No tanto como tú. Debí de haber hecho trampa en el volado", bromeó.

Blaine tiró de su mano. "Hey, fue perfecto. Te amo".

"Te amo".

Terminaron su comida mientras la DJ se acomodaba en su asiento y revisaba su equipo. Después de obtener el visto bueno de Kurt, ella golpeó sobre el micrófono y dijo, "Bienvenidos, todos, a la recepción Anderson-Hummel. Mi nombre es JoJo y voy a tomar solicitudes entre las canciones, pero por ahora, a los novios les gustaría tener su primer baile".

Las luces se atenuaron cuando la música comenzó.

_Es innegable que debíamos estar juntos._

Blaine se levantó, abotonándose el medio de su traje y tendiendo su mano a Kurt. "¿Puedo tener este baile?".

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kurt mientras deslizaba su mano en la de Blaine y le permitió llevarlo a la pista de baile. Hizo girar a Kurt antes de atraerlo cerca, sus cuerpos presionado lo más cerca que pudieron conseguir. Estuvieron bailando un poco mientras se sostenían el uno al otro, con una mano entrelazada juntas entre sus pechos y el brazo de Kurt pasando alrededor del cuello de Blaine mientras que la de Blaine serpenteaba alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Sus mejillas estaban presionadas juntas, los ojos cerrados, mientras eran absorbidos por el momento.

"Nunca te he amado más", dijo Blaine, su voz apenas viajando sobre la música, solamente para los oídos de Kurt. "Mañana será tan real como hoy".

Y entonces, se despertó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Sólo bromeaba! :D

**888**

**N/A: Bueno, una lista de agradecimientos a continuación.**

**En primer lugar y ante todo, un enorme agradecimiento a Angie (gleeddicted en tumblr). Sin su gifset, esta historia nunca hubiera sido creada. En mi excitación al final de SMF, se me olvidó añadirla en mi agradecimiento, ¡pero no esta vez! ¡Angie, gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**En segundo lugar, gracias a **_**ze muse**_**, también conocida como **_**sombrero-p**_**, por su incansable paciencia con esta historia. Sé que no has sido capaz de hacer algo en los últimos meses, pero la mayoría de esto no se habría escrito si no fuera por ti, así que tienes todo mi amor.**

**En tercer lugar, gracias a **_**le musa**_** también conocida como **_**sedatedartist**_**, quien me ayudó con este último capítulo, mientras que anduve confusa y también por la otra ayuda con mi TDAH que es una de las razones por las que no podía conseguir que este maldito capítulo saliera. Te voy a comprar ese desierto de Oreo la siguiente vez que salgamos ;)**

**Y finalmente, el más grande de los agradecimientos para todos ustedes, los lectores, los que comentan, los admiradores del fic. Gracias por permanecer conmigo, incluso si odiaron el último capítulo de SMF. Gracias por sus encantadores comentarios. Gracias por los favoritos y los seguidores y por permitirme conocer, a menudo sin decirlo, cuánto les gusta la historia. Desde el fondo de mis pies, GRACIAS.**

**Una última nota, si ustedes todavía están leyendo: Voy a estar aceptando pedidos de esta historia, así que si hay cualquier cosa que quieran saber, sólo déjenme un mensaje en tumblr SÓLO AHÍ (el enlace está en mi perfil) y voy a hacer lo que pueda para complacerlos. Si ya me han enviado una petición, voy a tener que pedirles que la envíen de nuevo porque he perdido todo (Lo sé, soy muy mala, ¡lo siento!).**

**¡Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos!**

N/T: 1. Sí, es _Brittany Spears_, entiéndase, la versión de Britt en Glee.

Wow, pues hemos llegado al final de esta maravillosa historia.

Y al igual que la autora original, no me queda más que agradecer a todos ustedes por seguirla hasta el final. Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, pero sobre todo un enorme GRACIAS para todxs aquellxs que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
